Set phasers to fun
by Alienigena
Summary: Sheldon Cooper a toujours su qu'il était exceptionnel et promis à une grande destinée. Aussi, lorsque le hasard (ou pas) lui offre sur un plateau d'argent la possibilité d'aller rejoindre l'équipage de l'Enterprise, c'est sans hésiter qu'il tente le voyage. Après tout, ils ont peut-être besoin d'un deuxième génie à bord... (Ou pas.) Crossover évident avec "The Big Bang Theory".
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, et cette fois il s'agit d'un crossover ! Donc j'imagine que je ne vais pas avoir des masses de lecteurs. Mais c'est pas grave, j'avais promis que je ferai se rencontrer deux personnages épiques, à savoir Sheldon Cooper et Spock, et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir parole. Cette fic est en chantier dans ma tête depuis près de deux mois. Avec mon copain, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à élaborer un cadre général très complexe, avec des allers-retours entre le passé et le futur, et des paradoxes temporels presque insolubles. Je ne suis pas certaine de parvenir à la coucher sur le papier, et il est possible que vous n'ayez pour finir qu'une version très simplifiée d'une intrigue à la base complètement délirante._

 _Ma première idée était de réécrire totalement un des épisodes TOS que je déteste, comme "The alternative factor" par exemple, mais c'était vraiment trop compliqué (et revoir cette... chose était vraiment trop pénible), donc j'ai choisi de partir d'un épisode que j'aime beaucoup, "The immunity syndrome". Je voulais appeler la fic comme ça au départ, mais j'ai préféré utiliser une citation de Sheldon, absolument intraduisible mais, je pense, facilement compréhensible pour tout fan de la série qui a déjà entendu "Put your phasers on stun" (soit la version taser de l'arme de Starfleet)..._

 _Merci à OldGirl pour la relecture de ce prologue._

* * *

 **Prologue – « Je ne suis pas Spock »***

Il avait pourtant l'habitude des fans, trekkies de tous poils, plus ou moins inconditionnels de la série, obsessionnels un peu dingues persuadés qu'il était _vraiment_ Spock et qu'il leur serait donc possible de converser avec lui en Vulcain – tous, absolument _tous_ persuadés qu'il aimait être l'objet de leur fascination (sans mauvais jeu de mots), qu'il la recherchait même…

Jusqu'à un certain point, il était vrai qu'il appréciait leur enthousiasme et leur imagination. Pendant des années, il avait répondu à toutes les lettres admiratives (ou injurieuses, moins fréquentes mais cependant tristement réelles) qu'il recevait quotidiennement. Accepté de participer aux conventions de SF les plus loufoques. Enfilé de bonne grâce le costume de Starfleet, et, malheureusement, les oreilles qui allaient avec, pour diverses séances photo avec de doux rêveurs dont _Star Trek_ avait, dans un passé plus ou moins lointain, changé la vie. Accueilli avec humour des histoires déjantées écrites par des fans, qui n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec l'univers dont il avait posé l'une des premières pierres. Il avait même lu un de ces récits, devant un public hilare, une vingtaine d'années auparavant, lors de la promotion pour _Retour sur Terre**_. Et l'importance grandissante d'Internet n'avait certes pas amélioré les choses.

Il avait l'habitude, oui, et il s'était volontiers prêté au jeu, heureux malgré tout de faire plaisir à tous ces gens, bien que la notoriété acquise par son personnage lui semblât incroyable et parfois même un peu ridicule. Il ne s'était jamais dérobé cependant, n'avait jamais refusé de signer un autographe ou de répondre à une question timidement posée par un ancien adolescent, qui s'était finalement décidé à l'aborder dans la rue, pétri d'une déférence qu'il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre. Il n'était _pas_ Spock, Dieu l'en préserve, et il l'avait suffisamment répété, mais, apparemment, les gens ne comprenaient pas, refusaient de le croire lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il n'avait rien de Vulcain. Peine perdue.

Il avait l'habitude, et pourtant, qu'un admirateur s'introduise chez lui sans son autorisation et s'y installe avec un sans-gêne d'un naturel déroutant (sur le côté le plus confortable du canapé, qui plus est, comme si un radar interne l'avait poussé vers cet endroit) dépassait légèrement les bornes de ce qu'il était capable de supporter pour la bonne cause. Rentrer chez vous et trouver un parfait inconnu sur le pas de votre porte, bien déterminé à vous emboîter le pas et à squatter dans votre salon, était une expérience fort déplaisante, qu'il ne souhaitait à personne.

Il aurait dû s'exprimer plus fermement, renvoyer le gêneur d'où il venait, refuser catégoriquement de le recevoir – mais le type était du genre crampon. Et si Spock n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à dire non, voire à se débarrasser du problème par une petite prise vulcaine maison, eh bien, comme il le faisait régulièrement remarquer, il n'était _pas_ Spock. Lui, il avait dit oui. De toute façon, il ne maîtrisait pas la prise neurale.

A sa décharge, l'homme en question, grand et mince, avec des bras et des jambes qui le rapprochaient plutôt de la mante religieuse, avait un visage presque enfantin, et les deux t-shirts superposés qu'il portait (l'un jaune, l'autre violet) semblaient l'exclure de la catégorie des criminels. Il s'exprimait sans aucun accent dans un anglais châtié, et semblait avoir renoncé à jamais à toute forme de relâchement ou de familiarité. Il aurait probablement fait un bon Vulcain, avait songé Leonard Nimoy en le regardant s'asseoir avec raideur.

Face à ce très innocent double de son propre personnage, les oreilles en moins, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le virer, ni d'appeler la police. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un fan comme un autre, probablement un peu plus taré que les autres, certes, mais il savait généralement comment se débarrasser en douceur de ce genre de phénomène. C'était un art où Leonard était passé maître. Généralement, l'importun repartait même content.

Cependant, la conversation n'avait pas vraiment pris le tour habituel. Après le salut vulcain d'usage, et la protestation attendue de son amour inconditionnel pour la série, le jeune homme avait commencé à parler spontanément de physique quantique. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Spock aurait pu répondre sans efforts, mais lui n'était _pas_ Spock, comme il l'avait peut-être déjà mentionné une fois ou deux. Il avait essayé de faire valoir ce point à son interlocuteur, en lui expliquant gentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. L'autre s'était brusquement interrompu, comme déçu, ou même blessé, et était revenu sur un terrain plus consensuel. Mais parfois, ses yeux avaient erré dans la pièce, s'étaient arrêté sur le secrétaire en bois de noyer, comme s'il _savait_ …

Leonard Nimoy soupira et se frotta les yeux. Bon sang, il devenait complètement parano avec le temps. Ce type n'était qu'un fan, un peu plus original que les autres, probablement plus intelligent aussi, mais rien qu'un gosse qui avait découvert _Star Trek_ et ne s'en était jamais totalement remis. Mais après tout, lui-même ne s'en était jamais totalement remis non plus, alors il comprenait, et il compatissait. Il lui avait raconté des anecdotes sur le tournage, était même allé chercher à sa demande un des embryons inédits de scripts qu'il avait lui-même élaborés dans un passé désormais lointain – il lui avait d'ailleurs fallu un certain temps pour le retrouver, étant donné le foutoir qui régnait dans son grenier. Le garçon aux deux t-shirts l'avait parcouru du regard avec une intensité qui l'avait mis quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Enfin, il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser, après une longue demi-heure de conversation. Le jeune homme, apparemment, n'habitait pas loin. Selon ses dires, il l'avait aperçu de loin quelques jours auparavant et avait tenté sa chance. Leonard pensait plutôt qu'il l'avait suivi et espionné. Mais enfin, de cela aussi il avait l'habitude.

Avec un soupir, il se leva. Le gamin l'avait saoulé de paroles et il avait un peu mal à la tête. Apparemment, _Star Trek_ , et plus particulièrement le personnage de Spock, l'avait inspiré dans la vie. Tant mieux. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient créé la série, après tout. Mais l'entendre raconter comment il avait essayé de répondre par une prise vulcaine à une petite brute qui le harcelait l'avait malgré tout mis mal à l'aise.*** Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on va spontanément révéler à un inconnu.

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de _Star Trek_ avec un peu plus de passion qu'il n'est généralement convenable dans une société d'adultes policée, son regard se tourna malgré lui vers le tiroir supérieur de son bureau, dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure cachette, convaincu que, s'il se faisait cambrioler, on chercherait avant tout un coffre – coffre qui existait, et renfermait quelques pièces de valeur. En vérité, un leurre pour détourner l'attention du _seul_ objet dont il ne devait à aucun prix se séparer.

Avec un hochement de tête, il fit quelques pas en direction du bureau. Depuis le début des années 90, il se contentait de vérifier régulièrement que l'objet était bien là, dissimulé sous quelques lettres sans intérêt, et refermait bien vite le tiroir, pour ne pas être tenté. Sa mission était achevée depuis quinze ans. D'autres scénaristes, d'autres acteurs avaient désormais pris le relais. Et si la série originale différait de celles qui avaient suivi, de par son authenticité, il était le seul à le savoir. C'était mieux ainsi. Mission accomplie. Il avait bien le droit de se reposer à présent. Le costume de Spock était parfois un peu lourd à porter, et il s'était toujours senti doublement imposteur.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et tira lentement. Juste pour vérifier, se répéta-t-il. Uniquement pour être sûr que l'objet était en sécurité. Il savait qu'avant de mourir, il regarderait une fois, juste une dernière fois, juste pour savoir, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il plongea ses doigts dans le fatras de papier et poussa quelques lettres sur le côté du tiroir. Ses ongles ne rencontrèrent que le bois. Le cœur battant, il s'empara d'une liasse de feuilles, qu'il posa en vrac sur le bureau.

Le tiroir était vide.

* * *

 *** _Je ne suis pas Spock_ : titre de la première autobiographie de Leonard Nimoy parue en 1975. La deuxième, éditée vingt ans plus tard, a pour titre _Je suis Spock_. Je pense que, de guerre lasse, il s'est résigné... :-D**

 **** Des vidéos de très mauvaise qualité sont trouvables sur Youtube ("Leonard Nimoy and DeForest Kelley on stage 1986"). C'est pratiquement inaudible et on ne voit presque rien (trop intéressant me direz-vous) mais il y a un passage qui m'a fait littéralement bondir : les deux acteurs lisent des extraits d'une fanfic (déjà, c'est génial), et à un moment Nimoy porte la main à son coeur pour attester de sa bonne foi. Kelley quitte sa place, vient en sautillant prendre la main de "Spock" et la replacer... trente centimètres plus bas, à l'endroit où se trouve le coeur vulcain. Puis il retourne à sa place l'air de rien, en faisant une remarque sur la physiologie vulcaine. J'ai juste adoré cette scène, que j'ai trouvée super mignonne. A tel point que je l'ai probablement déjà racontée ailleurs, donc je me tais.**

 ***** Voir _The Big Bang Theory_ , saison 9, épisode 7 ("The Spock resonance").**


	2. Chapitre 2

_J'ai pris mon temps avant de continuer cette fic, mais j'ai à peu près le scénario dans la tête (après moult et moult concertations avec mon copain, qui a pointé du doigt toutes les incohérences temporelles de mon histoire, et proposé beaucoup d'idées loufoques), et lorsque j'aurai terminé "Ce qui fait la nuit en nous", je vais me concentrer sur ce "petit" crossover._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – _The immunity syndrome_ ***

L'infirmerie de l' _Enterprise_ était surchargée. A chaque instant, de nouveaux malades arrivaient, victimes des mêmes symptômes – fatigue musculaire, affaiblissement général, anémie pour les plus atteints d'entre eux. A l'instar du vaisseau, les corps des humains qui l'habitaient perdaient progressivement leur force, se vidaient de leur énergie. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas d'un virus, ni d'un microbe, ni de rien de connu. Bones pouvait leur administrer des stimulants, leur permettre de tenir et de repartir sur leurs deux pieds, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses patients de décliner lentement. Face à cette situation apocalyptique contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire, il sentait son angoisse augmenter de minute en minute : il avait l'impression d'en être réduit à appliquer une multitude de petits pansements sur une fracture ouverte.

A peine arrivé à l'infirmerie, après la discussion houleuse qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jim et Spock ( _lui, Leonard McCoy, avait « un complexe de martyre » ? Vraiment ? Le culot de ce Vulcain ! Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était précipité comme un crétin entre Kirk et une plante qui lançait des piquants empoisonnés ! Ce n'était pas lui qui était resté dans la cabine de Garrovick pour essayer de contenir un nuage mortel avec ses doigts ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait enfreint les lois de l'arène pour le sauver – bien qu'il lui soit reconnaissant de l'avoir fait, mais là n'était pas la question ! Bref, ce n'était pas lui qui agissait illogiquement face au danger, alors son « complexe de martyre », il pouvait bien se le garder !**_ ), il ne voulait pas être confronté à sa propre inaptitude à sauver tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui. Si au moins le capitaine l'envoyait dans cette navette à la place de Spock, peut-être pourrait-il enfin _faire_ quelque chose…

\- Christine, je vais aux réserves voir s'il nous reste encore des stimulants.

L'infirmière, concentrée sur sa tâche, acquiesça brièvement, et il quitta la pièce, se dirigeant à pas rapides vers les stocks. Il voulait fuir l'atmosphère confinée et délétère de l'infirmerie pour quelques instants encore, et marcher l'aidait toujours à réfléchir plus clairement. Les couloirs du vaisseau étaient désespérément vides, et les rares membres de l'équipage que croisa le médecin se dirigeaient en chancelant vers l'infirmerie. Il emprunta l'ascenseur, monta au pont numéro 9, quitta la cabine, se creusant la cervelle pour trouver une solution, ou simplement comprendre l'inexplicable…

C'est alors qu'il le vit, debout devant la porte grande ouverte de la salle des données : un type grand, mince, l'air passablement hagard, vêtu d'un pantalon beige et de deux hauts superposés, l'un bleu, à manches mi-longues, l'autre rouge, à manches courtes. Même pour un esprit aussi peu discipliné que celui de McCoy, il n'y avait rien de réglementaire dans sa tenue, et le médecin ne le reconnut pas comme un membre de l'équipage. Certes, il y avait des rotations de personnel, à chaque fois que l' _Enterprise_ se posait sur une base, si bien que les enseignes changeaient assez souvent, mais Bones connaissait tout le monde à bord. Il était physionomiste et mettait son point d'honneur à faire passer les évaluations physiques et psychiques de chaque homme et femme présent sur le vaisseau, et ce type-là, il en était sûr et certain, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria-t-il, incapable de penser à une réplique plus intelligente, et regrettant presque de ne pas porter un phaseur à la ceinture.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec un air de stupéfaction mêlé de ravissement qui ne contribua pas à lui donner l'air intelligent. Il avait tout simplement l'air d'un illuminé. Bones n'hésita pas : il sortit son communicateur.

\- Ici McCoy. Je demande deux membres de la sécurité dans le couloir B-76, au pont numéro neuf. Nous avons un intrus à bord. Je ne sais absolument pas comment il est arrivé là, mais il n'a rien à faire sur le vaisseau. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux, ajouta-t-il devant le sourire béat qu'arborait le nouveau venu, mais après tout, sa présence a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec notre situation actuelle.

\- Ici Giotto. Bien reçu. Je viens immédiatement avec Garrovick.

McCoy remit l'appareil à sa ceinture et observa plus attentivement l'intrus. Il semblait ne pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, et avait l'air, pour être honnête, un peu dérangé.

\- Vous êtes le docteur Leonard Horatio McCoy ? demanda le jeune homme, la voix tremblante d'une excitation inexplicable.

Bones recula prudemment d'un pas.

\- Oui, répondit-il, sans quitter l'autre du regard. Qui êtes-vous et comment me connaissez-vous ?

Le regard d'adoration sans mélange qu'arborait l'intrus était non seulement incompréhensible, mais également inquiétant. McCoy se demanda s'il n'allait pas soudainement lui sauter au cou, pour quelque obscure raison connue de lui seule, mais soudain, le jeune homme avisa quelque chose qui devait se situer derrière le praticien, et, avec un cri de joie, fit un petit bond en l'air. Pendant que Leonard se retournait malgré lui, il commença à courir (un peu comme les enfants, les mains le long du corps, par à-coups, maladroitement), dépassa le médecin en chef qui, abasourdi, ne chercha même pas à le rattraper, et se précipita vers… la porte de l'ascenseur.

Une fois devant, il sembla désespérément chercher quelque chose, une commande manuelle, n'importe quoi qui lui permette de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, mais bien évidemment, la porte demeura résolument close. Un désespoir intense se peignit sur les traits du nouveau venu, qui frappa le métal de la main en criant d'une voix stridente « Ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi ! ». Bien évidemment, encore une fois, rien ne s'ouvrit. L'ascenseur ne réagissait que sur commande vocale de l'un des membres de l'équipage. Or, ce type-là ne faisait _pas_ partie de l'équipage. Son attitude laissait cependant entendre qu'il n'était pas membre d'une organisation ennemie, quelle qu'elle soit (une organisation ennemie n'enverrait pas des dingues envahir l' _Enterprise_ , et fournirait certainement à ses agents les renseignements de base sur la façon dont s'ouvraient les portes d'un vaisseau de la Fédération), malgré l'étrange symbole stylisé qu'il arborait sur sa seconde tunique : un éclair jaune sur fond rouge.***

Giotto et Garrovick arrivèrent en courant sur ces entrefaites, pendant que le jeune inconnu s'excitait sur la porte de l'ascenseur. A dire vrai, il faisait un peu peine à voir.

\- Docteur McCoy ? demanda le chef de la sécurité en ouvrant de grands yeux face au spectacle incongru qui se déroulait dans le couloir.

Bones haussa les épaules. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une crise, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les excentricités d'un taré qui était monté à bord de l' _Enterprise_ Dieu seul savait comment (et pourquoi) !

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, déclara-t-il. Je suis sorti de l'ascenseur et il était là, bouche bée au milieu du couloir, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir de la salle des données. Il avait l'air assez sonné.

\- Un passager clandestin ? suggéra Garrovick, aussi interloqué que les deux autres.

Giotto secoua la tête d'un air de doute.

\- Depuis Sigma Iota II ? **** Cela me semble plus qu'improbable. Et puis, il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un gangster.

\- S'il n'a pas embarqué lors de notre dernière mission, comment est-il arrivé à bord ? demanda McCoy en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Hé, vous, là-bas ! s'écria Giotto à l'intention de l'intrus. Vous êtes monté illégalement dans un vaisseau de la Fédération des Planètes, ce qui vous place en infraction avec la loi galactique. Pour cette raison, je vais vous demander de me suivre sans protester.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers eux, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Allez-vous m'emmener devant le capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

McCoy ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait l'air d'un jeune chiot qui vient de comprendre que sa famille va partir en balade, ou d'un enfant de cinq ans pour qui le Père Noël est passé en avance. Ce qui n'était absolument pas _normal_. Si vous êtes un passager clandestin, et que vous avez une intelligence normale, vous ne devriez pas être spécialement ravi que l'on vous repère et que l'on vous traîne devant le capitaine. Garrovick regarda son supérieur d'un air incertain, et Giotto lui-même semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

\- Venez avec moi, finit-il par dire, sans quitter l'individu des yeux et sans lâcher son phaseur. Je vous emmène aux cellules. Le capitaine Kirk vous interrogera plus tard.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-le maintenant ! supplia-t-il en trépignant sur place. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis ici et je voudrais tant aller sur la passerelle !

Cette fois, c'était officiel : le type était complètement timbré. McCoy tira son tricordeur médical de sa poche et l'actionna, sous le regard ébahi et jubilatoire de l'intrus. _Espèce : humaine._ C'était déjà ça.

\- Je vais prévenir le capitaine, déclara le médecin en chef.

Giotto acquiesça. L'inconnu acquiesça. Bones se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un univers parallèle en arrivant dans la zone dangereuse de l'amibe. Après tout, ce genre de transfert leur était déjà arrivé – et s'était avéré particulièrement déplaisant pour lui, d'ailleurs.

Pendant que Garrovick et le chef de la sécurité s'occupaient du doux dingue, McCoy se replia prudemment vers la passerelle.

.

\- _Un passager clandestin ?_

Jim regarda Bones de façon peu amène. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec cette espèce d'amibe géante qui venait déjà d'engloutir un système solaire entier, et s'apprêtait à grignoter son vaisseau e guise de dessert. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un second problème, qu'il soit ou non lié au premier. Peu impressionné par le regard de la mort qui tue de son capitaine (Kirk devait avouer, à son grand regret, qu'il le pratiquait beaucoup moins bien que Spock, et qu'il ne savait pas, comme le Vulcain, terroriser un enseigne rien qu'en le fixant sans rien dire), McCoy haussa les épaules.

\- Et vous pensez que sa présence à bord a quelque chose à voir avec l'amibe ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le médecin. Giotto et Garrovick l'ont emmené aux cellules. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Bones, le temps presse !

\- Je le sais bien. Et je voulais vous demander si vous aviez pris une décision concernant la navette-sonde.

Jim se raidit. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, il se faisait des nœuds au cerveau pour déterminer lequel de ses deux plus proches amis il allait devoir envoyer à une mort quasi certaine. D'un autre côté, s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils risquaient tous d'y passer.

\- Je vais aller voir votre fou, et ensuite je vous convoquerai pour vous dire ce que j'ai décidé.

McCoy acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et le capitaine laissa les commandes à Kyle pour se rendre aux cellules. L' _Enterprise_ s'était rarement retrouvée dans une situation aussi critique que celle-ci. Il arrivait souvent que les équipes au sol rencontrent des problèmes et soient menacées, mais que tout le vaisseau se retrouve ainsi sous une épée de Damoclès était heureusement bien moins fréquent. Kirk sentait peser sur lui l'étrange maladie qui s'était répandue à bord avec une rapidité surnaturelle : sa tête était légère, ses membres plus lourds qu'à l'ordinaire, et sans les stimulants dont il s'était gavé, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter une irrépressible envie de dormir. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était bien un passager clandestin apparu comme par miracle dans la salle des données.

En arrivant à la porte des cellules, il entendit un murmure de conversation inhabituel, et reconnut presque immédiatement la voix de Garrovick, qui conversait selon toute probabilité avec le prisonnier, en dépit du règlement.

\- Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ? demandait le jeune lieutenant, la stupéfaction parfaitement audible dans sa voix.

\- Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, mais je suis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé et va se passer sur ce vaisseau, répondit une voix à la fois masculine et juvénile, que Kirk aurait sans hésitation qualifiée d'hystérique si elle n'avait pas produit un discours parfaitement construit et maîtrisé. Je sais que votre père était le capitaine de l' _USS Farragut_ et qu'il a été tué avec tout son équipage par une créature gazeuse composée essentiellement de dikironium. Je sais que vous avez rencontré cette même créature récemment, sur Argus X, qu'elle a dans ces circonstances coûté la vie à votre ami, l'enseigne Rizzo, qu'elle a failli vous tuer également – mais le commandant Spock vous a sauvé la vie – et que vous avez finalement réussi à la piéger et à l'anéantir grâce à une bombe matière/antimatière.*****

\- Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, intervint Kirk sévèrement en apparaissant à la vue de l'intrus.

Que Spock ait sauvé Garrovick en l'expulsant de sa cabine était connu d'un très petit nombre de personnes, à savoir lui-même, Garrovick évidemment, et Bones. Il avait passé sous silence l'épisode dans son journal officiel, essentiellement pour éviter de mettre Spock mal à l'aise (il avait agi particulièrement _illogiquement_ dans ces circonstances, et si, pour Kirk, cela ne faisait que prouver l'humanité flagrante de son premier officier, leurs supérieurs auraient probablement donné à cette tentative le nom de « complexe de martyre » dont Spock lui-même avait gratifié McCoy un quart d'heure auparavant). Comment ce type, qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas, pouvait-il être au courant de tout cela, voilà qui demeurait un mystère.

\- Capitaine, je… commença Garrovick en rougissant.

\- Laissez-moi seul avec le prisonnier, intima Jim.

Pendant ce court échange, l'intrus avait fixé son regard sur le capitaine, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de le voir à travers le champ de force qui fermait la cellule. La porte se referma sur le lieutenant.

\- Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici et comment vous en savez autant sur nous.

\- Devinez, répondit de façon assez incongrue le jeune homme, le visage tendu dans une expectative presque douloureuse.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kirk (il avait probablement mal entendu).

\- Si vous êtes vraiment le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, reprit l'autre, dont les yeux brillants le fixaient avec une intensité dérangeante, vous devez pouvoir deviner pour quelle raison je sais déjà tout sur vous. Votre intuition est légendaire et vous trouvez toujours la solution à tout. Je vous écoute.

 _Un fou_ , pensa Jim avec lassitude. _Je suis tombé sur un fou._

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, répondit-il sèchement. Notre vaisseau est dans une situation critique et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous. Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez prêt à me fournir des explications.

Il tourna les talons, l'esprit déjà focalisé sur la mission suicide qui allait peut-être coûter la vie à l'un de ses plus proches amis, lorsque la voix juvénile retentit, vibrante, fervente, dans son dos, martelant les mots à une vitesse proche de la distorsion 8 :

\- Vous avez prévu d'envoyer une navette d'exploration au cœur de l'amibe géante qui a déjà fait disparaître le système Gamma-7-A, mais vous hésitez sur la personne à qui confier cette mission. Les connaissances exobiologiques du docteur McCoy sont capitales, mais vous craignez qu'il ne tienne pas le coup dans la navette. Le commandant Spock serait plus indiqué, en raison de sa morphologie vulcaine plus résistante, mais vous aimeriez le garder près de vous pour gérer la situation de crise sur le vaisseau. Vous allez finir par choisir votre premier officier, et ce sera le bon choix, car le docteur McCoy n'aurait pas survécu à sa place. Pour finir, Spock réussira à sonder la créature et à vous faire parvenir un message qui vous permettra de la détruire et de sauver tout votre équipage, sans parler des systèmes proches, et probablement la galaxie tout entière.****** Et je ne me sens pas très bien, conclut le jeune homme, la voix soudainement tremblante.

Le capitaine, abasourdi par le petit discours que venait de lui servir le nouveau venu, sur un ton de certitude absolue, se retourna pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme était devenu très vert. Probablement l'amibe commençait-elle à l'affecter également.

\- Je vais envoyer une infirmière vous donner un stimulant, promit-il en scrutant attentivement le visage rond de l'intrus.

Ce dernier s'était laissé glisser au sol avec un gémissement et s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Kirk, lui-même peu assuré sur ses deux pieds, s'approcha du panneau de contrôle mural.

\- Capitaine Kirk à l'infirmerie. J'ai besoin d'un stimulant pour le prisonnier.

\- Le prisonnier ? répondit la voix de Chapel.

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Kirk, terminé.

En proie à une confusion qu'il avait rarement expérimentée, Jim passa devant Garrovick, lui intima de reprendre son poste en silence, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il avait besoin de faire le tri entre ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient. _Qui_ était ce type, _d'où_ venait-il, _quand_ était-il monté à bord, et _comment_ pouvait-il connaître les pensées personnelles du capitaine ? Il avait affirmé avec tellement d'aplomb ce qui allait se produire… Kirk se mordit les lèvres. Bon sang, il avait dit qu'il devait choisir Spock. Or, jusqu'à présent, il penchait plutôt pour Bones.

 _Le docteur McCoy n'aurait pas survécu à sa place._

C'était ridicule, totalement ridicule. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il le savoir ? L'hypothèse la moins absurde, qui semblait tout de même relativement improbable, était qu'il venait du futur, et avait eu connaissance, dans l'avenir, des journaux de bord de l' _Enterprise_. Mais pourquoi cette sorte de fascination enfantine pour le vaisseau, ses occupants, et jusqu'au champ de force qui le retenait prisonnier ?

 _Le docteur McCoy n'aurait pas survécu à sa place._

Jim soupira. Il devait prendre une décision. Et pour cela, il allait se fier aux paroles douteuse d'un allumé qui prétendait connaître le destin de son équipage.

...

Leonard Nimoy n'était _pas_ Spock. Ce fait étant parfaitement établi, il poussa un juron, absolument pas vulcain, et donna un violent coup de pied dans le secrétaire qui recelait son plus important secret. Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à ce petit fourbe, qui ne s'était introduit chez lui que dans le but de le voler, et qui lui avait dérobé, probablement par hasard, la seule chose dont il ne devait à aucun prix se séparer ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il été aussi naïf, aussi crédule, aussi stupide ?

 _Réfléchis_ , s'admonesta-t-il en respirant profondément.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait reçu ce PADD, et du discours qui l'avait accompagné. Il avait d'abord cru à une blague. Mais Gene******* ne plaisantait absolument pas. Alors, il l'avait cru fou. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un type persuadé d'être chargé par des extra-terrestres d'une mission cruciale pour l'avenir de l'humanité avait en réalité toute sa tête ? Leonard avait souri poliment. Il ne demandait pas mieux que de travailler, évidemment, et une série de SF lui convenait parfaitement, mais si le réalisateur était complètement taré et s'imaginait être en contact avec une intelligence supérieure vivant à des milliers d'années-lumière de la Terre, il valait peut-être mieux décliner.

Alors, Gene avait sorti le PADD, l'avait allumé et le lui avait tendu.

Leonard secoua la tête. Les souvenirs ne lui étaient, en l'occurrence, d'aucune utilité dans les circonstances présentes. Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était récupérer l'objet en question le plus vite possible, avant que son voleur ne comprenne de quoi il retourne et ne décide de l'utiliser. Bon sang, ce type était un physicien, probablement brillant, il allait comprendre en moins de deux secondes comment fonctionnait l'écran.

 _Arrête l'anticipation négative et réfléchis_ , répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à la place qu'avait occupée, une demi-heure auparavant, le jeune homme. _Sois logique_. (Il entretenait avec ce mot une relation particulière, faite d'exaspération et de tendresse. Mais dans ce genre de circonstances, Spock avait raison : les émotions étaient inutiles, voire néfastes. Seule comptait la logique.)

Le premier réflexe du voleur avait été de parler physique quantique, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Donc, il devait travailler dans le domaine des sciences. Très probablement dans une université. Il avait dit qu'il n'habitait « pas très loin ». Peut-être que s'il faisait le tour des sites des facs du coin, il tomberait sur sa photo, avec son nom (il le lui avait dit, mais Leonard ne l'avait malheureusement pas retenu, car jugé peu important – et lui n'avait pas, comme Spock, une mémoire eidétique) et, s'il était très chanceux, son adresse ?

Avec un soupir, Leonard Nimoy se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h35. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

 *** Ce chapitre comporte des références évidentes à cet épisode. Vous savez, celui où l' _Enterprise_ croise la route d'une grosse amibe de 18000 km de long, qui absorbe toute l'énergie autour d'elle, vidant les réservoirs du vaisseau et les forces vitales de ses occupants ? Pour mémoire, Kirk a décidé d'envoyer une navette-sonde pour essayer de glaner des renseignements sur la bestiole et de découvrir comment la neutraliser. McCoy et Spock se portent volontaires pour y aller (ils sont même plutôt enthousiastes, parce que c'est _fascinant_ ) et Kirk doit décider lequel il va envoyer au péril de sa vie. Voilà à peu près où nous en sommes lorsque Sheldon Cooper débarque direct du XXIème siècle... :-D**

 **** Quelques références TOS ici. Le "complexe de martyre" est une expression employée par Spock pour "prouver" que McCoy ne doit pas monter dans la navette-sonde. Les "contre-arguments de McCoy" que j'ai utilisés ici, pour prouver que Spock est au moins aussi inconscient que lui, proviennent des épisodes "The apple" (la plante venimeuse), "Obsession" (le nuage qui tue) et "Bread and circuses" (les arènes), qui se passent un peu avant "The immunity syndrome".**

 ***** Il existe un site qui recense tous les t-shirts de Sheldon Cooper. Si, si, je vous jure. J'ai choisi celui de The Flash...**

 ****** La planète où se déroule "A piece of the action" (un des meilleurs épisodes de la série !), la mission qui précède toute cette histoire d'amibe. Sur cette planète, on a l'impression d'être à Chicago dans les années 30. D'où la remarque de Giotto sur les gangsters.**

 ******* Pour la biographie ("Arthur ! Biographie !" - Ne cherchez pas si vous n'avez pas vu Kaamelott...) de Garrovick, voir l'épisode "Obsession".**

 ******** En gros, le résumé de "The immunity syndrome"...**

 ********* Roddenberry... Je vous promets, tout sera expliqué par la suite.**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Au cas où vous attendiez avec impatience la suite de cette palpitante aventure, la voici... avec un retard pour lequel je vous demande platement excuses. Mis à part le pauvre enseigne Garnett, tout le monde est canon dans ce chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – La fracturation des gâteaux secs***

Il se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours entiers. En clignant des paupières pour les décoller (opération qui s'avéra plus ardue que prévu), il marmonna d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Ordinateur, quel jour quelle heure ?

\- Date stellaire 4308,34. 7:42. Bonjour, capitaine Kirk.

Jim laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas manqué le début de son service sur la passerelle. Il ne lui restait que dix-huit minutes pour se rendre présentable et avaler quelque chose, mais il savait se montrer efficace lorsqu'il le fallait. Ce point ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment.

Il avait cependant l'impression d'oublier une chose importante.

Dix-sept minutes plus tard, il franchissait la porte qui le séparait de la passerelle en fredonnant un air entêtant qui traînait dans un coin de son esprit (une histoire d'oiseau qui se posait bêtement sur une branche, qu'il avait entendue par hasard dans le passé de la Terre, lors d'une mission récente où il avait rencontré le roi Arthur en personne depuis, l'air revenait par intermittence lui marteler le crâne, malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en débarrasser**). Mis à part ce léger détail, tout allait bien. L'amibe qui avait failli causer la perte de son vaisseau avait été détruite, son équipage n'était plus en danger de mort, et dans moins de sept heures ils seraient tous en permission sur Antares II, une petite planète paradisiaque qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Tout allait bien, mais il était quasiment certain qu'il oubliait une chose importante.

Sur la passerelle, Spock avait pris sa place au poste de commandement, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait dû dormir un peu en sortant de la navette qui lui avait permis de percer les mystères de la créature, puis reprendre son poste comme si de rien n'était, n'ayant besoin que de trois à quatre heures de sommeil par nuit. Avoir un Vulcain en tant que premier officier était un précieux atout. Cependant, ce qui était beaucoup plus surprenant était la présence sur la passerelle du docteur McCoy. Ce dernier s'était retiré dans sa cabine en même temps que le capitaine, et il aurait dû être en train de dormir comme un bienheureux à l'heure qu'il était. Deuxième constat peu habituel : débout à côté du fauteuil de commandement, il discutait à voix basse avec Spock. Or, « à voix basse » n'était pas une expression appropriée pour décrire une discussion entre le médecin en chef et le Vulcain.

Au bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant, Bones, qui s'était penché vers Spock, se redressa brusquement, les joues légèrement rouges, comme pris en flagrant délit de mutinerie. Le premier officier, comme à son habitude, demeura impassible, se contentant de se lever pour laisser la place à son supérieur.

\- Rien à signaler, capitaine. Nous serons sur Antares II dans 6,57 heures.

\- Merci, Spock, répondit Kirk, sur ses gardes (généralement, lorsque ces deux-là s'alliaient, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui). Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé, répondit McCoy en croisant ironiquement les bras. Et vous, Jim ? Pas d'effets secondaires des quarante-six mille stimulants que vous avez ingurgités hier ?

Spock tourna rapidement la tête vers le capitaine et Bones leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hyperbole, Spock. Le capitaine n'a pas pris _quarante-six mille_ stimulants.

\- Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison…

Troisième bizarrerie : le Vulcain s'interrompit de lui-même, coupant court à la discussion animée qui ne pouvait manquer de s'ensuivre. En temps normal, un malentendu sur une expression imagée du médecin pouvait leur durer un bon quart d'heure. McCoy, qui semblait nerveux, ou préoccupé, ne rebondit pas non plus et se contenta de fixer le nouveau venu, comme s'il cherchait une façon diplomate (ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes !) d'aborder un sujet délicat.

\- Aucun effet secondaire, répondit le capitaine avec prudence. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir et que vous n'osez pas me dire ? Venant de vous, ce serait plutôt étonnant, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Généralement, vous n'hésitez pas à me dire mes quatre vérités.

La réponse du médecin ne se fit pas attendre. McCoy croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une expression qui traduisait chez lui une perplexité ennuyée.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais pour quelle raison vous n'aviez pas vraiment l'air de vous préoccuper du sort de Spock hier lorsqu'il est parti dans cette fichue navette. Pour un peu, j'aurais cru que vous vous en fichiez complètement. J'étais même plus inquiet que vous. Moi, inquiet pour le gobelin ! Et vous m'avez tout simplement répondu que « Spock connaissait les probabilités lorsqu'il s'est porté volontaire » et c'est tout ! Il se trouve qu'un micro était activé à ce moment et que Spock vous a entendu. Comme vous l'imaginez, cela ne l'a _absolument pas atteint_ , parce qu'il est Vulcain, et donc au-delà de ce genre de considérations émotionnelles, mais nous nous sommes tous les deux demandé ce qui pouvait vous avoir rendu si désinvolte à l'égard de votre premier officier.

Jim comprit aussitôt la situation. Spock avait entendu la remarque et en avait été blessé/chagriné/touché à sa manière vulcaine, logique et incompréhensible, McCoy l'avait compris, et comme Spock ne savait pas extérioriser ses sentiments, le médecin volait à sa rescousse en les exprimant pour lui. Ce qui était très chevaleresque de sa part, ne put s'empêcher de se dire le capitaine avec un léger amusement, tempéré par un sentiment désagréable. En réalité, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de façon aussi peu empathique la veille, au plus fort de la crise, alors que Spock les avait tous sauvés au péril de sa vie. Tout ça parce qu'il avait pris pour argent comptant ce qu'un parfait inconnu lui avait raconté, sans même chercher à vérifier ses dires. Décidément, Bones avait raison : les stimulants ne lui réussissaient pas.

\- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas inquiet, c'est tout simplement que le prisonnier m'avait dit…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. _Le prisonnier_. Voilà la chose importante qu'il avait oubliée dans l'euphorie et l'épuisement de la veille.

\- Le prisonnier ? répéta Spock avec une très légère pointe d'étonnement.

\- Vous voulez dire le cinglé qu'on a surpris dans la salle des données ? ajouta McCoy.

Spock ne fit aucune remarque, mais il était évident qu'il se demandait comment un fait aussi énorme avait pu lui échapper. Dans la panique de la veille, plus personne n'avait pensé à ce type qui avait fait irruption sur le vaisseau en dépit de la logique et du bon sens. Lorsque tout était rentré dans l'ordre, le capitaine avait tout simplement mis de côté cet incident préoccupant et s'était effondré comme une masse dans ses quartiers sans plus se soucier de rien. Kirk retint un soupir. Il pressentait que la permission à laquelle tout son équipage rêvait depuis si longtemps allait être compromise par ce nouveau rebondissement.

\- Bones, Spock, avec moi. DeSalle, prenez les commandes.

.

\- Ah, capitaine, vous tombez bien.

Le jeune enseigne qui était de garde dans les cachots semblait nerveux, et le soulagement qui se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il vit apparaître ses trois supérieurs sembla excessif à Spock. Garder un prisonnier pendant une nuit, même après les péripéties de la veille, n'était une tâche ni épuisante, ni stressante. Il était illogique, même pour un humain particulièrement sensible comme l'était l'enseigne Garnett, de paraître à ce point heureux et libéré par la seule présence du capitaine dans les quartiers de surveillance.

\- Que s'est-il passé, enseigne ? demanda Kirk en fronçant les sourcils. Le prisonnier vous a-t-il causé du souci ?

\- Pas exactement, capitaine, mais…

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous alliez voir par vous-même, conclut-il en leur désignant le passage qui menait aux cellules.

Intrigué, Spock emboîta le pas de son supérieur, suivi de près par le médecin en chef. Ce dernier lui avait brièvement résumé la situation dans l'ascenseur : en découvrant un jeune homme étrangement vêtu et à l'attitude plus que surprenante devant la salle des données, il avait appelé la sécurité puis prévenu le capitaine. Kirk avait alors pris le relais et appris de la bouche de l'intrus des détails saisissants sur ses réflexions intimes, qu'il n'avait jamais confiées qu'à son journal de bord personnel. Pire, il avait fait mention non seulement de ce qui _s'était_ passé, mais de ce qui _allait_ se passer.

\- Je pense qu'il vient du futur, conclut Jim avec un soupir. Après tout, nous avons déjà vécu cette situation en sens inverse avec le capitaine Christopher*** et cela n'a rien d'impossible. J'imagine qu'il aura écouté mes journaux dans l'avenir, voilà pourquoi il en sait autant sur nous. Spock, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir manifesté plus d'inquiétude à votre endroit… Le prisonnier m'avait dit que vous alliez vous en sortir et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai cru.

\- Pourtant, il n'incitait pas vraiment à la confiance ! s'écria le médecin, qui paraissait outré par l'attitude du capitaine (plus que Spock, qui avait vu avec stupéfaction le docteur McCoy prendre sa défense auprès du capitaine sur la passerelle après leur querelle de la veille, le Vulcain n'était pas certain de comprendre les raisons de ce brusque revirement peut-être le praticien était-il tout simplement soulagé de retrouver le premier officier en vie et en bonne santé). Jim, soyez réaliste, ce type est complètement cinglé ! Vous l'auriez vu frapper de toutes ses forces contre la porte de l'ascenseur…

\- Cela n'empêche pas qu'il vienne effectivement du futur, était intervenu Spock. Nous serions dans ce cas confrontés à un grave problème qui risquerait de mettre en danger le continuum espace-temps.

Mais à peine aperçut-il le jeune homme qui parlait tout seul dans un coin de sa cellule que le premier officier comprit que le problème était différent.

L'intrus avait, durant la nuit, recouvert les murs de formules mathématiques à l'aide d'un stylo qu'il avait probablement sur lui (ce qui signifiait que le protocole, en particulier la fouille du prisonnier, n'avait pas été respecté). Chaque recoin de la pièce était empli de chiffres et de symboles que le Vulcain identifia sans aucune difficulté : il s'agissait des équations nécessaires pour mettre en place (ou désactiver) le champ de forces qui fermait la porte de la cellule.

\- Il écrit depuis hier soir, expliqua Garnett avec un soupir. Et il parle tout seul en permanence. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte.

Spock tendit l'oreille. Le jeune homme (car il avait tout au plus vingt-cinq ans) tâtonnait pour trouver la bonne formule, dialoguait avec lui-même dans une tentative un peu folle pour comprendre le mécanisme qui le tenait emprisonné. La logique et la rigueur derrière cette apparente folie impressionnèrent le premier officier. Visiblement, l'humain n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont fonctionnait un champ de forces, mais son raisonnement, à partir d'une simple observation de celui qu'il avait sous les yeux, l'avait amené aux bonnes conclusions. Cet homme était donc un éminent scientifique et un probable génie, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas venir du futur, car il était impensable qu'un brillant physicien du XXIV ou XXVème siècle doive tâtonner pour retrouver les formules élémentaires qu'il était fébrilement en train d'inscrire sur le dernier mètre carré vierge de la cellule, par terre, au pied du lit.

La question demeurait donc : d'où venait-il, et comment était-il arrivé sur le vaisseau ?

\- Oh !

Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte de leur présence et s'était redressé, tout droit, les yeux étincelants. A travers le champ de forces qui les séparait, Spock constata qu'il avait braqué son regard sur lui, et qu'il le regardait comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé. Il s'agissait d'un surprenant mélange d'admiration, de reconnaissance éperdue, de passion presque, qui faillit faire reculer d'un pas le Vulcain. Pourtant, il n'était pas aisément surpris, choqué ni embarrassé – mais ce regard était tellement proche de l'adoration qu'il se sentit malgré lui mal à l'aise.

\- Commandant Spock ? murmura l'intrus, la voix rauque et comme pleine de larmes contenues.

Le premier officier hocha prudemment la tête, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait et comment le jeune homme pouvait bien le connaître et lui vouer une telle vénération.

\- C'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- L'honneur est pour moi, répondit l'autre, les yeux tellement écarquillés que Spock n'aurait pas été surpris outre mesure de les voir se détacher de leurs orbites. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Je sais que vous désapprouvez l'étalage des sentiments, mais ce que j'éprouve est si fort que j'ai du mal à contenir mon euphorie.

Stupéfaits, Kirk et McCoy se retournèrent vers l'objet de l'attention du jeune homme. Spock sentit ses joues le brûler et il espéra que le médecin en chef ne le remarquerait pas.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut une telle déférence de votre part ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus neutre et détaché.

\- Vous êtes le modèle que je me suis efforcé d'atteindre depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu, répondit l'intrus sans hésitation, avec une ferveur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, rétorqua Spock, qui se sentait perdre pied. Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré.

\- Non, mais je vous connais. Vous êtes le commandant Spock, né le 6 janvier 2230 à ShiKahr. Vous avez un demi-frère du nom de Sybok, avec qui vous avez été élevé étant jeune. Vous possédiez un sehlat nommé I-Chaya. Vous avez été fiancé à l'âge de sept ans à une Vulcaine nommée T'Pring, que vous n'avez pas épousée malgré votre _pon farr_ tardif. Vous avez servi sur l' _Enterprise_ pendant onze ans sous le commandement du capitaine Pike, que vous avez sauvé en l'emmenant sur Talos afin qu'il puisse y vivre heureux, au prix d'une mutinerie contre le capitaine Kirk, ici présent…

\- Attendez une seconde, interrompit le docteur McCoy (ce pourquoi le premier officier lui serait infiniment reconnaissant toute sa vie, car entendre les détails les plus intimes de sa vie – le _pon farr_ par exemple – dans la bouche d'un parfait inconnu venait mettre à mal sa discipline vulcaine). Comment pouvez-vous savoir sur Spock des choses que nous-mêmes ne savons que depuis peu, des choses qui n'ont été révélées à personne ?

\- Devinez.

Le Vulcain se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il avait bien entendu. Sur sa gauche, le capitaine émit un gémissement de frustration.

\- Et ça recommence, marmonna-t-il.

\- Deviner ? répéta McCoy, sur le ton exaspéré qu'il prenait généralement avant de faire subir à un patient récalcitrant un examen physique particulièrement désagréable. Et vous, devinez ce que je vais…

\- Bones ! s'exclama le capitaine, qui anticipait probablement mieux que Spock les propos peu amènes du médecin. Monsieur, reprit-il en se tournant vers leur prisonnier, comprenez que vous êtes arrivé sur notre vaisseau d'une façon totalement illégale. C'est à vous de nous fournir des explications, et non à nous de « deviner » qui vous êtes et ce que vous cherchez sur notre vaisseau.

\- Est-ce que vous venez du futur ? demanda McCoy abruptement.

Le jeune homme resta résolument muet, les deux bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais il leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer le peu de cas qu'il faisait de cette hypothèse. Spock décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

\- Il n'est pas possible que notre hôte imprévu vienne du futur, ni même du présent, docteur. Je pencherais plutôt pour une date antérieure.

De nouveau, les yeux de l'intrus brillèrent d'admiration. Comme si la théorie du premier officier avait ouvert d'invisibles vannes, le jeune homme battit des mains et s'exclama :

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, commandant, comme toujours. Je m'appelle Sheldon Cooper, et je viens du XXIème siècle.

Kirk hocha la tête, sceptique.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, comment pouvez-vous connaître la vérité sur nous ? Et comment diable pouvez-vous avoir fait ce bond dans le temps ?

\- Parce que je suis un génie.

La réponse avait été faite avec un mélange d'ingénuité et de prétention qui laissa muet le capitaine. McCoy, de son côté, ouvrait la bouche pour contester vigoureusement une assertion aussi peu modeste, mais Sheldon Cooper enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

\- Je savais que vous étiez réels ! J'en étais sûr !

Spock fronça à son tour les sourcils. S'il connaissait fort bien le nom de Sheldon Cooper pour avoir étudié son théorème à l'Académie (une hypothèse physique fascinante, qui posait l'existence de multiples univers reliés par un seul et unique point fixe****), il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cet homme, aussi brillant physicien fût-il, avait réussi à avancer de deux cents ans dans le futur, depuis une époque où le voyage dans le temps n'était qu'un mythe. De plus, sa dernière remarque, prononcée avec une ferveur et un ravissement incompréhensibles, ne faisait qu'embrouiller davantage la situation.

\- Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas réels ? s'enquit-il.

\- Vous n'ignorez pas que vous êtes les héros d'une série télévisée de mon époque, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'enseigne Garnett qui avait suivi tout l'échange sans articuler un seul mot, vous, vous n'êtes pas un héros, vous êtes juste une tunique rouge, un faire-valoir destiné à périr dans d'atroces souffrances pendant que vos supérieurs parviennent à survivre de justesse.

Ça, Spock ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Et, au vu des yeux exorbités du capitaine et du médecin en chef, eux non plus.

\- Bon Dieu, de quoi parlez-vous ? éructa McCoy.

En face d'eux, le visage du jeune intrus devint perplexe.

\- Comment pouvez-vous ignorer cette série, près de trois siècles après sa naissance ? demanda-t-il, et l'on pouvait sentir percer dans sa voix une certaine angoisse. Ce n'est pas… logique !

C'était, après tout, une excellente question, à laquelle le Vulcain n'avait pas de réponse.

...

Depuis qu'il s'était installé en colocation à Pasadena, environ deux ans auparavant, Leonard Hofstader pensait être totalement immunisé contre les situations les plus loufoques, les plus absurdes et les plus embarrassantes. Trouver l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sheldon dans un état calamiteux, le salon jonché de feuilles jetées en vrac à travers la pièce (il avait dû marcher sur des gâteaux secs planqués en dessous, à en croire un « crac » qui avait retenti sinistrement lorsque le jeune physicien avait essayé de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine), après avoir été harcelé téléphoniquement par son colocataire (il lui avait laissé vingt-deux messages, que Leonard, épuisé et à bout de nerfs, n'avait même pas écoutés), pour finir par se faire réveiller par une sonnette insistante sur les coups de deux heures du matin, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il avait déjà vécu bien pire. Mais se retrouver, en robe de chambre et chaussettes, mal réveillé, pas coiffé, avec une haleine de chacal, en face d'un Leonard Nimoy qui semblait particulièrement excédé (alors même qu'il venait réveiller les gens en sonnant chez eux à deux heures du matin, ce qui constituait en soi un paradoxe), voilà qui relevait de l'inhabituel.

\- Euh… Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il assez stupidement.

\- Je cherche Sheldon Cooper, répondit l'acteur d'une voix froide qui concurrençait celle de Spock dans ses plus mauvais jours (et le Vulcain pouvait être coupant et glacial, Leonard, en tant que geek consommé, en savait quelque chose).

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupira le jeune homme, résigné et prêt à tout.

En face de lui, Leonard Nimoy haussa les sourcils. (Soit dit en passant, il était étrange de le voir avec des sourcils normaux. Et des oreilles normales. Et des vêtements normaux – en l'occurrence, un pantalon noir, un manteau beige et une écharpe bleue. Bref, de voir en lui un vieil homme et non un vieux Vulcain.)

\- Votre ami vous cause souvent du tracas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu moins sec.

\- Hélas, monsieur, c'est un art où il est passé maître, répondit le jeune homme sans se rendre compte immédiatement qu'il venait de ressortir au plus grand acteur de Star Trek une réplique de Star Wars*****. Entrez, je vais voir s'il est dans sa chambre.

Leonard referma la porte derrière l'acteur, qui embrassa d'un œil critique l'ensemble de la pièce.

\- Euh… Si vous trouvez un endroit où vous asseoir, n'hésitez pas !

Le physicien, slalomant entre les feuilles, se précipita vers la chambre de son colocataire et entra sans frapper. Il était encore passablement stupéfait de ce qui lui arrivait et commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point la situation était surréaliste. Il envisageait très sérieusement d'envoyer un texto à Howard et à Raj pour leur dire que Leonard Nimoy était dans son salon, lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose très étrange.

Sheldon n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Or, Sheldon était _toujours_ dans sa chambre à deux heures du matin. L'idée même qu'il ait découché était totalement incongrue, puisqu'il avait peur de marcher dans la rue après la nuit tombée. L'idée qu'il soit chez une fille était risible, puisque Sheldon ne s'intéressait pas davantage aux filles qu'aux promenades nocturnes. (Peut-être avait-il aussi peur des premières que des secondes, à y bien réfléchir.)

Leonard sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa robe de chambre et écouta le premier message que son colocataire lui avait laissé à 20h34.

 _Leonard, viens immédiatement à l'appartement ! J'ai fait une découverte extraordinaire ! Tu vas être époustouflé !_

 _20h36. Leonard, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas au téléphone ? Ne me dis pas que tu as rendez-vous avec une fille ? Elle est forcément moins intéressante que ce que j'ai à t'annoncer !_

 _20h37. Leonard, si tu ne me réponds pas d'ici 21h, je te préviens, je pars sans toi et tu le regretteras toute ta vie !_

 _Je pars ?_ Le jeune homme fit la moue. Où Sheldon voulait-il partir ? Quelle destination pourrait-elle le mettre dans un tel état ? Le simple fait d'aller seul au coin de la rue l'angoissait…

 _20h41. J'ai appelé Rajesh et Wolowitz. Ils ne me répondent pas. Vous passez tous à côté de l'occasion de votre vie !_

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas répondu. Ils avaient tous les trois passé la soirée ensemble, chez la mère d'Howard qui les avait gavés de plats tous meilleurs les uns que les autres, joué à des jeux vidéo, et mis leur téléphone en silencieux. La raison de ce blocus était que Sheldon s'était montré encore plus insupportable que d'habitude (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) depuis quelques jours – depuis, en fait, qu'il avait regardé un très vieux documentaire sur Star Trek, une espèce de conférence de très mauvaise qualité donnée par Leonard Nimoy et DeForest Kelley******, qu'il avait obtenue Dieu seul savait comment et repassée en boucle sur son ordinateur en essayant de comprendre les paroles mal enregistrées prononcées par les deux acteurs. Et voilà que Nimoy débarquait chez eux en pleine nuit. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il y avait un lien entre tout cela…

\- Monsieur Hofstader ?

La voix de Leonard Nimoy lui parvint, blanche et comme altérée, depuis le salon. Le jeune physicien se hâta de revenir vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas où est Sheldon mais j'ai l'impression que…

Il s'arrêta. L'acteur avait visiblement fouillé dans le tas de feuilles gisant à terre et en avait tiré une sorte d'écran oblong, que Leonard n'avait jamais vu chez eux et qui ressemblait assez, à y bien réfléchir, à un PADD tout droit sorti de la série, à cette différence près qu'il était parfaitement plat et parfaitement lisse, sans aucun bouton bizarre sur le côté, et sans aucune petite lumière rouge ou bleue. Cependant, une faible lueur émanait de l'objet. Elle clignota un instant, puis s'éteignit. En se rapprochant, Leonard constata que l'écran était fêlé en son milieu.

\- En fait, ce n'était pas des gâteaux secs… murmura-t-il.*******

Le regard noir et, lui sembla-t-il, désespéré, que lui jeta son visiteur nocturne lui passa toute envie d'essayer de plaisanter davantage à ce sujet.

* * *

 *** Si vous avez vu Tne Big Bang Theory, vous devez être habitué(e) aux titres alambiqués de ce genre. Je précise que le copyright appartient à mon copain.**

 **** Voir mon histoire "Monstres et compagnie"... (Non je n'ai pas honte.)**

 ***** Voir "Tomorrow is yesterday", un épisode génial de TOS dans lequel un officier de la Défense de l'Air américain se retrouve à bord de l'Enterprise.**

 ****** Dans mon histoire "Bon anniversaire, Spock", j'ai imaginé le théorème de Cooper. J'aime bien l'idée que Sheldon soit devenu un super physicien et que ses découvertes scientifiques soient connues de Spock des siècles plus tard.**

 ******* C3PO à Luke, à propose de D2R2.**

 ******** J'ai déjà parlé ailleurs de cette conférence dans laquelle les deux acteurs LISENT DES FANFICS ! Comme la vidéo est de très mauvaise qualité et qu'on ne comprend pas toujours ce que disent les acteurs, je me suis permis de fonder mon histoire sur une petite phrase incidemment prononcée par DeForest Kelley... que je vous livrerai plus tard, en temps utile.**

 ********* "C'est pas des gâteaux secs" : réplique culte s'il en est, extraite d'Indiana Jones 2 ("Le Temple maudit").**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Yeeeessss, le site re-fonctionne, c'est cool ! Voici donc la suite : quelques explications sur l'origine et la fonction de ce fameux PADD piqué par Sheldon chez Nimoy. Et, éventuellement, quelques considérations délirantes sur les vieilles séries télé que connaissent les membres de l'Enterprise…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Conseils de guerre**

\- Ce type, un génie ? Spock, vous vous moquez de nous, c'est la seule explication possible !

Le Vulcain se raidit un peu plus (chose que McCoy n'aurait pas crue possible, car il était déjà aussi droit qu'un piquet) et leur asséna son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue qui signifiait plus ou moins _Surak-me-donne-la-force-de-supporter-ces-impossibles-humains_ :

\- Capitaine, je croyais que vous aviez fini par comprendre que « me moquer de vous » n'entre pas dans les capacités de l'espèce à laquelle j'appartiens. Je me permettrai d'ajouter qu'une telle attitude de ma part serait parfaitement inconvenante, étant donné ma fonction au sein de ce vaisseau.

Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire en coin. La situation, pour critique qu'elle fût, comportait malgré tout un élément comique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. Le fait que les Terriens du XXIème siècle aient connu l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ par le biais d'une « série télévisée » nommée _Star Trek_ (ils avaient dû consulter l'ordinateur de bord pour essayer d'en savoir davantage), mais qui n'apparaissait dans aucune des bases de données historiques dont ils disposaient, constituait en soi une énigme, mais cette nouvelle, une fois le premier moment de surprise passé, n'avait pas bouleversé Leonard comme elle semblait avoir bouleversé Jim. Il existait des ponts temporels mystérieux entre le présent, le passé et l'avenir, il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises. L'arrivée de ce Sheldon Cooper n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus. Certes, il leur fallait remédier au problème que posait sa présence sur l' _Enterprise_ , mais il trouvait que ses deux amis réagissaient de façon légèrement disproportionnée.

L'intrus avait manqué se trouver mal lorsqu'il avait enfin compris que le nom de _Star Trek_ n'éveillait aucun souvenir, même lointain, dans l'esprit de son idole (car il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que Spock était l'idole de ce type – preuve suffisante en soi qu'il était complètement timbré). En effet, il n'était pas logique qu'une « série » populaire des années 1960 (selon les informations parcimonieuses que leur avait livrées le fameux Sheldon, du bout des lèvres et comme à regret) ait disparu corps et biens à un moment inconnu entre le XXIème et le XXIIIème siècle*, mais enfin, ce mystère qui préoccupait tant Jim et semblait fasciner Spock ne passionnait pas outre mesure le médecin en chef. Il était davantage préoccupé par l'état général d'épuisement de l'équipage suite à leur rencontre avec l'amibe géante.

Le capitaine avait profité de la faiblesse momentanée du prisonnier pour lui soutirer des informations, notamment sur la façon dont il avait traversé les siècles et la date précise de son départ, mais l'autre avait refusé de lâcher quoi que ce soit, demeurant obstinément figé sur place, dans une attitude fixe et rigide qui n'était pas sans rappeler le premier officier.

\- Je sais que vous pensez qu'il est de votre devoir de me renvoyer dans mon époque, avait-il fini par expliquer, mais j'ai fait à plusieurs reprises le vœu de ne pas quitter la passerelle de l' _Enterprise_ si jamais je parvenais à m'y retrouver, et j'entends demeurer fidèle à ma promesse, bien que cette dernière ait été donnée en rêve à un jouet.**

Sans rebondir sur cette dernière remarque qui pouvait passer, au choix, pour sibylline ou complètement loufoque (McCoy, pour sa part, ne se posait même pas la question : ce Sheldon, tout « génie » qu'il fût, avait définitivement un grain), Kirk fit remarquer d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur la passerelle, mais dans les cachots de l' _Enterprise_ , et vous n'êtes pas près de les quitter, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Sur ce, il avait fait mine de s'en aller. Les deux autres l'avaient suivi, connaissant par cœur la tactique de leur supérieur. Qui n'avait pas manqué de fonctionner, bien évidemment.

\- Capitaine Kirk !

La voix de Sheldon Cooper était teintée d'angoisse (à l'idée de rester de nouveau seul dans sa cellule ? à celle de ne jamais monter sur la passerelle ? parce que Spock s'éloignait de lui ? comment savoir, avec un zozo pareil ?) et son visage, collé au champ de force, sembla au médecin en chef tristement juvénile. Comment ce garçon au visage rond et aux yeux globuleux avait-il réussi à plier à sa guise l'espace et le temps, cela dépassait l'entendement.

\- Capitaine, je dois absolument respecter mon planning de salle de bains***. ( _McCoy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, et même Spock eut un léger mouvement d'incompréhension._ ) Je vous propose donc un marché : vous me laissez sortir et aller aux toilettes, vous me faites visiter l' _Enterprise_ , et je vous dirai comment je suis arrivé ici.

Inutile de dire que Kirk avait immédiatement tourné les talons sans écouter les supplications qui émanaient à présent de la cellule.

\- Garnett, faites-vous relayer auprès du prisonnier et allez dormir. Pas un mot de ce que vous avez vu à qui que ce soit, entendu ?

\- Bien, capitaine.

Sitôt sorti des quartiers de surveillance, Jim s'était tourné vers ses deux amis :

\- Un _marché_ ? fulmina-t-il. Ce type est complètement cinglé s'il croit que je vais le laisser libre de se balader dans mon vaisseau en échange d'informations qui ne m'intéressent après tout que très peu !

\- Capitaine, si je puis me permettre…

Le regard peu amène que Kirk avait jeté au premier officier aurait dû le dissuader de parler, mais comme à son habitude, le Vulcain n'en avait pas tenu compte :

\- Sheldon Cooper est un véritable génie à son époque, ou, étant donné son âge, devrait bientôt le devenir.

Lorsque le capitaine, rouge et au bord de la crise de nerfs, eut fini d'exprimer, de manière relativement imagée, ce qu'il pensait du prétendu « génie » du gamin qu'ils retenaient à fond de cale, Spock revint à la charge :

\- Quoi que vous en pensiez, le docteur Cooper est un brillant physicien, qui a établi en 2038 un théorème susceptible de résoudre le problème complexe des multivers.

McCoy, que la discussion amusait plus qu'autre chose, fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Lui-même n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Sheldon Cooper (mais, après tout, la physique n'était pas son domaine de prédilection), et, en le voyant s'exciter sur la porte de l'ascenseur comme un demeuré, il n'aurait jamais parié sur son intelligence supérieure.

\- _Susceptible_ , Spock ? demanda le médecin. A-t-il, oui ou non, effectué une découverte majeure qui risque de bouleverser le cours de l'avenir et d'affecter notre existence ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, la question se pose : faut-il le renvoyer dans son époque ou bien le garder avec nous ?

\- Le théorème de Cooper demeure encore obscur par certains points, et aucune découverte majeure n'en a _encore_ découlé, rectifia le Vulcain, mais il est fort possible que, d'ici quelques dizaines d'années, il soit à la base d'une découverte bouleversante sur les multivers.

\- Vous voulez baser notre décision sur une _possibilité_ ? demanda Kirk. Ça ne vous ressemble pas vraiment. Si nous avons laissé le capitaine Christopher en 1969 au lieu de l'emmener avec nous à notre époque, c'est uniquement parce que la non-existence de son fils aurait entraîné un changement majeur dans notre propre temporalité****. Imaginez ce qui se passera si nous laissons ce… ce Cooper rentrer à son époque (chose dont, soit dit en passant, il n'a pas l'air de mourir d'envie, étant donné l'amour qu'il vous porte) après ce qu'il a déjà vu ? Vous imaginez le paradoxe temporel ?

Spock, qui avait légèrement verdi à la mention de _l'amour_ que lui portait le prisonnier, se reprit.

\- Vous avez raison sur un point, capitaine. La découverte du théorème de Cooper ne changerait probablement pas _notre_ existence, mais je demeure persuadé qu'en laissant ce jeune homme à notre époque, nous sommes en train de changer le futur. D'ailleurs, capitaine, si ce théorème existe encore, du moins dans ma mémoire, cela signifie que le docteur Cooper l'a découvert au XXIème siècle, et que je l'ai par la suite appris. Cela signifie donc que nous l'avons renvoyé d'où il vient.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, incapable de trouver un argument valable, la referma avec un claquement mécontent. McCoy sourit de nouveau. Lutter avec Spock sur le terrain de la logique était pratiquement impossible.

\- Allons, Jim, ne faites pas cette tête ! Vous teniez tant que ça à le garder ? Rien qu'à le voir, je peux vous prédire que ce type ne va nous attirer que des ennuis. Autant le renvoyer le plus tôt possible d'où il vient !

\- A condition qu'il accepte de nous dire de quelle époque il vient, précisément, répondit le capitaine sur un ton lugubre. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir accepter son marché et le laisser visiter mon vaisseau…

.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que nous veut le capitaine ? demanda Chekov à son voisin de droite avec un bâillement à peine réprimé.

\- Pas la moindre, répondit Sulu avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le jeune Russe jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite assemblée que leur supérieur avait réunie dans la salle de conférence numéro 3 : il y avait là les trois membres les plus gradés de l'équipage, à savoir le commandant Spock, le lieutenant-commandant Scott et le docteur McCoy. Uhura représentait le département des communications, Giotto la sécurité, Sulu le pilotage. Seuls le premier officier et le médecin en chef semblaient peu surpris de la convocation, mais ils gardaient tous deux le silence, si bien que personne n'osa les interroger. Chekov se demandait pour quelle raison lui-même avait été convoqué. Il n'avait qu'un grade peu élevé, ne représentait aucun département, et d'ailleurs n'était arrivé que récemment sur l' _Enterprise_ , qui était sa première affectation… Peut-être le capitaine avait-il décelé en lui le formidable potentiel de réflexion et de décision caractéristique de son peuple ? Discrètement, il se pencha vers son voisin immédiat (en l'occurrence le docteur McCoy, qui se mordillait nerveusement le pouce) et murmura :

\- Docteur, c'est la première fois que je suis invité à participer à ce genre d'assemblées et je me demandais pour quelle raison… Peut-être le capitaine a-t-il reconnu mes qualités… ?

Le médecin lança au jeune homme un regard à la fois peu amène et empreint de compassion avant de grommeler :

\- Attendez de voir ce qui vous attend…

Chekov, alarmé, n'eut cependant pas le temps d'interroger davantage son voisin, car le capitaine entra dans la salle à grandes enjambées et vint se placer entre Spock et McCoy. Tout en faisant signe à la petite assemblée de rester assise, lui-même demeura debout, les deux poings appuyés sur la table de conférences :

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel malgré la tension à laquelle vous avez tous été récemment soumis.

Chekov se redressa légèrement, imité par le reste de l'assistance (Sauf Spock, qui était déjà droit comme un i).

\- Nous avons un problème, continua le capitaine avec une petite grimace, et j'ai besoin de votre avis sur le sujet. Un individu s'est téléporté sur le vaisseau hier, au plus fort de la crise. Nous ignorons comment et pourquoi. Le commandant Spock a formellement identifié cet homme comme le docteur Sheldon Cooper, humain et éminent physicien du XXIème siècle.

\- Humain, humain… c'est vite dit, grommela le docteur McCoy, mais sa remarque fut vite noyée sous le brouhaha des réactions des officiers.

Chekov, ébahi, incapable de commenter, n'en revenait pas. Un voyage dans le temps ? Depuis le XXIème siècle ? Ce Sheldon Cooper devait vraiment être un génie.

\- Nous devons donc décider ensemble, reprit Kirk un peu plus fort (les voix se turent aussitôt), de la conduite à adopter. La situation l'exige : nous devons renvoyer le docteur Cooper dans son époque, pour éviter un paradoxe temporel. L' _Enterprise_ a déjà fait face à un voyage dans le temps, et ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraye. Le commandant Spock juge préférable de l'accomplir dès maintenant, afin d'éviter tout risque. ( _Murmures unanimes de désapprobation._ ) Le docteur McCoy, pour sa part, estime préférable, pour des raisons médicales, que nous prenions une semaine de repos sur Antares II, comme prévu, avant de nous lancer dans cette nouvelle mission. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Chekov, pour sa part, aurait donné dix ans de sa vie pour les sept jours de permission que venait de lui faire miroiter le capitaine. Aussi, lorsqu'il fallut participer au vote, il s'empressa de lever la main en même temps que tous les autres membres de l'assistance, Spock excepté (ce dernier les regardait de son habituel regard neutre, légèrement angoissant, au fond duquel le jeune Russe avait l'impression de percevoir un reproche qui lui fit presque changer d'avis).

\- Je crois que la situation est claire, décréta le capitaine en jetant vers le premier officier un regard qui oscillait entre amusement et excuse. Chekov, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le pilote, qui se raidit sur son siège, j'avais pensé que vous pourriez nous aider en faisant visiter le vaisseau à notre… hôte impromptu. Tout renseignement que vous pourrez lui soutirer est bon à prendre, afin que nous puissions par la suite le renvoyer d'où il vient.

L'unique enseigne de l'assistance sentit se poser sur lui tous les regards, certains compatissants, d'autres franchement moqueurs. Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu être à sa place… Cependant, la requête du capitaine ne le dérangeait pas. Il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le nouveau venu, de l'interroger sur le XXIème siècle, sur la façon dont il avait réussi à voyager dans le temps. Il ne doutait pas d'être à la hauteur de la confiance que le capitaine plaçait en lui et de réussir à obtenir les informations demandées.

\- Bien sûr, capitaine, avec plaisir.

\- Merci, monsieur Chekov. Une dernière question avant que nous ne retournions tous à notre poste : avez-vous entendu parler d'une série télévisée du XXème siècle appelée… _Star Trek_ ?

Une fois le premier moment de surprise passé, Sulu fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous ne confondriez pas avec _Star Gate_ ? Parce que je suis à peu près sûr que ça a existé.

\- Non, non, M. Cooper a bien dit « _Star Trek_ ».

\- Pas très accrocheur comme titre, commenta Giotto. _X-Files_ , ça se retient mieux ! Pas que j'aie regardé cette vieillerie, hein ! Mais… le titre m'a marqué.

\- Moi, je me souviens de… _Buffy contre les vampires_ ? Un nom comme ça, déclara Uhura.

\- Plus jeune, ajouta l'ingénieur Scott d'un air rêveur, je regardais les aventures d'un type qui bricolait tout le temps… Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelait mais ça me fascinait. Bien sûr, les supports audiovisuels de l'époque étaient pitoyables, mais ils ont… comment dire… un certain charme désuet.

Le capitaine, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis face au tour qu'avait pris la conversation, toussota pour la faire cesser.

\- Bones, ne me dites pas que vous connaissez _Dr House_ ou _Urgences_ ou… ou _Grey's anatomy_ !

\- Non, capitaine, rétorqua le médecin assez sèchement, je ne connais rien de tout cela, et même si je voulais regarder de vieilles séries télévisées, je n'en choisirais pas une qui ait un rapport avec mon travail ! J'ai bien assez à faire comme ça sur le vaisseau, merci ! Par contre, je me demande comment _vous_ pouvez bien avoir autant de connaissances sur les séries du XXème siècle…

Le teint de Kirk vira soudainement au rouge soutenu et il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à « vous savez que j'ai beaucoup étudié l'histoire de la Terre, il fallait bien que je me documente », avant de quitter la salle précipitamment.

Chekov se leva à son tour en soupirant. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de dire que, pour sa part, il était absolument fan d'une vieille série (malheureusement pas tournée en Russie) appelée _Beverly Hills_.*****

…

\- HOWARD ! HOWARD, TÉLÉPHONE !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, frappé de plein fouet par la voix peu mélodieuse de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? hurla-t-il à son tour.

\- C'EST TON AMI LE NAIN A LUNETTES ! IL NE FAIT PAS SES NUITS OU QUOI ?

Howard se sentit tiraillé entre une furieuse envie de rire (il était impossible que Leonard, à l'autre bout du fil, n'ait pas entendu la périphrase imagée dont venait de le gratifier sa mère) et une furieuse envie de râler (il était quatre heures du matin). Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas rallumé son téléphone portable avant d'aller se coucher, pour éviter de subir le harcèlement sheldonien qui mettait à mal, depuis quelques jours, sa patience et ses tympans. Pour que Leonard l'appelle sur le fixe et donc ose braver les hurlements de sa mère, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

\- HOWARD ! TU TE DÉCIDES, OUI OU NON ?

\- C'est bon, j'arrive !

Il se leva en traînant des pieds, s'empara du téléphone dans le couloir et l'alluma.

\- Maintenant raccroche et fiche-nous la paix, Maman ! s'égosilla-t-il.

\- Howard ?

La voix de Leonard charriait une certaine panique qui le réveilla tout à fait et lui ôta de la bouche la remarque acerbe qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

\- Non, c'est le grand rabbin de Los Angeles, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Oh, et bien, _monsieur le rabbin_ , le _nain à lunettes_ est vraiment désolé de vous réveiller au milieu de la nuit, toi et ta mère, mais c'est un cas d'alerte rouge.

 _Alerte rouge_. Ça signifiait que Sheldon avait fait une connerie irréparable. Howard gémit.

\- Non, je vais passer mon tour, cette fois. Je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter Sheldon à cette heure.

\- Sheldon n'est pas là et c'est justement le problème !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'absence de Sheldon pourrait être un problème. Au contraire, c'est plutôt un miracle…

\- Il est parti dans le futur.

Le jeune ingénieur, qui ne s'attendait pas à une sortie aussi fracassante, ne sut que répondre. Soit Leonard avait consommé des substances illicites, soit…

\- Howard ? J'ai besoin de toi pour le ramener, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite à l'appartement !

\- Ecoute, j'ai envie de te répondre que c'est bien dommage pour les pauvres gars du futur que Sheldon va emmerder, mais personnellement, j'espère qu'il est parti assez loin pour être témoin du Big Crush. Qui sait, c'est peut-être même lui qui va le provoquer ?

Howard ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Il savait de quoi Sheldon était capable. Son départ dans le futur ( _mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire tordue ?_ ) ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle pour la sécurité du XXIème siècle.

\- J'en appelle à la solidarité de la Communauté de l'Anneau******, déclara solennellement Leonard. Raj est en route.

Derrière lui, une voix grave et atterrée se fit entendre :

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

Howard se demanda brièvement qui pouvait bien se trouver chez son ami à cette heure indue, mais il ne s'arrêta pas sur la question. Le fait d'avoir mentionné la Communauté de l'Anneau indiquait que Leonard était désespéré et avait besoin d'aide.

\- J'arrive, dit l'ingénieur avec un soupir.

\- Merci, Howard, tu es un vrai ami.

\- Un vrai ami qui meurt d'envie de balancer Sheldon au fin fond de la Montagne du Destin, ne l'oublie pas, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Sheldon lui avait toujours fait penser à l'Anneau Unique : responsable de terribles calamités, il avait le don de vous rendre invisible par sa façon de vous ignorer, de vous rabaisser, de vous humilier. De plus, il faisait ressortir en vous, comme chez Gollum, toutes vos pulsions belliqueuses et meurtrières. Enfin, fort heureusement, comme l'Anneau, Sheldon était absolument unique en son genre. La nature, effrayée de la terrible erreur qu'elle avait commise en le créant, avait immédiatement brisé le moule dans lequel elle l'avait jeté. La seule différence notable était que tout le monde convoitait l'Anneau, et que personne n'avait envie de passer plus de cinq secondes en compagnie de Sheldon.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva dans le hall d'entrée du 2311 Los Robles*******, il se trouve nez à nez avec Raj qui, mal réveillé, mal coiffé et mal habillé, bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- A toi aussi il t'a fait le coup de la Communauté de l'Anneau ?

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Sheldon dans le futur ? Ça ne tient pas debout !

Howard haussa les épaules. Leonard avait l'air vraiment paniqué, et après tout, Sheldon était bien capable d'avoir inventé une machine à voyager dans le temps. Qui, de préférence, créerait _un paradoxe temporel dont l'issue engendrerait une réaction en chaîne qui pourrait déchirer le tissu même du continuum espace-temps, provoquant la destruction totale de l'univers_ … Parce qu'il ne fallait pas être optimiste, on parlait de Sheldon, quand même. Aucune chance pour que les répercussions se limite à leur seule galaxie.********

Les deux amis franchirent la porte de l'appartement de Leonard, prêts à éclater en récriminations, mais les mots moururent sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils aperçurent, assis dans le canapé (à la place de Sheldon, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer stupidement Howard), un Leonard Nimoy parfaitement réveillé, et qui semblait les attendre. Les yeux de Raj s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'arrondit, et il sembla un instant sur le point de s'évanouir, avant d'articuler avec son accent indien d'autant plus prononcé qu'il était ému un « oh mon Dieu » qu'il réservait pour les grandes circonstances. Dans ce cas précis, Howard, qui pour sa part hésitait à esquisser un salut judéo-vulcain*********, était parfaitement d'accord avec son ami : ils vivaient un moment historique.

L'acteur ne leur laissa pas le temps d'articuler un mot :

\- Avant de me poser la moindre question, laissez-moi vous exposer brièvement les faits : votre ami Sheldon Cooper m'a volé un objet qui m'a été confié par le peuple vulcain il y a de cela cinquante ans. Il s'agit d'une fenêtre sur le futur. Votre ami a réussi à transformer le PADD en portail temporel et il est parti en 2268. Il est impératif que nous le ramenions à notre époque, quelque envie que j'aie de le laisser se faire tuer par un Gorn ou, plus probablement, par l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_. Et _oui_ , tout ce qui se passe dans _Star Trek_ est réel, et s'inspire des véritables journaux de bord de Starfleet. M. Hofstadter semble penser qu'à vous trois, vous pourriez être capable de comprendre les formules de votre ami et de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre. Acceptez-vous de nous aider ?

* * *

 *** Je vous jure qu'il y aura une explication** _ **logique**_ **à ce fait. Elle ne sera donnée que dans très longtemps (genre à la fin de cette fic), mais je vous promets que la « disparition » de _Star Trek_ des bases de données de la Fédération a une justification parfaitement cohérente.**

 **** Dans « The transporter malfunction » (saison 5 épisode 20), Sheldon dialogue avec une figurine de Spock (Leonard Nimoy fait la voix de Spock dans le rêve de Sheldon il s'agit malheureusement de sa seule contribution directe à la série). Cette dernière, après que Sheldon a obéi à un de ses ordres sans réfléchir, lui demande « Et si je te demandais de te jeter du haut de la passerelle de l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **, tu le ferais ? ». Et Sheldon de répondre, des étoiles dans les yeux : « Si j'arrivais sur la passerelle de l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **, je ne la quitterais plus jamais… ». Je sais que cette scène est postérieure au moment de la time-line où j'ai situé cette fic (à savoir au tout tout début de la série), mais on peut imaginer que Sheldon rêve de Spock assez souvent et a déjà juré de ne jamais quitter le vaisseau s'il parvenait à y monter…**

 ***** Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas habitués aux excentricités de Sheldon, sachez que ce dernier ne va aux toilettes qu'à certaines heures précises, et qu'il a mis en ligne son "planning de salle de bains" pour que tout le monde en profite… Eh ouais.**

 ****** Voir de nouveau « Tomorrow is yesterday ».**

 ******* Pardonnez-moi pour ce délire complet sur les séries du XX** **ème** **siècle. Il est très, très, très peu probable que celles que je cite aient traversé les siècles, mais je trouvais marrant de donner aux personnages une connaissance approximative des divertissements de notre époque.**

 ******** J'imagine que pour les geeks consommés que sont Leonard, Raj et Howard, une référence au** _ **Seigneur des Anneaux**_ **était de bon ton…**

 ********* L'adresse officielle de Leonard et Sheldon, à Pasadena.**

 ********** Citation de _Retour vers le futur_ , évidemment. Doc ajoute que « le cataclysme pourrait être plus localisé et affecter seulement notre galaxie »… Mais avec Sheldon, pas possible ! C'est forcément universel ! :-D**

 *********** Le salut vulcain a été inventé par Leonard Nimoy à partir d'un geste rituel juif. Si Howard le fait remarquer, c'est parce qu'il est Juif lui-même.**


	5. Chapitre 5

_J'aime les vacances parce que je suis toujours plus disponible pour l'écriture... Voici donc la suite des aventures de Sheldon et de Leonard Nimoy. Ou "Comment Sheldon commence à se mettre tout le monde à dos sur l'_ Enterprise _". C'est toujours aussi délirant, et on n'en apprend pas beaucoup sur le fameux PADD récupéré par Nimoy, mais je vous promets que tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Chekov, Sulu, Chapel**

Sulu était en train de tailler amoureusement un petit arbuste récolté sur Neural*, qui présentait de troublantes ressemblances avec un érable du Japon, et qu'il avait l'intention de transformer en bonzaï pour Nyota Uhura (cette dernière s'étant extasiée devant les magnifiques couleurs jaune et ocre de la plante), lorsque la porte du laboratoire de botanique s'ouvrit et que Pavel Chekov entra dans la pièce comme une tornade. Son visage arborait une teinte d'un rouge soutenu qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'état général de ses nerfs comme pour la tranquillité de son interlocuteur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda prudemment Sulu en reposant son petit sécateur.

\- Il me rend complètement dingue, voilà ce qui se passe ! répondit le jeune Russe avec un mouvement des mains particulièrement dramatique.

La dernière fois que le pilote avait vu Chekov, ce dernier était en grande conversation avec le capitaine, qui devait probablement lui donner des consignes strictes sur ce qu'il pouvait ou non montrer du vaisseau à leur visiteur inattendu. Sulu avait un instant plaint le jeune enseigne, contraint à babysitter un allumé venu du passé tout en essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez, le tout sans lui révéler quoi que ce soit de compromettant, puis il était passé dans le laboratoire de botanique, où il avait, comme d'habitude, oublié le reste du monde. Pour rompre quelques instants avec la pression de leur travail, Spock méditait, Uhura écoutait de la musique, Kirk lisait, Scotty bricolait, Chekov jouait à de vieux jeux vidéo, et Sulu s'occupait de ses plantes. Personne, en revanche, ne savait ce que faisait McCoy pour se détendre.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas planté là au beau milieu du vaisseau, quand même ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, non, il est aux toilettes, juste à l'entrée du labo. Et il n'en sortira pas avant 6,23 minutes, car, je cite, « il faut qu'il respecte son emploi du temps de salle de bains ». Ce type a un grain, Hikaru !

\- Il est spécial, d'accord, mais ce n'est quand même pas cette histoire de salle de bains qui vous met dans un état pareil ?

\- Il me rend _dingue_ , je vous dis ! s'exclama Chekov, qui semblait en effet au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur _tout_ ce qu'il voit, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je ne peux lui donner aucune explication technique sans risquer un paradoxe temporel ! Il voulait monter sur la passerelle et « essayer le siège du capitaine »**. Et cela n'est que la moins extravagante de ses demandes !

Sulu ne put réprimer un sourire, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la compassion.

\- Il n'est pas totalement stupide, si ? Il a forcément compris que nous ne pouvons rien lui dire.

Le jeune pilote leva de nouveau les mains au ciel avec emphase.

\- Oh, il n'est absolument pas stupide, et il a parfaitement compris, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'insister. Et d'insister encore. Comme les enfants qui sont certains d'avoir leurs parents à l'usure, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Sulu, qui avait trois frères et deux sœurs plus jeunes que lui, voyait _tout à fait_ ce que voulait dire son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas un enfant, essaya-t-il de contre-argumenter. C'est, d'après ce que nous a dit le capitaine, un brillant scientifique et…

\- Oh, ça, pour être brillant, il l'est ! J'ai malgré moi laissé échapper quelques… quelques bribes d'explications, et il a immédiatement posé les bonnes questions.

\- C'est ce qui vous inquiète ? De lui en avoir trop révélé ?

Chekov se mordit les lèvres.

\- Il y a un peu de ça, avoua-t-il. En désespoir de cause, j'ai fini par lui dire que je n'étais pas ingénieur et que je n'avais pas les compétences pour lui répondre. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

Hikaru secoua négativement la tête.

\- Il m'a dit – je cite – que « le Pavel Chekov du XXème siècle était certes plus petit mais beaucoup plus intelligent que moi » !

Cette fois, Sulu se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a comparé à l'acteur qui joue dans cette série, _Star Trek_ ou je ne sais trop quoi ?

Chekov se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Exactement ! Il est cinglé, je vous dis ! Mais il y a pire !

Les narines du jeune homme frémirent de rage, et Sulu, qui le connaissait bien, retira hâtivement son petit bonzaï hors de portée de sa colère.

\- Calmez-vous, Pavel, vous êtes tout rouge. Que vous a-t-il dit de si terrible ?

\- J'ai fini par ne plus lui fournir que des renseignements historiques pour éviter toute remarque scientifique, et j'étais en train de lui expliquer que le principe du réplicateur avait été pour la première fois théorisé en Russie (à ces mots, Sulu retint avec peine un sourire), lorsqu'il m'a interrompu pour affirmer avec un culot inébranlable que la meilleure chose que les Russes aient inventé, c'était… c'était _Tetris_ *** !

La phrase s'acheva sur une explosion suraiguë et indignée. Hikaru admit calmement qu'il aurait bien évidemment compati à la colère évidente de son ami s'il avait su ce qu'était _Tetris_.

\- C'est un jeu complètement stupide qui remonte à près de deux cent cinquante ans !

\- Et il a vraiment été inventé par les Russes ? s'enquit Sulu, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Le regard exaspéré que lui lança son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! répondit Chekov. Il est insupportable et je ne supporte plus de l'entendre répéter les mêmes questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre ! Je vous en prie, prenez-le avec vous pour une demi-heure, faites-lui visiter le labo, parlez-lui de vos plantes, au moins vous ne risquerez pas de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur notre technologie ! Ça me reposera les oreilles et surtout, ça m'empêchera de commettre un meurtre…

.

McCoy se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de dire pendant un instant où il se trouvait et ce qui l'avait abruptement tiré du sommeil. Puis il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau, et qu'il s'était effondré comme une masse sur le rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger. Un hurlement provenant de la salle principale de l'infirmerie le renseigna sur la raison de son brusque réveil. Il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau en catastrophe lorsqu'il perçut distinctement la voix de Christine Chapel, froide comme la glace et tranchante comme l'acier :

\- Il est hors de question que j'appelle le docteur McCoy. Votre cas est loin d'être une urgence et je suis tout à fait capable de m'en occuper.

La voix qui lui répondit était incontestablement celle de Sheldon Cooper, étrangement déformée par la souffrance ou l'angoisse, mais toujours aussi pénible :

\- J'en doute fortement. Vous n'êtes qu'une simple infirmière alors que le docteur McCoy est le médecin en chef du vaisseau. Il est évident que ses compétences dépassent de loin les vôtres et que vous… Aïe !

Cette ultime interjection fut accompagnée d'un discret sifflement indiquant que Chapel avait enfoncé, probablement sans trop de ménagements, un hypospray dans l'épaule de son patient réticent. Bones hésita. Devait-il intervenir ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation avec le voyageur du passé. Les deux interactions qu'il avait déjà eues avec lui lui suffisaient amplement, merci bien. De plus, sortir maintenant de son bureau reviendrait probablement, dans l'esprit tordu du docteur Cooper, à confirmer sa théorie selon laquelle l'infirmière n'était pas capable de s'occuper de lui. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide : Christine était plus que compétente, et puisque le jeune homme n'avait selon toute apparence auditive pas besoin d'une opération chirurgicale, elle s'en sortirait parfaitement seule.

Il se rassit à son bureau et tendit l'oreille.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez injecté ?

\- Un antidouleur et un relaxant, répondit Chapel. J'aurais préféré vous endormir, mais malheureusement vous devez être conscient pendant l'extraction.

 _L'extraction ?_ McCoy fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait bien pu faire ?

\- Christine, vous allez faire attention à Miranda, n'est-ce-pas ? intervint une troisième voix – celle de Sulu, qui sonnait presque désespérée.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Oui, Hikaru, je vais faire attention à Miranda. Elle n'est pas la plus à plaindre en ce moment, croyez-moi.

\- Il s'est assis sur elle ! s'écria le pilote.

McCoy fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il était très rare que Sulu hausse le ton et il se demandait bien ce que Sheldon Cooper avait bien pu faire pour le mettre ainsi en colère.

\- Quelle idée, aussi, de poser un cactus par terre ! répondit l'intéressé avant de pousser un long gémissement.

\- Ne soyez pas mélodramatique, l'antidouleur que je vous ai donné est instantané.

\- Ce n'est pas un cactus, ajouta Sulu. Il s'agit d'une espèce particulièrement rare…

 _Miranda_ , se souvint le docteur McCoy dans un flash. Il sentit monter en lui un fou rire qu'il parvint à maîtriser. Sulu avait la manie de donner un nom à presque toutes les plantes qu'il installait dans son laboratoire de botanique, et Leonard ne se souvenait généralement pas de ceux dont il avait affublé les trois quarts de ses trouvailles, mais Miranda était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Il faut dire qu'il s'agissait d'une plante exceptionnelle, aux curieuses propriétés : d'extérieur, elle ressemblait à une sorte de grosse balle ronde et verte, parcourue de petits points plus clairs. Quand on regardait de plus près, on se rendait compte que chacun de ces points était un petit trou, capable de s'agrandir pour aspirer une certaine quantité de nourriture. Miranda était carnivore, et capable de détecter de la chair fraîche à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Le pantalon d'un humain ne devait pas lui poser de problème.**** McCoy aurait donné très cher pour voir la tête (et d'autres parties anatomiques) de Sheldon Cooper en cet instant. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte entrouverte et jeta un discret coup d'œil.

L'accident du jeune homme avait drainé à l'infirmerie une petite foule de curieux : non seulement Sulu, inquiet pour son « cactus à l'envers », comme l'avait appelé le capitaine (qui avait évidemment posé sa main dessus, et avait vu sa paume littéralement aspirée à l'intérieur de la plante, ravie de ce morceau de choix l'extraction avait été relativement simple, les petites morsures n'étaient pas douloureuse, mais Jim étant Jim, la réaction allergique qui s'était ensuivie l'avaient empêché de se servir de sa main droite pendant près d'un mois), mais également Chekov, Riley, Charlène Masters et Giotto. Au milieu se tenait le docteur Cooper, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, la plante collée à son postérieur.

\- Arrêtez un peu vos simagrées, râla Christine en le poussant à plat ventre sur un lit médical. Je vous ai injecté un antidouleur.

\- Qui vous dit qu'il fonctionne sur moi ? rétorqua le principal intéressé. Il n'est pas question que je m'allonge sur ce lit et que vous vous occupiez de m'ôter cette plante, ajouta-t-il avec un glapissement indigné. Aucune femme n'a jamais porté la main sur cette partie de mon anatomie et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire maintenant.

Un silence répondit à cette sortie inattendue, puis l'infirmière haussa les épaules et commença à préparer ses instruments. McCoy se mordit la joue et revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Comme il le prévoyait, Chapel maîtrisait parfaitement la situation.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné que le commandant Spock vous ait repoussée ! Vous êtes une femme émotionnelle, sentimentale et d'une intelligence limitée. Comment avez-vous pu un seul instant imaginer pouvoir le séduire ?

Le médecin se figea, dans l'attente d'une réplique bien sentie de la part de son infirmière en chef. Christine, _amoureuse_ de Spock ? Christine, essayant de _séduire_ Spock ? Ridicule !

Mais le silence pesant qui s'installa derrière la porte semblait indiquer que Chapel ne trouvait rien à répondre. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'esprit de répartie qui lui manquait d'ordinaire. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

\- La vérité est difficile à entendre, n'est-ce-pas ? s'exclama triomphalement le jeune visiteur du passé. Maintenant que vous êtes compromise émotionnellement, allez me chercher le docteur McCoy.

Bones, stupéfait, resta assis devant son bureau tandis que les rouages de son cerveau se remettaient lentement en marche. Bon sang, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Le fait que Spock fuie l'infirmerie, par exemple, et insiste toujours pour que McCoy s'occupe de son cas, même dans les cas où Christine aurait parfaitement pu le faire. Les timides tentatives de l'infirmière pour répliquer de la soupe de _plomeek_ ***** et autres trucs immangeables très prisés sur Vulcain. Et cette fois, durant l'épisode avec Sargon et Hénoch******, où Christine et Spock avaient partagé une conscience… ils s'étaient par la suite évités comme la peste pendant plusieurs jours…

Un nouveau hurlement, suivi d'un bruit sourd, provint de la salle commune, et McCoy, cette fois, se précipita hors de son bureau.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en avisant le jeune scientifique allongé ou plutôt répandu sur un lit médical, la plante toujours collée à lui comme une bernique à son rocher.

Christine se tourna vers lui, les joues aussi rouges que l'uniforme de Giotto.

\- Oh, docteur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour si peu…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? aboya le médecin en chef.

\- Je l'ai juste endormi pour les quatre prochaines heures, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en vue d'Antarès.

Bones ouvrit la bouche et regarda la petite assemblée qui l'entourait. Il était évident que tous cherchaient à protéger l'infirmière, qui ne souhaitait pas voir son secret s'ébruiter dans tout le vaisseau. McCoy décida de ne faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Et vous avez l'intention de procéder à l'extraction pendant qu'il dort ?

\- Croyez-moi, docteur, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, fit remarquer Sulu, qui couvait sa plante d'un regard désolé. Il nous rend dingue.

Chekov, Masters, Riley et Giotto acquiescèrent vivement.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas le cirque qu'il a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ! ajouta le chef de la sécurité, qui pourtant en avait vu d'autres. Tout le pont 7 a été réveillé par ses hurlements, et il nous a insultés en klingon !

McCoy cligna rapidement des yeux.

\- …En klingon ?

\- Et en vulcain, ajouta Chekov. Avec quelques erreurs de syntaxe.

Le praticien poussa un soupir. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils ne l'auraient pas endormi pour quatre heures, mais pour quatre jours. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur jeter la pierre.

\- Allez, occupons-nous de Miranda, soupira-t-il en tendant la main vers ses instruments.

.

Leonard Nimoy avait rarement eu l'impression autant qu'aujourd'hui que sa vie lui échappait. Bien sûr, il avait eu son lot de déboires professionnels et personnels, comme tout un chacun, mais jamais ses problèmes n'avaient mis en jeu la sécurité de leur avenir à tous. Il croyait sans peine ses trois nouveaux alliés lorsque ces derniers lui affirmaient que Sheldon était tout à fait capable de provoquer une catastrophe intergalactique par sa seule présence. Et c'était par lui que le malheur était arrivé. S'il se trouvait maintenant à demi allongé sur un canapé inconfortable dans un appartement de Pasadena, à sept heures du matin, après une nuit blanche, à lutter désespérément contre le sommeil, alors que les trois génies qu'il avait appelés à la rescousse échangeaient non loin de lui, à voix basse pour ne pas le déranger, des propos tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Dans ce genre de circonstances – qui, heureusement, étaient rares – il regrettait amèrement de n'être pas Vulcain. Déjà, il aurait pu se passer de dormir, ensuite, il aurait pu comprendre la conversation d'une haute portée scientifique de ses compagnons d'infortune, et peut-être même y participer, et enfin il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'eux pour trouver la solution à son problème – d'ailleurs, il n'aurait probablement pas commis la stupidité de laisser entrer chez lui un être aussi retors que l'était Sheldon Cooper.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas malgré tout, s'exclama soudain le dénommé Howard en levant le nez d'une pile de papiers qu'il s'évertuait depuis plus d'une heure à déchiffrer sans trop de succès. Comment Sheldon a-t-il pu savoir que vous étiez en possession de ce… de cette chose ?

Leonard cligna des yeux et soupira. Cette question, il se la posait depuis qu'il avait constaté la disparition du PADD. Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il était fort peu probable que le jeune physicien ait fouillé au hasard dans ce tiroir précisément. Il avait tout fait pour éloigner son hôte imprévu en l'envoyant au grenier chercher d'improbables scénarios, puis, se désintéressant totalement dudit scénario, il avait fui la maison, tout simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Mais comment avait-il pu être au courant de son existence, voilà ce qui ne laissait pas de l'interpeller.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en se redressant péniblement.

\- Voulez-vous un verre d'eau, ou… ou de jus de pomme ? proposa l'autre Leonard.

L'acteur acquiesça.

\- Va pour le jus de pomme, merci. Vous avez avancé ? demanda-t-il. Je suis désolé, j'ai décroché il y a un bout de temps déjà.

Une fois le premier moment de stupéfaction passée, ils avaient rassemblé en liasses les feuilles noircies par Sheldon afin de comprendre son raisonnement. Une fois de retour chez lui, le jeune physicien avait, selon toute probabilité, allumé le PADD, récupéré toutes les données dont il pouvait avoir besoin, puis cherché désespérément comment transformer ce qui était une fenêtre sur l'avenir en portail temporel. Le fait qu'il y soit parvenu en seulement quelques heures était absolument délirant, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait disparu corps et biens, après avoir laissé une quarantaine de messages à ses amis pour les informer de sa « grande découverte ». Lorsque l'acteur avait fait part de son étonnement au docteur Hofstadter, ce dernier avait haussé les épaules et déclaré, blasé, que Sheldon était à la fois un grand malade mental et un génie absolu.

\- Une chose est sûre, avait-il ajouté pensivement, c'est qu'il n'a pas accès à une machine à remonter le temps, sinon il serait revenu le 25 septembre 2003, à 15h30. C'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Sheldon, et ce point faisait clairement partie de notre contrat de colocation : si l'un d'entre nous inventait un jour une machine à remonter le temps, il devait revenir à l'appartement à cet instant précis.*******

Leonard Nimoy avait ouvert la bouche pour demander au jeune homme s'il plaisantait, mais il avait finalement renoncé. Il était évident qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il venait d'entrer dans une sorte de monde parallèle qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre totalement, qui l'effrayait un peu, et qu'il avait pourtant contribué à créer. Un monde où Spock pouvait sans aucun problème discuter avec Wonder Woman, ou avec un hobbit, ou avec Flash Gordon, sans que personne ne trouve cela anormal. Un monde où la frontière entre fiction et réalité était tellement poreuse qu'il n'était pas certain que cet appartement, et ses occupants, existent réellement. Peut-être après tout était-il lui-même le personnage malheureux d'une histoire qui le dépassait totalement.

Rajesh lui tendit un verre empli de jus de pomme qu'il but avec grand plaisir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller toute la nuit, et se sentait non seulement épuisé mais également déshydraté. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne rajeunissait pas.

\- Nous avons compris quelque chose, répondit le jeune Indien : nous devons considérer l'espace comme une force en mouvement. Ce n'est pas Sheldon qui s'est déplacé jusqu'à l'année 2268, mais, d'une certaine façon, c'est l'année 2268 qui est… venu le chercher.

\- Je n'ai rien compris, admit Leonard avec un haussement d'épaules, mais comment pouvez-vous connaître la date d'arrivée de Sheldon ?

\- Le PADD l'indique nettement, expliqua Howard en désignant l'objet dont l'écran demeurait résolument noir depuis que Leonard Hofstadter avait malencontreusement mis le pied dessus. Regardez tout en haut.

L'acteur s'exécuta. Dans le coin supérieur gauche, un nombre clignotait faiblement : 4309.1. Il leva vers Howard un regard interrogateur.

\- Vous savez que vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup à Spock quand vous faites ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- On me l'a déjà dit, oui.

L'ingénieur eut le bon goût de rougir.

\- Pardon. En tant que fans de _Star Trek_ , nous savons que cette date correspond à l'année 2268. ( _Nimoy se retint de se prendre indignement la tête entre les mains et de s'arracher les cheveux qui lui restaient._ ) Plus précisément à l'épisode « The immunity syndrome ».

Leonard choisit de ne pas commenter le fait que des adultes puissent encombrer leur mémoire avec ce genre d'information sans intérêt.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils auront la présence d'esprit de l'envoyer en reconnaissance dans l'amibe géante à la place de Spock ? marmonna-t-il.

Un ricanement unanime lui répondit, et il se sentit lui-même sourire. Bon sang, il devait vraiment dormir. Il était en train de se laisser contaminer par cette troupe de geeks.

\- Si vraiment Kirk a le même degré d'intuition que dans la série, répondit Howard, alors il s'en est nécessairement débarrassé dès qu'il l'a vu. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident de téléporteur.

\- Vous savez ce qui me stupéfie le plus dans toute cette histoire ? demanda Nimoy sur une impulsion. Le fait qu'à aucun moment vous ne m'ayez traité de menteur. J'arrive chez vous avec cette histoire à dormir debout, et vous, vous me croyez immédiatement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas immédiatement mis à la porte avec un bon seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

Trois paires d'yeux outrés se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Vous êtes _Leonard Nimoy_ , répondit Raj comme si ces quatre mots constituaient une réponse suffisante.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai incarné Spock à l'écran que j'ai forcément toute ma santé mentale.

\- Vous êtes _Leonard Nimoy_ , répéta Howard sur le même ton d'évidence.

\- Ce que veulent dire mes amis, expliqua le jeune Leonard, c'est que même si vous nous racontez n'importe quoi, même si vous êtes totalement gâteux, rien que le fait que vous soyez là, avec nous, à essayer de sauver Sheldon…

\- A essayer de sauver l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ , corrigea l'ingénieur. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Sheldon va très bien, mais que le capitaine et le médecin en chef en sont à leur troisième crise d'apoplexie.

\- … Bref, quelle que soit la vérité au final, il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes là, avec nous, et que pour une fois, nous avons l'impression de vivre l'aventure au lieu de nous contenter de la regarder. Et vous savez la meilleure ? Si toute cette histoire est vraie, si vous avez toute votre tête et si ce PADD est bel et bien une fenêtre temporelle que Sheldon a transformée en portail, alors Raj, Howard et moi sommes votre meilleure chance de rattraper le coup. Et vous voudriez qu'on vous jette dehors ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère !

* * *

 *** Neural : planète sur laquelle Kirk et McCoy descendent dans "A private little war" (épisode que je n'aime pas trop parce qu'il n'y a pas Spock, qui s'est fait tirer dessus au début, mais il y a un passage où Shatner joue remarquablement bien le type empoisonné / blessé, à tel point que j'en ai eu vraiment mal pour lui même quand je ne l'aimais pas trop).**

 **** "This is my spot", of course. Mais c'était un peu difficile à caser.**

 ***** Idée de mon copain que j'ai vraiment adorée. Tetris a été inventé par un certain Aleksei Pajtnov en 1984.**

 ****** Est-il besoin de préciser que cette plante n'est pas canon ?**

 ******* "Amok Time".**

 ******** "Return to tomorrow" (jamais compris ce titre).**

 ********* Voir "The staircase implementation" (saison 3, episode 22) : Sheldon et Leonard se rencontrent en 2003 et une des premières choses que Sheldon lui dit, c'est que si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait à inventer ou trouver une machine à remonter le temps, il devrait revenir à cette minute précise. Pendant quelques secondes, tous les deux attendent, puis Sheldon hausse les épaules en disant "tant pis" avant de passer à autre chose. Cette histoire se passe deux ans et demie après la première rencontre des deux zozos, soit peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Penny dans l'appartement d'en face.**


	6. Chapitre 6

_... Suite du délire. Merci à OldGirl pour l'idée des oiseaux ! J'ai essayé de rendre Sheldon Cooper aussi IC que possible, à savoir : prétentieux, odieux et insupportable. A la fin de ce chapitre, premier paradoxe temporel de l'histoire (et pas le dernier). J'espère vraiment que tout fera sens à la fin, mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous voyez des incohérences, merci de vous montrer indulgents..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Scotty, Uhura, McCoy**

C'est avec un certain effarement que Scotty vit Sheldon Cooper se lever sans prévenir de la chaise où il s'était assis une demi-heure auparavant, entre l'ingénieur en chef et Nyota Uhura, et se diriger d'un pas légèrement chancelant vers un des nombreux aliens présents à « La chevelure de Tharpeinae », un petit bar calme et agréable, tout au bout de la plus longue plage de la côte sud. Un endroit paradisiaque, où les deux membres de l'équipage, sur la demande de leur capitaine, avaient entraîné leur invité surprise pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations – sans aucun succès jusqu'à présent.

C'est avec une stupeur sans borne que Scotty entendit Sheldon Cooper demander à l'Antarien qu'il avait abordé s'il possédait ou non un pancréas. A côté de lui, Uhura se frappa le front de sa main droite, dans un geste de désespoir profond face à tant de bêtise. Le jeune homme, comme tous les membres de l'équipage, avait reçu les informations nécessaires pour n'enfreindre, involontairement, aucun tabou culturel. Extrêmement amicaux, désireux d'échanger sur presque tous les sujets, les Antariens cultivaient cependant une très ancienne superstition selon laquelle parler de leur anatomie leur portait malheur. Le mot d'ordre, que le visiteur du passé avait entendu comme tout le monde, était donc de n'aborder sous aucun prétexte le sujet. (Un autre tabou concernait la virginité des prêtresses d'Ikkil, mais là, du côté de Sheldon Cooper, aucun risque, Scotty, après seulement une demi-heure de conversation avec le jeune physicien, en aurait mis sa main à couper : seule la _théorie_ l'intéressait, et visiblement dans tous les domaines.)

Il fallut tout le talent diplomatique d'Uhura et une tournée générale offerte par l'ingénieur en chef pour faire passer la bourde commise par celui que Scotty commençait à considérer comme un parasite du genre gênant, et qui ne semblait pas comprendre où était le problème.

\- Bon sang, siffla l'Ecossais à voix basse (il entendait son accent devenir plus prononcé à mesure que la colère montait en lui), vous avez entendu comme nous les instructions protocolaires avant de descendre ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de parler à cet Antarien de la disposition de ses organes ? Vous savez que c'est un tabou ici !

Le docteur Cooper (la simple idée d'appeler « docteur » un type incapable de ne pas prononcer le mot « pancréas » en rencontrant pour la première fois une civilisation extra-terrestre lui semblait tout bonnement aberrent, et Scotty aurait volontiers employé d'autres titres bien moins élogieux pour désigner leur boulet) regarda fixement son interlocuteur avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement aiguë :

\- La faute en est entièrement vôtre, premièrement car le capitaine m'a placé sous votre responsabilité, deuxièmement car vous m'avez initié à cette boisson alcoolisée.

Il désignait d'un doigt mal assuré le verre encore aux trois quarts pleins de liqueur cardassienne.

\- Vous avez bu deux gorgées ! protesta l'ingénieur, outré de tant de mauvaise foi.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air réprobateur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux exorbités et les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne accusatrice.

\- Exactement. Vous auriez pu et dû m'en empêcher. Le capitaine appréciera votre façon d'enivrer vos hôtes pour leur faire commettre des impairs diplomatiques.

Scotty, abasourdi (depuis quand deux gorgées de liqueur cardassienne permettaient-elles d'« enivrer » quelqu'un ?), sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lorsque le capitaine lui avait demandé de faire boire leur « hôte » afin d'obtenir des informations sur la date précise à laquelle il avait quitté la Terre et la façon dont il avait allègrement sauté plus de deux siècles jusqu'à la salle des données de l' _Enterprise_ , il s'était imaginé que la tâche serait aisée. Grave erreur ! Selon toute apparence, le jeune physicien entendait rester à bord du vaisseau et refusait catégoriquement de fournir à quiconque le moindre éclaircissement concernant son improbable voyage temporel. Depuis une demi-heure qu'ils discutaient avec Uhura, il n'avait rien lâché, et Scotty commençait à douter qu'il le fasse un jour, même saoul au dernier degré.

Sheldon Cooper était à la fois têtu et fatigant. Il alliait des remarques absurdes à des commentaires techniques extrêmement pertinents, et se comportait comme un gosse de quatre ans à qui on aurait implanté dans le cerveau un vocabulaire étendu et une connaissance scientifique quasiment illimitée. Avant l'incident avec l'Antarien, la seule chose que Scotty ait réussi à lui soutirer était le fait qu'il vivait en colocation avec un dénommé Leonard, alors que lui-même lui en avait probablement appris beaucoup trop sur la distorsion et la combinaison matière / antimatière qui permettait l'usage du dilithium.

Uhura posa une main sur le bras de l'ingénieur et lui fit signe qu'elle prenait la relève.

\- Sheldon, parlez-nous donc un peu de votre vie, de votre travail… commença-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis certaine que vous êtes excellent dans votre domaine.

Scotty fut stupéfait de voir l'attitude du physicien changer immédiatement suite au compliment de la jeune femme.

\- En effet, je suis excellent, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Certains de mes collègues semblent penser qu'ils sont du même niveau que moi. Bien évidemment, ils se trompent, conclut-il avec un petit rire méprisant tout en prenant une autre gorgée de liqueur.

\- Sûrement vos pairs… commença Scotty.

\- Je n'ai pas de pairs à mon époque, répondit Sheldon Cooper sur le ton de l'évidence. La seule personne que je pourrais considérer comme mon équivalent intellectuel est le commandant Spock.

L'ingénieur vit les yeux d'Uhura s'écarquiller et sa bouche dessiner un « O » de stupéfaction, et il sut que l'expression de son propre visage devait refléter celle de sa compagne. Il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun humain vaniteux au point de prétendre égaler en intelligence le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_. Ceux qui avaient vaguement essayé de prouver la supériorité de l'esprit humain sur l'esprit vulcain (principalement des gros bonnets de Starfleet, qui avaient du mal à admettre que l'un des rares aliens présents sur un vaisseau presque exclusivement humain pût sans problème mener de front les devoirs d'officier scientifique et de premier officier, et trouver en plus le moyen de contribuer activement à la publication d'articles de fond pour l'Académie des Sciences Vulcaines) l'avaient payé de leur dignité lorsque Kirk avait aimablement suggéré « une petite partie d'échecs avec le commandant Spock », que ledit commandant avait évidemment gagnée haut la main, tout en effectuant mentalement les calculs nécessaires à la bonne marche du vaisseau.

\- Vous-mêmes, poursuivit le physicien sans se rendre compte de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles sur ses interlocuteurs, bien que plus avancés que moi dans le domaine de la technologie, m'êtes évidemment inférieurs sur le plan de la réflexion et de l'intelligence. Monsieur Scott, votre travail sur l' _Enterprise_ est bien évidemment remarquable, mais, après tout, il ne s'agit que de maintenance technique – le travail d'un simple _ingénieur_ , conclut-il avec un frémissement méprisant des narines.

Scotty sentit le sang lui battre dans les tempes, tandis qu'Uhura, qui avait évidemment senti sa colère, appuyait plus fermement sur son bras pour le retenir et volait à son secours :

\- Docteur Cooper, dit-elle de sa voix la plus froide (qui rappela à l'ingénieur en chef qu'il valait mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie), je vous mets au défi de mener à bien le travail de M. Scott ne serait-ce que pendant un quart d'heure.

\- Oh, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, protesta le jeune homme en secouant la tête, et Scotty pensa qu'il allait s'excuser. Je n'insinuais pas que M. Scott n'était pas capable de faire son travail correctement, bien au contraire. Je sais que les membres de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ sont tous plus que qualifiés pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire sur le vaisseau. Je voulais simplement observer qu'à côté des recherches scientifiques conduites par le commandant Spock ou moi-même, le travail d'un ingénieur était sans intérêt aucun. Quant à vous…

Il se retourna vers Uhura, qui le fixait, bouche bée.

\- … votre rôle se borne à recevoir les communications et à les transmettre à vos supérieurs. Aucune intelligence spécifique n'est requise pour cela.

Scotty se leva sans réfléchir, et, sans réfléchir encore (il en était arrivé à un degré d'indignation tel qu'il était incapable de raisonner), et malgré la main d'Uhura qui essayait de le retenir, il balança son poing dans le visage souriant et insupportable de suffisance de Sheldon Cooper.

.

Lorsque son communicateur émit un léger _bip_ , indiquant une urgence médicale, Bones sut immédiatement que le problème venait de l'intrus (Jim avait beau l'appeler « leur invité surprise », le médecin en chef ne parvenait pas à le considérer autrement que comme un parasite géant). Il avait essayé de dissuader le capitaine de le laisser quitter le vaisseau, quelque envie que le jeune homme eût manifestée de se joindre à l'équipage en permission. Un type venant du XXIème siècle n'avait rien à faire sur Antarès. Mais Kirk, avec son optimisme habituel, semblait penser que découvrir une planète paradisiaque l'assouplirait un peu. McCoy aurait préféré laisser le physicien sous la houlette de Spock, pour plusieurs raisons _très logiques_ :

1) Il était évident qu'il était totalement amoureux du Vulcain, si on prenait en considération la façon dont il le regardait béatement à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

2) Spock était le calme incarné, et ne s'énerverait pas après Sheldon Cooper, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage qui avaient été, même brièvement en contact avec lui, l'avaient fait (il avait réussi, en moins d'une heure, à vexer profondément Chekov, à énerver Sulu en manquant tuer sa précieuse Miranda et à mettre Chapel tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle lui avait administré une dose de somnifère capable d'endormir un sehlat*, ce qui était un véritable record) : il se contenterait de lever un sourcil, sans s'arrêter de travailler.

3) Si l'intrus devenait vraiment trop pénible et réussissait à irriter même l'impassible premier officier, ce dernier pourrait toujours lui administrer une petite prise vulcaine maison.

Mais la proposition n'avait pas emporté l'adhésion de Jim. Selon ce dernier, Scotty serait plus à même de faire parler le jeune scientifique. (Et McCoy devait avouer qu'en terme de sociabilité, l'Ecossais était en effet beaucoup plus doué que le Vulcain.) C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'ingénieur en chef à l'autre bout du communicateur, Bones pressentit qu'on allait très bientôt lui refiler le bébé.

\- Docteur ? Etes-vous descendu sur Antarès ?

Leonard soupira. Il était assis, seul, face à la mer, bercé par le ressac et le cri mélodieux des oiseaux de mer qu'il ne pouvait distinguer dans le crépuscule violet. Derrière lui, il entendait la rumeur de la ville, les rires des passants, le souffle du vent dans les roseaux. Il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même et avec l'univers, et n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour rejoindre la civilisation et son lot d'emmerdes.

\- Oui, je suis sur la plage. Un problème ?

\- Eh bien… Il se pourrait que… euh… que dans un moment de colère… légitime… euh…

\- Crachez le morceau, Scotty, ordonna McCoy avec un soupir en se levant à regrets.

\- J'ai… frappé le docteur Cooper.

Bones se sentit sourire malgré lui tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la petite dune isolée qu'il avait choisie _pour être au calme ce soir_.

\- A-t-il insulté l' _Enterprise_ ? demanda le médecin, sincèrement curieux.

Cela lui semblait étonnant, car le jeune homme avait admiré avec un enthousiasme excessif toutes les salles que lui avait montrées Chekov, y compris les toilettes et les placards. Cependant, McCoy ne pouvait imaginer une autre raison susceptible de faire sortir l'Ecossais de ses gonds. Il l'avait déjà vu résister à des provocations de tous genres – mais dès qu'il était question de son cher vaisseau, il était impossible de le raisonner.**

\- Pas exactement, marmonna évasivement l'ingénieur. Nous sommes tout au bout de la plage, devant « La chevelure de Tharpeinae ».

\- Je vois. Je suis tout près, j'arrive.

Bones referma son communicateur et pressa le pas, curieux malgré lui de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il trouva Sheldon Cooper entre Scotty et Uhura. Le jeune physicien leur dardait des regards emplis de rancœur, dignes des méchants les plus mal interprétés des plus mauvais films du XXème siècle, et pressait contre son nez un mouchoir taché de sang.

\- Docteur McCoy ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il le vit, du même ton qu'il aurait utilisé pour dire « Mon sauveur ! ».

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? grommela l'intéressé en ôtant la main du jeune homme pour examiner de plus près son appendice nasal.

Rien de cassé, rien de grave, diagnostiqua-t-il immédiatement. Le saignement avait cessé et la douleur résiduelle devait avoisiner les 0,5 sur une échelle de 1 à 10.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! glapit Sheldon Cooper avec indignation. C'est M. Scott qui m'a frappé sans aucune raison !

\- Je vois. Est-ce que par hasard vous étiez en train de parler lorsqu'il vous a frappé ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

\- Moi, je le vois, et c'est l'essentiel. Scotty, Uhura, le docteur Cooper n'a rien de grave (il ignora la protestation du jeune homme). Je me charge de lui. Retournez boire un verre et passez une bonne soirée.

Scotty se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je… je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid…

Bones haussa les épaules.

\- Ça peut arriver aux meilleurs d'entre nous, et je crois que notre « invité » est particulièrement doué pour générer ce genre de réactions épidermiques. Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'il vous a dit pour vous mettre dans des états pareils.

L'ingénieur était à présent presque aussi rouge que sa veste.

\- Il a cru nécessaire de défendre mon honneur, répondit Uhura à sa place, avec un sourire qui indiquait, selon McCoy, que cela ne lui avait pas déplu.*** Désolé, docteur, dites au capitaine que nous avons vraiment essayé, mais que la mission était trop difficile pour nous.

Bones hocha la tête et regarda ses deux coéquipiers s'éloigner vers la ville avant de se tourner vers le docteur Cooper qui… boudait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Ecoutez, vous venez déjà de ruiner ma soirée, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour votre attitude puérile, déclara le médecin en chef de son ton le moins amène.

Il fut surpris de voir Sheldon Cooper faire un pas prudent en arrière, le regard empli d'une terreur inexplicable.

\- Docteur… Derrière vous…

McCoy fit volte-face, prêt à affronter le danger, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut trois oiseaux de mer, qui ressemblaient à de grosses mouettes bleues, en train de picorer.****

\- Quoi, derrière moi ?

Un des volatiles s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme, qui laissa tomber le mouchoir taché de sang qu'il tenait à la main et s'enfuit en courant vers un bosquet d'arbres. Le médecin poussa un juron et se lança à sa poursuite. Il n'était pas bien certain de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer, mais ce n'était pas important : ce qui comptait était de rattraper cet abruti, de le renvoyer sur le vaisseau et de le laisser, comme Bones l'avait préconisé dès le départ, entre les mains de Spock.

Un hurlement retentit dans le bosquet, presque aussitôt suivi par un autre cri plus aigu. Le premier avait été poussé par un homme, le second par une femme. McCoy accéléra, vaguement conscient du bruit de pas derrière lui. Le bruit avait probablement alerté les rares passants qui se promenaient au bout de la plage.

Le jeune physicien s'était immobilisé face à un couple qui profitait visiblement de la solitude et de la pénombre du bosquet pour se bécoter tranquillement. Probablement leur avait-il foncé dedans en courant à l'aveugle pour échapper aux terribles oiseaux antariens (à peu près aussi dangereux que des goélands), et avait-il crié de surprise. La femme, une Antarienne aux longs cheveux rouges, avait eu peur de ce fou qui était venu perturber ses ébats nocturnes, et avait (légitimement) hurlé à son tour. Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser à la place de l'andouille qu'il était censé chaperonner, lorsqu'il reconnut, non sans atterrement, l'homme qui « accompagnait » l'Antarienne.

\- Jim ?

Derrière Bones, une exclamation de colère retentit, poussée par un des passants qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici, et il comprit que Sheldon Cooper, en révélant les projets du capitaine pour la nuit, venait de le placer dans une situation au mieux diplomatiquement embarrassante.

.

\- Passe-moi l'ordinateur de Sheldon, intima Howard, et Leonard obéit docilement, sans se poser de question (après tout, Wolowitz était l'expert en ingénierie, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait).

Il avait rarement vécu un moment aussi exaltant au cours de sa vie, et cela incluait la fois où Joyce Kim avait passé la nuit dans son lit (ou, pour être plus exact, un quart d'heure, après quoi Sheldon avait fait irruption dans sa chambre – un souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement évoquer*****). Après avoir vainement, pendant près de cinq heures, tenté de comprendre les formules absconses écrites par Sheldon, ils avaient renoncé et s'étaient penchés sur le PADD brisé, dans l'espoir de parvenir à l'allumer.

Puis le miracle s'était produit : ils avaient réussi à l'ouvrir, à en examiner les composants, et à le réparer en grande partie, de façon totalement empirique, en essayant divers branchements (l'intérieur était majoritairement composé de fils extrêmement fins) et en utilisant les pièces d'objets électroniques qui leur étaient tombés sous la main. Démonter l'ordinateur de Sheldon pour en retirer la carte mère ne semblait pas une chose totalement folle à faire (de toute façon, Sheldon n'était pas là, il était parti en 2268, ils pouvaient donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient de ses affaires, et même s'asseoir à sa place sur le canapé), si cela leur permettait de rétablir la connexion cassée.

L'ingénieur avait à peine fini d'intégrer au PADD le chipset qu'il venait de désolidariser de la carte mère que l'écran brisé se couvrit de lignes. Raj poussa un cri suraigu de victoire, tandis qu'Howard, stupéfait, contemplait son œuvre.

\- Beau travail, commenta Leonard en le poussant du coude.

L'autre Leonard – qui s'était endormi sur le canapé, à la place de Sheldon, près d'une heure et demie auparavant – sursauta et se redressa en clignant des yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Leonard se tourna vers l'acteur et exhiba le PADD.

\- Il fonctionne ! exulta-t-il.

Nimoy le regarda avec une expression qui hésitait entre l'incrédulité et la méfiance.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi à rétablir un lien entre le présent et le futur ?

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les trois amis en chœur.

\- Le PADD fonctionne exactement comme il fonctionnait avant que Sheldon ne le bidouille, précisa Howard.

Leonard Nimoy hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré, ou peut-être désespéré.

\- Et à quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ? Il s'agit d'une fenêtre à sens unique, pas d'un moyen de communication ! Tout ce que fait cet objet est de me donner accès aux données de l' _Enterprise_. Je ne peux en aucun cas communiquer avec l'équipage.

Un poids retomba sur les épaules de Leonard, et probablement de ses deux confrères, à en juger par leur mine déconfite. Maintenant que l'acteur le pointait du doigt, il lui apparaissait évident que ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir avait beau être un véritable exploit scientifique et technique (réparer un objet provenant du futur, construit par la civilisation la plus avancée de l'univers – Nimoy leur avait expliqué que cet artefact venait de Vulcain, sans davantage d'explications), cela ne leur était d'aucune utilité pour résoudre leur problème.

En dépit de ses nombreuses récriminations contre son colocataire, Leonard n'avait aucune envie de le laisser en 2268. C'était une responsabilité immense qu'il ne voulait pas endosser, et puis, il s'était habitué à la présence de Sheldon à Las Robles. Enfin, comment expliquer à Mary Cooper la disparition de son fils ? Cette simple idée lui donnait des sueurs froides.

La voix de Raj coupa le fil de ses pensées.

\- Attendez, attendez, nous pourrions peut-être… chercher des mentions de Sheldon dans le futur !

Leonard Nimoy, qui s'était pris la tête dans les mains, la releva immédiatement.

\- Vous avez raison, cela pourrait nous aider, répondit-il en s'emparant fiévreusement de l'objet.

\- Déjà, nous allons savoir si Sheldon a rendu l'équipage totalement fou, ou bien a détruit le vaisseau, plaisanta Howard, mais les regards réprobateurs qu'il récolta des trois autres membres de l'assemblée le firent efficacement taire.

\- Sheldon n'a pas détruit le vaisseau, s'écria Leonard, frappé par une idée soudaine. Monsieur Nimoy, Gene Roddenberry s'est inspiré de faits réels pour la série, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'acteur acquiesça.

\- Oui, nous avons essayé de coller au plus près des données auxquelles nous avions accès, mais parfois, la production nous a imposé certaines… contraintes.

Le mot, prononcé avec un mépris presque palpable, sonnait plutôt comme « imbécilités ».

\- Oh, comme les hippies de l'espace dans _The way to Eden******_ ? demanda le jeune Indien.

Nimoy secoua la tête négativement.

\- Malheureusement, celui-là est rigoureusement exact.

Un silence compatissant suivit cette annonce fracassante.

\- M. Hofstadter, pourquoi m'avez-vous posé cette question ?

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que dans l'épisode qui suit immédiatement la date à laquelle Sheldon est arrivé sur le vaisseau…

\- _Elaan of Troyius_ , compléta obligeamment Howard, s'attirant un regard incrédule de la part de Leonard Nimoy.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Dans cet épisode, il n'est pas fait mention de Sheldon, ni dans aucun autre épisode d'ailleurs. Avez-vous écouté ou lu tous les journaux de bord ?

\- A l'époque, oui, répondit l'acteur. Imaginez ce que nous avons ressenti, Gene et moi : nous avions accès au futur de l'humanité, et notre mission était de le rendre le plus fidèlement possible dans une série télévisée ! Nous avons écouté les journaux de bord _en boucle_ , dans l'espoir d'obtenir le maximum d'informations. Mais ensuite, _Star Trek_ est devenu un peu trop… envahissant dans ma vie. J'ai eu besoin de mettre tout cela à distance. Et puis, après la mort de Gene, le fait d'être le seul à savoir, de ne pouvoir en parler à personne, me rendait fou. Pour finir, j'ai rangé le PADD et j'ai essayé de l'oublier.

Personne n'osa demander qui leur avait donné cette mission, et dans quel but. Tout était tellement délirant dans cette histoire que Leonard s'en fichait un peu : tout ce qui comptait était de _vivre_ cet instant historique.

\- Il est donc possible, reprit l'acteur, que le nom de Sheldon Cooper soit passé sous mes yeux. Pour être honnête, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas allumé ce truc… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas été mentionné comme quelqu'un d'important ou de problématique pendant la mission de cinq ans de l' _Enterprise_.

\- Donc, soit Sheldon est revenu à notre époque, commença Leonard, soit…

Il n'osa pas achever, et ce fut son homologue qui compléta - logiquement - sa pensée :

\- Soit il est mort.

* * *

 *** Sehlat : animal de compagnie sur Vulcain (gros nounours avec des crocs de tigre à dents de sabre).**

 **** On le voit dans The trouble with tribbles, un épisode dans lequel Scotty déclenche une bagarre avec des klingons lorsque ces derniers traitent l'Enterprise de poubelle (alors qu'il est resté stoïque en les entendant insulter le capitaine).**

 ***** Uhura et Scotty pourraient être, dans TOS, un couple que j'aimerais bien voir se former. C'est suggéré dans le cinquième film et... j'aime bien l'idée, et je ne me prive pas pour y faire des allusions quand je le peux.**

 ****** Sheldon a une peur panique des oiseaux. Logique, puisque, quand il était petit, une poule l'a pourchassé dans tout le jardin et l'a obligé à passer tout un après-midi sur un arbre. :-D**

 ******* Voir "The staircase implementation" (saison 3, épisode 22), un de mes épisodes préférés de toute la série, avec un Sheldon et un Leonard très jeunes, le jour de leur rencontre. Sheldon, au nom de leur contrat de colocation complètement délirant, interrompt les ébats amoureux de son récent colocataire avec une certaine Jyce Kim, en réalité espionne nord-coréenne, et le sauve de la prison fédérale par la même occasion. Franchement, s'il y a un seul épisode de _The Big Bang Theory_ à voir, c'est celui-là. Il explique également pour quelle raison l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas...**

 ******** Ai-je vraiment besoin de rappeler cet épisode douloureux à la conscience des lectrices ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Un petit chapitre pas super super marrant mais avec un paradoxe temporel que je suis très contente d'avoir trouvé... Le titre n'est pas de moi mais de mon copain qui trouvait que "Big bang theory" et "Big bang TOS" ça sonnait pareil. Un grand merci à Christine pour tes messages, assorti d'un bravo : en effet, la jeune femme avec Kirk est bien une prêtresse d'Ikkil, et ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée de l'accompagner dans un petit coin sombre..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Big bang TOS**

\- Je vous _jure_ que je ne savais pas qui elle était ! Sinon, il est _évident_ que je n'aurais jamais…

Le capitaine eut le bon goût de s'arrêter net, tandis que sa peau prenait une intéressante teinte cramoisie. Spock choisit de ne pas commenter les dénégations de son supérieur. Il _savait_ que James Kirk ne mentait pas et que la jeune prêtresse d'Ikkil, vraisemblablement curieuse, lui avait dissimulé son identité pour, comme le disaient les humains, « tenter sa chance ». Le capitaine se sentait suffisamment mal et il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter à son embarras.

Le docteur McCoy, assis à la gauche du premier officier, fut moins magnanime.

\- Mais on vous croit, Jim, le problème n'est pas là ! Le problème, c'est que vous commettez toujours des bourdes comme celle-ci ! Je ne vois pas bien la façon dont nous allons expliquer à Starfleet pour quelle raison l' _Enterprise_ et tous les membres de son équipage sont bannis à jamais d'Antarès IV. Vous savez qu'ils risquent d'étendre leur véto à tous les humains, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kirk ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- _Je sais_ , Bones, ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler. Est-ce que tous les hommes ont été remontés à bord du vaisseau ?

\- Tous, capitaine, répondit Spock. Nous sommes prêts à quitter l'orbite d'Antarès lorsque vous en donnerez l'ordre.

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à l'équipage ? hasarda timidement M. Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le capitaine dans un rare aveu de faiblesse. Je ne peux décemment pas annoncer à tout le vaisseau que j'ai été surpris à enfreindre l'un des tabous les plus sacrés des Antariens !

\- Comme si c'était la première fois, marmonna le médecin en chef entre ses dents.

\- Nous pourrions rejeter la faute sur notre « invité surprise », suggéra le lieutenant Uhura. Après tout, beaucoup de membres de l'équipage l'ont vu à l'œuvre et ont pu constater qu'il possède un don certain pour attirer les ennuis. Sans parler du fait qu'il a réussi à exaspérer à peu près tous ceux qui ont interagi avec lui. Et puis, c'est en grande partie à cause de lui que nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, visiblement choqués (et probablement plus que tentés) par sa suggestion iconoclaste. Spock, en bon Vulcain, était moins étonné et moins choqué qu'eux. Il avait déjà vu le lieutenant Uhura à l'œuvre, et la savait capable de manœuvres particulièrement retorses. Elle était, après tout, redoutable aux échecs.

\- Cela apaisera la tension qui règne dans le vaisseau, reprit-elle comme si elle ne venait pas de proposer de passer outre douze articles du règlement de Starfleet (ce genre de choses dérangeait beaucoup moins le premier officier depuis quelques temps : fréquenter quotidiennement le capitaine Kirk l'avait amené à accepter que, parfois, l'esprit de la loi demeurait plus important que la lettre). Soyons honnêtes, les hommes sont épuisés, à bout, et voilà qu'on leur ordonne de quitter la planète paradisiaque sur laquelle il était prévu qu'ils passent une petite semaine… Certains n'ont même pas eu l'occasion d'y descendre !

Kirk se passa une main sur le visage. Uhura avait raison, songea Spock en considérant le visage morne de ses compagnons : tout le monde était fatigué et à bout de nerfs.

\- Vous êtes tous d'accord ? demanda le capitaine.

L'acquiescement général ne surprit pas le Vulcain outre mesure : le docteur Cooper avait en effet, techniquement, provoqué l'incident diplomatique sur Antarès IV.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors sur lui, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question.

\- Spock, ce n'est pas trop immoral pour vous ? demanda McCoy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de défi.

\- Non, docteur, cet individu a causé suffisamment de problèmes à bord. Cependant, je mettrai une condition à votre proposition.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Nous devons _immédiatement_ renvoyer le docteur Cooper à son époque. Le garder à bord constitue une grave infraction temporelle et risque de nous exposer à des dangers bien plus importants qu'une simple interdiction de séjour sur Antarès.

Un silence tendu accueillit ses paroles.

\- Spock, vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Uhura : l'équipage est au bord de la mutinerie ! Un voyage temporel dans ces conditions me semble impossible.

\- Ca m'arrache la bouche de le dire, mais je pense que Spock a raison, fit remarquer le médecin en chef à l'étonnement général. L'équipage est fatigué, mais pourra supporter un voyage spatio-temporel, surtout si c'est pour voir la Terre. Tous les humanoïdes sont fascinés par le passé de leur planète. Vous verrez, personne ne protestera.

Etonnamment, le docteur McCoy avait raison (ce genre de circonstances rappelait à Spock qu'il possédait, en dépit des apparences, un diplôme en psychologie). Personne ne protesta à l'annonce (prudente) faite par le capitaine. Personne ne posa de questions sur ce qui s'était réellement passé sur Antarès IV. Personne n'exigea de permission immédiate. Personne n'essaya de repousser le moment de débarquer Sheldon Cooper du vaisseau (en même temps, les trois quarts de l'équipage avaient eu affaire à lui, et personne n'était ressorti de l'échange de bonne humeur).

Personne ne posa donc le moindre problème, sauf, bien évidemment, le principal intéressé, qui refusa catégoriquement de répondre au capitaine lorsque ce dernier lui demanda de lui fournir le lieu et la date exacte de son départ. Spock avait rarement vu tant d'obstination chez un être humain.

Une partie de lui-même était déçue par la réalité à laquelle il se heurtait. Il avait lu avec grand intérêt la théorie de Cooper sur les mondes multiples et en avait déduit que l'homme capable d'une telle intuition et d'une telle rigueur scientifiques ne pouvait être que passionnant. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait montré de lui-même que le côté buté, puéril et prétentieux de sa personnalité. Le Vulcain commençait à sérieusement douter qu'il existât une facette plus intéressante chez cet individu.

\- Allez-y, Spock, essayez de le convaincre, vous êtes notre dernière ressource, s'écria le capitaine en sortant, exaspéré (et toujours plus rouge qu'une tomate), de la cellule où il avait réintégré leur visiteur impromptu suite à l'incident qui s'était produit sur Antarès. A moi, il ne dira rien, mais peut-être qu'il se comportera différemment avec vous.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête d'un air de doute.

\- Bones pense qu'il ne pourra rien vous refuser, poursuivit Jim avec un petit sourire. Je crois que vous êtes… son personnage préféré.

\- Jim, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette histoire de série télévisée ? demanda Spock, que la question dérangeait depuis que Sheldon Cooper leur avait appris son existence. Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas trouvé trace dans les archives de la Fédération ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme si le tout s'était volatilisé. Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule mention à… _Star Trek_ , sur aucune des données que nous possédons. Je ne pense pourtant pas que ce type nous mente. Il connaît trop de détails de nos vies pour les avoir inventés.

Spock acquiesça. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : quelqu'un avait, pour une raison mystérieuse, fait disparaître toute trace de la série, et jusqu'à son souvenir. La question se posait non seulement du « comment » (il n'est pas aisé de réduire à néant quelque chose qui, si l'on en croyait les dires du jeune scientifique, avait été connu par des centaines de milliers de personnes à son époque), mais également du « pourquoi » : quel pouvait être l'intérêt d'annihiler ce qui n'était somme toute qu'un innocent divertissement ? Une seule explication était possible : ceux qui avaient, encore une fois pour des raisons mystérieuses, relié le passé et le présent, avaient voulu effacer toute trace de leur imprudence (car il est toujours imprudent de fournir aux hommes la prescience de leur avenir, même sous la forme déguisée de la fiction). Et le fait qu'ils aient réussi impliquait des moyens immenses.

Il s'astreignit à vider son esprit de toute préoccupation avant de pénétrer dans la cellule. Le regard du jeune homme s'éclaira lorsqu'il le vit apparaître et Spock dut faire appel à tout son contrôle vulcain pour éviter un mouvement instinctif de recul, poussé par une intuition bien rare chez lui qui lui soufflait que son interlocuteur se retenait de son côté pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Commandant, s'exclama-t-il, je suis si heureux de vous voir !

Spock fit un bref signe de tête et s'assit en face de son interlocuteur, mettant prudemment une table entre eux deux. La personnalité du physicien ne lui laissait que peu de marge de manœuvre pour le convaincre, mais le premier officier savait jouer aux échecs.

\- Docteur Cooper, un homme aussi intelligent que vous doit bien comprendre que votre position ici est intenable, commença-t-il de but en blanc.

Il entendit presque Kirk et McCoy, qui écoutaient la conversation depuis l'extérieur de la cellule, lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait ce que lui dirait le médecin dès qu'il ressortirait : que la flatterie ne seyait pas à quelqu'un d'aussi honnête qu'un Vulcain. Mais ce n'était pas de la flatterie. Sheldon Cooper _était_ intelligent. Pour être plus exact, il possédait une certaine forme d'intelligence. Quasiment illimitée dans le domaine du raisonnement scientifique. Probablement quasiment nulle dans le domaine des relations humaines.

En face de lui, le visage juvénile s'éclaira. Spock se demanda si on lui avait jamais dit qu'il était intelligent. Il soupçonnait les autres aspects moins agréables de sa personnalité de prendre le dessus dans le jugement que les autres portaient sur lui.

Après tout, il était lui-même passé par là, avant de rencontrer James T. Kirk.

.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Kirk et McCoy se regardèrent. Le capitaine avait bien conscience qu'il jouait avec Spock son dernier va-tout. Lui-même avait raisonné, supplié, menacé, sans aucun effet. Ce gamin obtus les tenait en échec par sa simple obstination inébranlable. Bones, toujours pragmatique et inventif, avait suggéré de s'arrêter sur la première planète venue, de choper quelques oiseaux, de préférence pas trop carnivores, et de leur jeter leur prisonnier en pâture jusqu'à ce que son ornithophobie prenne le dessus et qu'il se mette à table. Malgré l'immoralité de la proposition, Jim était tenté. Si Spock échouait, il ne leur resterait guère plus que cette option – ou bien celle de la fusion mentale, si le Vulcain acceptait d'en pratiquer une sans l'accord de son interlocuteur, mais la probabilité pour que cela arrive était de 0,00001 sur mille. Spock ne transigeait pas avec les principes moraux de son peuple. Les oiseaux semblaient plus réalistes.

\- Au contraire, répondit le docteur Cooper d'une voix exaltée qui n'annonçait rien de bon, je comprends que j'étais destiné à venir ici. Personne au monde ne vous admire plus que moi. Personne au monde n'a davantage rêvé de l' _Enterprise_ que moi. A dix ans, j'ai même écrit un texte expliquant comment vous veniez me chercher pour m'emmener dans le futur.*

Bones échangea de nouveau avec Jim un regard désolé. Ce type était complètement taré.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu vous chercher, répondit Spock, impassible. Comment expliquez-vous votre brusque bond temporel ?

\- Vous semble-t-il si étonnant que j'aie pu concevoir une machine à voyager dans le temps ?

La suffisance suintait de chacun des mots prononcés par le jeune homme. McCoy soupira.

\- Je suis Vulcain et ne m'étonne pas pour si peu. Vous avez probablement l'intelligence et les connaissances nécessaires pour le faire, mais si c'était le cas, ce serait pour _cette_ raison que vous êtes connu dans le futur. Or, il n'en est rien.

Kirk et McCoy se figèrent en même temps. Spock était tout simplement en train de violer l'équivalent de la Première Directive en révélant à Sheldon Cooper des éléments sur son avenir, et en interférant donc ainsi avec le cours d'une civilisation moins avancée que la leur : celle de l'humanité, deux siècles auparavant. Le capitaine fit un geste pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule, mais le médecin l'arrêta.

\- Attendez, Spock n'est pas si stupide, il doit avoir quelque chose en tête. Il ne dira rien de plus, il veut juste l'appâter.

Jim regarda sur l'écran le visage bouleversé de leur visiteur et comprit immédiatement que le Vulcain avait eu la bonne intuition.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous me connaissiez ? Vous avez entendu parler de moi ? Je suis célèbre au XXIIIème siècle ?

Spock leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Ai-je jamais dit cela ?

\- Bien sûr que vous l'avez dit !

Le jeune scientifique trépignait à présent d'impatience.

\- Bien évidemment, si vous restez avec nous maintenant, jamais vous ne serez en mesure de révolutionner l'histoire de la physique, poursuivit le premier officier, et l'avenir en sera changé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous me dites la vérité ?

\- Si votre… série télévisée est rigoureuse, vous devez savoir que les Vulcains ne mentent pas.

McCoy émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un rire et le son de quelqu'un qui s'étrangle. Sheldon Cooper, les yeux exorbités, semblait hypnotisé par son interlocuteur.

\- Si vous souhaitez rétablir le cours normal de l'histoire, vous devez nous expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé sur le vaisseau, et à quelle date exacte vous avez quitté la Terre.

Pendant un instant, Jim crut qu'ils avaient gagné et que le docteur Cooper allait tout leur révéler, mais il croisa les jambes, puis les bras.

\- Je vous le dirai, à une condition.

Spock ne broncha pas.

\- Enoncez-la.

\- Je veux passer toute une journée sur la passerelle et participer aux manœuvres qui permettront mon retour dans le passé.

Kirk se frappa le front contre le mur avec un gémissement.

.

 _Journal de bord personnel du capitaine, date stellaire 4309.45._

 _Les heures qui viennent de s'écouler compteront sans aucun doute parmi les plus longues de ma vie. Notre visiteur du passé s'est montré tout aussi pénible qu'à l'accoutumée, et, quoique nous ayons rempli notre part du marché en l'acceptant sur la passerelle, il a failli faire échouer (probablement en connaissance de cause) les manœuvres d'orbite autour de Lux 48-50, l'étoile choisie pour effectuer le saut temporel. Cette erreur nous a coûté une journée de décalage avec la date de son départ, si bien que nous venons d'arriver sur Terre vingt-quatre heures après le départ de notre invité._

Leonard Nimoy éteignit le PADD et échangea avec ses trois compagnons d'infortune un regard passablement hébété. Il n'avait pas été difficile de retrouver les journaux de bord de James Kirk et de cibler la période voulue. A peine sorti de la crise de l'amibe géante, l'équipage avait fait relâche sur Antarès IV, d'où ils avaient mystérieusement été expulsés à peine trois heures après leur mise en orbite. Le capitaine ne donnait pas plus de précisions, mais faisait mention d'un « voyageur du passé » qui semblait avoir causé divers soucis sur la planète et fait des difficultés pour se laisser renvoyer à son époque.

\- C'est Sheldon, c'est obligé, avait commenté Howard Wolowitz. Kirk a l'air exaspéré, et c'est le superpouvoir de Sheldon d'exaspérer les gens. S'il était un superhéros, il s'appellerait Exaspérator.

La mention du "vingt-quatre heures après le départ de notre invité" venait de confirmer leurs soupçons. L'horloge indiquait 15h32. Sheldon ayant disparu vers 22h, il leur restait environ six heures trente d'attente.

\- Sheldon va donc rentrer ce soir, commenta assez inutilement Leonard Hofstadter d'une voix tremblante.

Il semblait soulagé de constater que son colocataire n'avait pas été stupidement tué dans une mission quelconque, ou malencontreusement égorgé par un membre de l'équipage à bout de nerfs.

Le silence lui répondit. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur le PADD qui les reliait miraculeusement à l'avenir.

\- On… on écoute la suite ?

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Rajesh Koothrapali, qui avait émis cette proposition à voix basse, timidement, comme si lui-même n'en mourait pas d'envie et qu'il n'avait dit cela que par acquis de conscience, pour être certain que les autres ne souhaitaient pas en savoir plus. Les regards se reportèrent presque aussitôt vers le vieil acteur.

\- Le PADD est à vous, monsieur Nimoy, c'est à vous de décider.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû dire non. Il le savait. Cet objet lui avait été confié pour une mission précise, pas pour jouer les voyeurs. Il aurait dû dire non. C'était la seule chose logique et morale à faire. Il aurait dû dire non, mais comment résister ?

\- On peut peut-être écouter encore un peu, juste pour savoir si tout s'est bien passé et si le vaisseau a pu regagner son époque sans encombre.

Cette excuse totalement foireuse passa comme une lettre à la poste. A en juger par l'acquiescement hâtif de ses trois compagnons, il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il remette l'artefact en marche.

 _Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 4315.87._

 _Notre visiteur du passé a enfin été rendu à son époque. Cette restitution s'est avérée plus compliquée que prévu, dans la mesure où quatre humains s'étaient rendu compte de son départ, et, plus problématiquement, de sa destination. Ils ont heureusement fait preuve d'une grande sagesse en acceptant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé._

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les trois amis dans un parfait unisson indigné.

Seul Leonard Nimoy garda le silence. Il était évident que Kirk ne tolérerait pas une telle infraction à la Première Directive et il l'avait deviné bien avant de l'entendre. Il ne partageait cependant pas la colère des trois jeunes gens. Le temps l'avait rendu philosophe, et il lui semblait qu'il comprenait ce capitaine à la fois proche et lointain – en tout cas, il compatissait à ses dilemmes. Il se demandait seulement si l' _Enterprise_ était muni d'un médicament quelconque procurant une amnésie partielle à celui qui l'avalait, ou bien si Spock s'occuperait lui-même de les faire oublier. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Les trois scientifiques s'étaient tus pour écouter la suite du journal.

 _Notre seul problème concerne l'artefact qui a permis à des humains du XXI_ _ème_ _siècle de nous contacter. Nous l'avons récupéré afin d'éviter que ce genre de… désagréments_ (Nimoy entendit très distinctement, à la place de ce mot, le terme « catastrophe ») _ne se reproduise. (Silence.) Ou plutôt, nous avons cru le récupérer. (Silence.) L'objet, étudié par notre ingénieur, M. Scott, s'est avéré être un faux. Nous en avons déduit qu'avant de voir leur mémoire effacée, les hommes que nous avons rencontrés ont réussi à produire une imitation de cet objet et à nous duper en nous remettant la copie à la place de l'original._

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fracassante fut presque aussitôt rompu par un hurlement suraigu du jeune Indien :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Howard, tu te sens capable de fabriquer un faux PADD ?

\- Que je m'en sente capable ou non importe peu, répondit l'ingénieur avec fébrilité. Puisque Kirk dit qu'ils ont récupéré un faux, c'est que j'en ai été capable !

\- Que tu en _seras_ capable, rectifia Leonard Hofstadter.

\- Si Sheldon était là, fit remarquer Howard Wolowitz, il nous expliquerait certainement que le bon temps à utiliser est « j'en serai été capable » ou quelque chose du genre.

Les deux autres eurent un petit rire. Ils ne pensaient plus aux souvenirs qui leur seraient bientôt volés. Leurs esprits surexcités ne songeaient qu'à la manière de tromper Kirk et les autres afin de pouvoir conserver le PADD. Le vieil homme savait qu'il serait vain de s'interposer. Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient fait remarquer, le passé - ou plutôt l'avenir - était déjà écrit.

Tandis que ses compagnons couraient en tous sens à travers l'appartement pour essayer de recueillir les matières premières nécessaires à leur entreprise, Leonard Nimoy poussa un soupir et s'allongea de nouveau sur le canapé, fermement décidé à faire une sieste en attendant la venue des officiers de l' _Enterprise_. Après tout, le journal du capitaine avait mentionné _quatre_ humains. Il devait donc rester là. C'était écrit. _Kaiidth_ , songea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Qui espérait-il tromper ? La vérité était qu'il n'aurait manqué cette rencontre pour rien au monde.

* * *

 *** Un grand moment dans _The big bang theory_ (saison 4, épisode 14, "The Thespian Catalyst") : Sheldon, qui a demandé à Penny de lui apprendre à jouer la comédie, lui propose d'interpréter une pièce qu'il a écrite plus jeune, dans laquelle Spock vient chercher le jeune Sheldon pour que son génie soit reconnu dans le futur. Ca ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu et la scène est à la fois hilarante et... triste.**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Pour ceux qui attendaient la confrontation entre les deux groupes en présence, la voici enfin. Du moins le début... Les explications suivront au prochain chapitre, et vous comprendrez enfin pourquoi Nimoy se retrouve en possession d'une fenêtre temporelle et comment Sheldon s'en est rendu compte et la lui a piquée avant de le transformer en portail. Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup d'incohérences dans cette histoire et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je sais que Kirk ne devrait pas laisser Sheldon entrer les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur, que Spock devrait les vérifier au dernier moment, etc, etc... Mais je trouve cette fic très très compliquée à écrire et j'ai donc usé de raccourcis._

 _Je tiens encore une fois à créditer mon copain pour ce titre de chapitre, et à remercier Christine pour sa review !_

 _Ah oui, et j'ai réussi à caser le mot "betterave", ce dont je ne suis pas peu fière... :-D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – La collision des Leonard**

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Kirk ne s'attendait pas en laissant (avec une réticence bien compréhensible) Sheldon Cooper franchir la porte qui séparait l'ascenseur de la passerelle, c'était de le voir se figer brusquement et secouer la tête de droite à gauche, la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable d'articuler le moindre commentaire (alors que, de l'aveu de tous ceux qui avaient essayé – et ils étaient nombreux à bord – il était normalement _impossible_ de l'empêcher de poser les questions les plus retorses sur la technologie qu'il était en train de découvrir).

De fait, il avait presque l'air d'une nouvelle recrue, d'un enseigne _normal_ arrivant pour la première fois sur la passerelle de l' _Enterprise_ (en plus de son exigence première, il avait réclamé un uniforme complet qu'il avait enfilé en poussant des gloussements de joie déstabilisants). Comme il se taisait pour l'instant, et se contentait d'admirer en silence, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée de compassion envers ce jeune homme dont le rêve le plus cher était d'abandonner sa réalité pour rejoindre ce qui, à son époque, était considéré comme une fiction.

La troisième requête du jeune physicien, celle d'être appelée Officier Scientifique Cooper, avait été accueillie par un froncement de sourcils incrédule et un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de la part de l'unique véritable Officier Scientifique de l' _Enterprise_. Sheldon Cooper n'avait pas insisté, preuve qu'il n'était pas totalement suicidaire. Mais après tout, quel enseigne, quel lieutenant vêtu de bleu ne rêvait pas de mériter un jour ce titre ? Quoique excentrique, leur visiteur du passé partageait leur curiosité et leur soif de savoir. Il n'était peut-être pas si différent d'eux tous, qui avaient sans regrets abandonné leur foyer, leurs amis, leur planète, et s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de l'inconnu…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda McCoy avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Ça ne vous convient pas ?

Le charme qui semblait maintenir immobile le nouveau venu fut rompu : il fit quelques pas en avant, dévorant du regard tout ce qui passait à portée de vue.

\- Vous… Vous avez des ceintures de sécurité ? demanda-t-il finalement, en effleurant du doigt celle qui était encastrée dans le fauteuil du capitaine.

La question inattendue fut accueillie par une vague générale d'incompréhension.

\- Bien évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ? s'enquit Jim, curieux.

L'idée du capitaine et des officiers supérieurs ballottés en tous sens au gré des oscillations du vaisseau le fit sourire. Sheldon Cooper se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre et s'approcha de la console de navigation sur laquelle pianotait Sulu. Ce dernier jetait de fréquents coups d'œil méfiants à l'intrus, comme si ce dernier était capable de dérégler les instruments par sa seule présence.

\- Tout est… très silencieux, murmura le physicien.

Il semblait totalement perdu.

\- Sincèrement, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? demanda Kirk, un peu vexé par le froncement de sourcil de son interlocuteur. Des bipbips et des petites lumières partout ? Mais à quoi elle ressemble, votre « série » ?

\- Certainement pas à cela, murmura le docteur Cooper en se dirigeant vers le poste scientifique, à côté duquel se tenait le premier officier.

Jim se promit, une fois le problème Sheldon réglé, de mettre la main sur un enregistrement de _Star Trek_ et un support de visionnage approprié afin de constater par lui-même quelle était la vision que les habitants du XXème siècle avaient du futur.

Spock, droit comme un I et les mains derrière le dos comme à son habitude, ne manifesta pas le moindre signe d'inquiétude ou d'agacement lorsque Sheldon s'installa à sa place avec un soupir de bonheur.

\- Officier Scientifique Cooper, au rapport, capitaine ! s'exclama-t-il en se raidissant sur son siège dans une imitation pas trop mal réussie du Vulcain.

Jim, partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement (en fait, ce jeune homme n'était qu'un enfant, soudainement projeté dans le plus fou de ses rêves : rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se comporte de manière étrange – il était d'ailleurs surprenant que le voyage temporel, qui avait dû être rude, ne lui ait en apparence fait subir aucun dommage et ne l'ait pas rendu fou), parvint à ne laisser paraître ni l'un ni l'autre et se contenta de répondre :

\- Mon officier scientifique est Monsieur Spock.

Le physicien se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Oh, s'il-vous-plaît ? S'il-vous-plaît s'il-vous-plaît s'il-vous-plait s'il… **[1]**

\- _Non_.

\- S'il-vous-plaît s'il-vous-plaît s'il-vous-plait…

Le côté amusant de la situation s'était totalement envolé et l'exaspération était en train de remplacer, chez James T. Kirk, la simple irritation.

\- Dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? Vous n'êtes _pas_ un officier scientifique, vous n'êtes _même pas_ un enseigne, vous n'avez _rien_ à faire là, estimez-vous déjà heureux d'avoir été autorisé à…

\- S'il-vous-plaît ?

Kirk leva vers le premier officier, qui conservait son habituelle impassibilité, un regard atterré. Spock haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

\- S'il-vous plaît, _capitaine_ ?

Ce gamin allait le rendre fou, c'était certain. Et dire qu'il lui avait accordé, dans un moment de faiblesse incompréhensible, la permission de rester sur la passerelle pendant huit _longues_ heures…

\- _Sanu, khart-lan_ ?

Tout le monde se figea sur la passerelle, et même Spock eut la décence de paraître vaguement surpris.

\- Vous parlez vulcain ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Veling_ , _osu_.

Spock hocha la tête et prononça une phrase beaucoup plus longue et complexe, dans laquelle Jim ne reconnut que deux mots, et que seule leur lieutenant en communications était en mesure de comprendre sur la passerelle. Le visage juvénile de leur invité refléta tout d'abord la perplexité, puis il se concentra et répondit quelques mots qui lui valurent un ricanement plus ou moins discret de la part d'Uhura. Le Vulcain, pour sa part, ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'il pouvait penser de cette réponse, quelle qu'elle pût être, et changea de conversation (et de langue) pour montrer à un Sheldon Cooper totalement béat comment entrer des coordonnées précises dans l'ordinateur de bord.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda Kirk à voix basse.

\- Je lui ai demandé où et comment il avait appris à parler vulcain.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a répondu ?

\- Quelque chose signifiant plus ou moins « J'ai toujours aimé les betteraves volantes » **[2]** , répliqua Spock, toujours pince-sans-rire.

.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le docteur McCoy ne put s'empêcher de se demander brièvement ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient trouvés à bord de la version ridicule de l' _Enterprise_ décrite par Sheldon Cooper, sans ceinture, avec des membres de l'équipage (lui, par exemple) debout au milieu de la passerelle, au mépris des plus élémentaires règles de sécurité. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient prises, le saut temporel les avait tous assommés, à l'exception prévisible de Spock. Il s'agissait d'un processus risqué, que les membres de Starfleet ne se décidaient à entreprendre que dans des cas de force majeure. Le capitaine (et, avec lui, l'unanimité des membres de l'équipage) avait jugé que le cas Cooper était _plus_ que problématique et nécessitait d'urgence l'ablation de ce corps étranger qui avait réussi l'exploit de s'aliéner à peu près tous les êtres à qui il avait adressé la parole.

\- Docteur, si vous vous sentez suffisamment remis, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vérifier l'état de santé de notre… invité ?

Le médecin grimaça, ôta précautionneusement sa ceinture et se leva en faisant jouer ses articulations. Jim et les autres membres de l'équipage faisaient de même, les alarmes n'avaient pas retenti, ce qui signifiait que tout le monde allait bien. Au moins un point positif dans cette interminable journée, songea McCoy. Supporter le bavardage ininterrompu de Sheldon Cooper pendant les huit longues heures qu'avait duré son service avait mis à mal sa patience déjà bien entamée par l'interruption inopinée de la permission d'une semaine qu'on lui avait fait miroiter. Le physicien alternait les comparaisons entre la passerelle du vaisseau et celle de « l'autre Enterprise », les interventions historiques sans aucun rapport avec… avec rien (telles que, par exemple, les circonstances de l'invention de l'ouvre-boîte ou encore l'origine des toasts portés en début de repas), les questions retorses sur la technologie utilisée par Starfleet et les commentaires admiratifs dirigés envers Spock et parfois le capitaine. A plusieurs reprises, Bones avait failli supplier le Vulcain de lui faire une petite prise neurale maison.

Voilà pourquoi il fut ravi de constater qu'au moins le bond temporel avait eu cela de positif qu'il avait réduit au silence le jeune physicien. Ce dernier, assis sur le deuxième siège du poste scientifique, souriait béatement.

\- Ça va là-dedans ? demanda le praticien en faisant claquer ses doigts devant le visage du jeune homme.

\- J'ai vu un ensemble de Julia, un flocon de Koch et le triangle de Sierpinsky **[3]** , répondit ce dernier, des étoiles dans les yeux et l'air passablement hébété. C'était magnifique.

\- Formidable, commenta McCoy qui avait décidé de ne plus répondre aux excentricités du physicien. Pas de trouble du langage, pas de commotion cérébrale, ajouta-t-il en consultant son tricordeur, il va aussi bien qu'il peut aller, Spock, pas de raison de s'en faire.

\- Dans ce cas, docteur Cooper, reprit Spock sans se départir de son calme habituel, peut-être pourrez-vous nous expliquer pour quelle raison vous avez, au dernier moment, modifié les coordonnées temporelles que vous avez entrées dans l'ordinateur ?

\- Il a QUOI ?

Le capitaine avait tourné la tête si rapidement que McCoy, avec une petite grimace de compassion, _entendit_ les muscles de son cou se froisser.

\- Je ne fais que constater les faits, capitaine, rétorqua le Vulcain en se tournant vers le principal intéressé, qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de ses actes.

\- Répondez, bon sang ! s'écria Kirk en bondissant de sa chaise.

\- En prenant en compte la relativité liée à la vitesse du vaisseau, j'ai calculé le temps que j'ai passé à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , soit 24,23 heures ( _24,23 heures de trop, songea le médecin_ ) et l'ai ajouté à…

\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Nous étions d'accord pour vous ramener à l'heure exacte où vous étiez parti, pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien !

Sur le ton de l'évidence, le jeune homme répondit :

\- Je ne souhaitais pas être en infraction avec la loi.

Kirk se massa les tempes. McCoy se sentit une envie irrépressible d'aller rejoindre Scotty et de vider une bouteille de son meilleur whisky en sa compagnie. A en juger par le regard atterré d'Uhura, de Sulu et de Chekov, ils l'auraient suivi volontiers.

\- Quel est le rapport avec la loi ? demanda le capitaine avec plus de patience que prévu.

\- Si j'étais revenu exactement à la même heure, j'aurais été plus vieux d'une journée et j'aurais dû aller faire modifier ma date de naissance à l'état civil. Or, on aurait pu me poser des questions, et j'aurais été dans l'obligation de dire la vérité. **[4]** C'est afin de ne pas révéler votre existence que j'ai choisi de modifier la date de mon retour.

Un silence découragé tomba sur la passerelle. Que faire ? Tenter un nouveau saut d'une journée en arrière ? Impossible. De tels voyages, déjà dangereux en tant que tels, ne pouvaient se succéder aussi rapidement sans augmenter dangereusement le risque de faire imploser le vaisseau…

\- Bon, allez, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! explosa Jim en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil où se trouvait le jeune physicien. Par ici, _docteur_ Cooper. Spock, Bones, avec moi. Sulu, je vous laisse les commandes.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Le médecin soupira. L'idée de descendre sur cette Terre médiévale ne l'enchantait guère. Sheldon, pour sa part, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, comme si on venait de l'arracher à son foyer.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs où la vie du vaisseau reprenait peu à peu ses droits, s'attirant des regards peu amènes de la part des membres de l'équipage. Personne n'ignorait à qui l'on devait ce brusque saut dans le passé, et tous ceux qui avaient eu affaire à Sheldon Cooper étaient ressortis de la confrontation mentalement éprouvés. Tous seraient soulagés lorsque cet individu serait mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- Capitaine, les avertit Scotty lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de téléportation, il faudrait peut-être mieux attendre un peu…

\- Il n'en est pas question ! fulmina Kirk. Cet énergumène ne restera pas une minute de plus sur mon vaisseau ! Il est en train de nous faire courir le risque d'un paradoxe temporel qui pourrait faire exploser la galaxie, alors si ses atomes sont dispersés aux quatre vents, je m'en moque !

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel. Pour sa part, il ne tenait pas spécialement à tester un téléporteur mis à mal par un bond temporel, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur. Lorsque Jim était dans cet état, le mieux était de se faire tout petit.

Pendant que le médecin s'emparait de la trousse d'urgence qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui, Sheldon Cooper, fasciné par le téléporteur, regardait avidement le panneau de commandes.

\- Le capitaine a raison, Monsieur Scott, ajouta le Vulcain, voyant que l'ingénieur hésitait malgré l'ordre strict qu'il avait reçu. Moins le docteur Cooper en apprendra sur le vaisseau, moins nous aurons de paradoxes temporels à résoudre.

L'argument se tenait. Scotty n'insista pas.

Si Bones monta sur la plate-forme avec réticence, le jeune scientifique y grimpa avec l'énergie frénétique d'un jeune chiot.

\- Energie, Scotty ! s'écria-t-il, radieux.

L'Ecossais jeta un regard interrogateur vers le capitaine, qui lui fit un signe de tête fatigué.

Le léger bourdonnement caractéristique de la téléportation se fit entendre (et, à en juger par l'absence de commentaire de la part de Sheldon et son sourire satisfait, le son devait ressembler à celui qui existait dans sa fichue _série_ ), et les murs de l' _Enterprise_ se dissipèrent autour du médecin en chef.

L'instant d'après, il se trouvait dans une salle de bains, à côté d'un Sheldon Cooper que la téléportation – un peu rude, Bones devait l'admettre – avait rendu verdâtre. C'était le comble : ce type avait survécu au passage à travers un portail temporel d'origine inconnue, un saut temporel de deux cents soixante-six ans ne l'avait pas affecté, mais une simple téléportation lui filait la nausée ?

\- Au moins, on est au bon endroit, marmonna le médecin pendant que le jeune homme s'agenouillait devant la cuvette des toilettes.

McCoy réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la salle de bains, et il résista à la tentation de pousser un juron. Le niveau d'énergie de l' _Enterprise_ devait être au plus bas, si bien que le téléporteur n'avait pu envoyer que deux voyageurs. Et comme par hasard, ça tombait sur lui…

Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui tandis que le jeune homme rendait tripes et boyaux. La pièce, de taille moyenne, était dans un état de propreté immaculée. Un tapis rayé recouvrait le sol et un rideau représentant la classification de Mendeleïev permettait de s'isoler dans la baignoire – tout à fait le genre de salle de bains que choisirait un scientifique maniaque un peu attardé, jugea le médecin.

Maintenant, le tout était de rester discret en attendant le capitaine et le premier officier. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car Sheldon Cooper était toujours en train de vomir bruyamment. En temps normal, Bones aurait éprouvé de la compassion pour son compagnon d'infortune, tout d'abord parce que sa profession exigeait de lui une certaine dose d'empathie, ensuite parce que lui-même détestait la téléportation. Cependant, avoir fréquenté Sheldon Cooper pendant une journée entière avait ôté les derniers restes de bienveillance qu'il pouvait encore nourrir à son égard.

\- Mais bon Dieu, vous ne pouvez pas être plus discret ? chuchota-t-il avec irritation.

Et, comme le sort avait tendance à s'acharner contre lui (Spock avait beau dire qu'un tel raisonnement était « illogique », McCoy avait bien remarqué que, comme le disait poétiquement sa grand-mère, « quand la merde est collée au bâton, il est impossible de la décoller »), la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit brusquement et deux individus apparurent dans l'encadrement.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux, de petite taille, portait des lunettes et était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, ce qui au moins répondait à la question que l'équipage tout entier s'était posé sur la mode vestimentaire du XXIème siècle (les hauts superposés étaient-ils répandus, ou bien constituaient-ils une des nombreuses excentricités de leur « invité » ?). Il se figea en apercevant McCoy et ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à la refermer.

Le médecin s'apprêtait à essayer d'expliquer leur présence lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le second personnage qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres face à ce visage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

 _Spock_. Avec trente ans de plus et des sourcils tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain (les oreilles étaient dissimulées par des cheveux gris mi-longs).

\- Qui êtes-vous ? parvint-il à articuler, sans réussir à détacher son regard du visage de l'individu.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure de trouver un intrus dans sa salle de bains et répondit d'une voix grave qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ :

\- Mon nom est Leonard Nimoy.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Leonard Hofstadter, intervint le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante. Etes-vous… Leonard McCoy ?

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de Leonard dans cette histoire, avant de réaliser que les deux hommes en face de lui le connaissaient visiblement, ce qui ne faisait que rajouter une couche supplémentaire au problème Sheldon Cooper.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes des fans de _Star Truc-machin-chose_ ? demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

.

Il rêvait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Il rêvait, et il allait se réveiller. Depuis que M. Nimoy avait fait irruption chez lui la nuit précédente, il se répétait à peu près toutes les cinq minutes qu'il faisait le rêve le plus délirant (et le plus agréable) de sa vie, et qu'il allait nécessairement se réveiller, car qui était assez dingue pour croire que les Vulcains avaient donné au créateur de _Star Trek_ un PADD pour voir l'avenir ? Bien sûr, dingue, Sheldon l'était, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait pété un câble et imaginé franchir un portail temporel. On allait le retrouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique très bientôt. Quant à l'artefact que Leonard avait tenu entre les mains, et qui lui avait permis d'entendre les journaux de bord de l' _Enterprise_ , bien qu'il paraisse particulièrement réel, n'était qu'une illusion. Bien sûr, ce rêve commençait à s'éterniser, et il avait beau se pincer encore et encore, il ne se réveillait pas.

Et maintenant, Sheldon avait réapparu dans leur salle de bains comme par magie, accompagné par un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux grisonnants, qui, s'il ne ressemblait pas à DeForest Kelley, arborait un uniforme bleu sur lequel on pouvait voir clairement l'insigne médical de Starfleet, et dont les broderies argentées ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa fonction et son rang à bord du vaisseau. On pouvait imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un geek aussi taré que Sheldon, mais comment s'était-il retrouvé dans leur appartement ? La fenêtre était fermée…

… Et donc, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, et qu'aucune autre explication n'était possible…

Leonard Hofstadter sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front et couler le long de sa tempe droite. Jusqu'ici, il n'était pas certain d'avoir vraiment cru à toute cette histoire – il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un jeu, auquel il avait joué avec Rajesh et Howard, et auquel s'était miraculeusement joint le vieil acteur, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, qui ressemblait au principe de réalité, l'avait empêché d'adhérer totalement à ce qu'il vivait. Cependant, maintenant...

Pour se donner une contenance pendant que les deux autres Leonard se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, l'air aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre, le jeune physicien se tourna vers son colocataire, qui se relevait péniblement après avoir fini d'expulser le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

\- Ça va, Sheldon ?

Son ami le regarda d'un air béat qui lui fit un instant craindre pour sa santé mentale (si tant est que cette expression ait un sens pour parler de Sheldon, bien sûr).

\- Leonard, je suis allé dans le futur ! balbutia-t-il. J'ai passé une journée à bord de l' _Enterprise_ ! J'ai rencontré tous les membres de l'équipage ! J'ai rencontré le capitaine Kirk ! J'ai rencontré SPOCK !

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur l'empêcha de poursuivre, et il s'assit sur le petit tabouret en se tenant l'estomac.

\- Merci de me mentionner, marmonna le médecin, que l'état de santé de Sheldon n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter outre mesure. La coïncidence est trop grande, marmonna-t-il en se retournant vers l'acteur. Il n'y a pas de Grayson **[5]** dans votre famille, par hasard ?

Leonard Nimoy, qui était devenu excessivement pâle depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de bains, secoua négativement la tête.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit-il, mais il est possible que dans le futur…

Le communicateur à la ceinture du docteur McCoy sonna à ce moment.

\- Bones ? Tout va bien ?

Leonard se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir là, maintenant, tout de suite, tellement la scène était surréaliste.

\- Tout va bien, si on peut dire, soupira le médecin. Nous avons juste un problème de plus sur les bras. Deux humains au courant du bond temporel, en plus de notre « invité », et l'un d'eux pourrait bien être l'ancêtre de Spock.

\- Euh, en fait, nous sommes quatre, fit timidement remarquer Leonard Hofstadter, stupéfait de sa propre audace. Mes amis sont partis chercher à manger et ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir…

\- De mieux en mieux, grommela McCoy. Jim, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le téléporteur ?

\- Il a surchauffé en raison du voyage temporel, ça devrait être réglé dans quelques minutes. Nous vous rejoignons très rapidement avec le B67. Kirk, terminé.

Le médecin remit l'appareil à sa ceinture.

\- Bon, en attendant mes supérieurs, que diriez-vous de m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec un portail temporel en votre possession ? Votre… ami ici présent ( _geste vague et rien moins qu'amical en direction de Sheldon_ ) n'a rien voulu nous dire, mais j'ose espérer que vous vous montrerez plus raisonnable que lui.

Le docteur McCoy avait coulé un regard en biais vers le jeune scientifique, qui, le cœur battant, s'empressa de répondre :

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai du mal à croire que tout ce qui nous arrive puisse être vrai.

\- Dites-moi déjà ce que vous savez.

Leonard prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et reprit :

\- Quand je suis rentré hier soir, j'ai trouvé le salon dans un état indescriptible. Je ne me suis pas trop inquiété, j'ai juste pensé que Sheldon avait fait une expérience…

\- Attendez, vous _vivez_ avec lui ? s'écria le médecin.

\- Euh… Oui.

L'autre le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de respect.

\- Eh bien, vous ne manquez pas de courage. Ou alors vous êtes complètement fou. Poursuivez.

\- Sheldon m'avait laissé une vingtaine de messages pour m'expliquer qu'il était « parti dans le futur ». Difficile d'y croire, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Nimoy arrive chez nous et nous explique, à mes amis et à moi, que tout ce qu'il y a dans _Star Trek_ est vrai. Mais il ne nous a pas vraiment donné de détails.

\- Et vous n'en avez pas demandé ? le coupa McCoy, stupéfait.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Leonard se dit qu'ils auraient peut-être, en effet, dû exiger des explications plus conséquentes.

\- Vous savez, essaya-t-il de se justifier, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un acteur de _Star Trek_ – et pas n'importe lequel ! – vient vous rendre visite.

\- Ah, parce que vous êtes acteur ?

Le médecin avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers le vieil homme. Ce dernier hocha la tête, sans parvenir à articuler un mot. Leonard nota non sans inquiétude qu'il serrait tellement ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre que les phalanges en étaient toutes blanches.

\- Et j'imagine que vous avez été choisi en raison de votre ressemblance avec Spock ? Vous m'avez l'air d'en savoir long sur cette histoire, et je vais…

Avant que le docteur McCoy n'ait le temps d'achever sa phrase, deux choses se produisirent quasiment simultanément.

Tout d'abord, Raj et Howard firent irruption à la porte de la salle de bains et se figèrent, bouche bée.

Presque au même moment, une sorte de halo doré illumina la baignoire.

L'Indien répétait à voix basse « oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu », tandis qu'Howard semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil. Leonard devait avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus, et il dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour demeurer relativement calme en voyant se matérialiser deux hommes dans sa baignoire.

Enfin, deux hommes…

Le plus petit des deux, vêtu d'un uniforme doré, dégageait une autorité naturelle et il était évident que les regards auraient dû se concentrer sur lui, mais Leonard ne pouvait détacher son regard du second individu qui venait d'apparaître, tant la ressemblance avec un Leonard Nimoy de trente ans plus jeune était frappante, si l'on parvenait à faire abstraction des sourcils et des oreilles.

 _Les Vulcains existent_ , pensa Leonard Hofstadter, dont le cœur battait à présent dangereusement fort, et pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il allait réussir à rester debout.

C'est ce moment solennel que choisit Howard pour demander :

\- Euh, excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas la possibilité de faire descendre le lieutenant Uhura, par hasard ? **[6]**

* * *

 **[1] Je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de faire référence à l'épisode 16 de la saison 12 de _The Big Bang Theory_ ("The D&D vortex"), dans lequel Sheldon rencontre William Shatner sur le plateau d'une émission télévisée et insiste pour être appelé "Science Officer Cooper"...**

 **[2] Je pense que Sheldon est parfaitement capable de donner de brèves réponses en Vulcain (comme celles que j'ai insérées : "s'il-vous-plaît, capitaine" et "bien sûr, monsieur"), mais que la syntaxe et la prononciation risquent de lui poser problème (après tout, les Terriens ont pallié leur méconnaissance de la langue vulcaine en inventant les termes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas...), d'où cette phrase totalement absurde. J'avoue que je me suis inspirée d'un passage de "The abominable bride", l'épisode spéciale de _Sherlock BBC_ , dans lequel Watson déclare laborieusement en langue des signes "j'aime beaucoup votre pomme de terre"...**

 **[3] Là encore, il s'agit d'une référence à l'avant-dernier épisode de la série : Sheldon, placé dans un caisson isolant, a des visions d'ensembles de Manderbrot (des fractales). C'est la même chose qui lui arrive ici, les noms donnés étant des termes pour décrire certains de ces ensembles. (Je ne suis absolument pas scientifique, et j'espère ne pas dire de bêtises.)**

 **[4] Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas (ou connaîtraient mal) Sheldon Cooper, il faut savoir que ce dernier est maniaque vis-à-vis de la loi et refuse catégoriquement d'être en infraction, même minime (il ne veut pas, par exemple, marcher sur la terrasse d'Howard et Bernadette car ils n'ont pas eu de permis de construire). De plus, il sait très mal garder un secret et dès qu'il est interrogé sur le secret en question, il perd ses moyens et finit par cracher le morceau.**

 **[5] Grayson est le nom de famille d'Amanda, la mère de Spock. J'ai imaginé que Nimoy est le seul acteur à vraiment ressembler au personnage qu'il incarne, et comment mieux l'expliquer qu'en faisant de lui un ancêtre du Vulcain ?**

 **[6] Howard est le plus obsédé des quatre amis, et à cette époque, ça le travaille d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas de copine... Il dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il aimerait bien rencontrer Uhura (et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, Leonard a son uniforme et demande à Penny de le mettre, et Raj en a aussi un exemplaire, mais d'après sa** **sœur** **, c'est pour le mettre lui-même...).**


	9. Chapitre 9

_Je ne fais jamais original dans mes introductions de chapitres, donc : désolée, désolée,désolée de ce retard dans cette fic et dans les autres ! Christine, un grand merci pour tes reviews, et oui, j'aimais bien l'idée que Nimoy soit l'ancêtre de Spock, et que pour cette raison il lui ressemble beaucoup._

 _Voici un début d'explications sur le voyage temporel de Sheldon, mais tout n'est pas encore résolu pour nos héros... Ce chapitre est probablement moins drôle que les précédents, mais toujours autant dans la "fanboy attitude" !_

 _L'interview de Nimoy et DeForest Kelley à laquelle je fais référence est trouvable sur Youtube, et bien évidemment ce que raconte Sheldon à son propos est totalement faux, mais comme la qualité audio est très, très limitée, je me suis dit que je pouvais inventer ce que je voulais..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Equation à trois inconnues**

Lorsque le capitaine Kirk, sur le ton d'un homme habitué à commander et à être obéi, leur avait ordonné de se réunir dans un endroit plus approprié à la discussion qu'une salle de bains, tout le monde avait migré vers le salon. Sheldon Cooper s'était jeté sur l'extrémité gauche du canapé sans aucune considération pour personne, tandis que Leonard Hofstadter, plus civil mais incapable d'articuler un seul mot tant la situation l'émouvait, avait respectueusement indiqué à Kirk l'unique fauteuil et avancé des chaises pour ses autres « invités ».

Pendant ce temps, Leonard Nimoy sentit un bras se glisser sous le sien et le soutenir légèrement.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda brusquement, mais non sans sollicitude, une voix rocailleuse, à l'accent du Sud fortement prononcé.

Le vieil acteur se tourna vers le docteur McCoy, la gorge étreinte par une émotion indescriptible. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qui lui avait donné la réplique durant trois saisons et six films, et qui, au fil des ans, était devenu son ami – pas plus que le « vrai » Kirk ne ressemblait réellement à William Shatner. Et pourtant… pourtant… quelque chose d'indéfinissable…

\- Asseyez-vous, intima le médecin en le guidant fermement vers le canapé.

Leonard Nimoy ne protesta pas et se laissa tomber le plus loin possible de Sheldon Cooper, qui le regardait d'une façon étrange.

\- Si vous vous sentez mal, vous devez prendre une boisson chaude, affirma péremptoirement le jeune homme. Leonard, fais du thé pour M. Nimoy !

Il voulut protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. En face de lui, debout, à côté du fauteuil où s'était installé le capitaine, Spock le fixait de son regard perçant, et il lui semblait se revoir, lui-même, de quarante ans plus jeune, raide et compassé, sur le plateau de tournage, en train de se demander s'il rendait ou non justice à l'original qu'il était alors bien certain de ne jamais rencontrer…

Bien certain, vraiment ?

Il lui semblait à présent que sa vie toute entière avait été dirigée vers cet instant précis, au terme de cette journée surréaliste durant laquelle il n'avait été capable d'anticiper aucun événement – comme si, d'une certaine façon, il avait toujours su qu'il se retrouverait un jour dans ce salon, en face de son double vulcain, et qu'il devrait rendre des comptes et enfin, _enfin_ , passer à quelqu'un d'autre le fardeau qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules depuis plus de quarante ans.

 _40,39 ans_ , aurait probablement corrigé Spock. Mais, il l'avait assez répété, il n'était _pas_ Spock.

Quelqu'un lui glissa une tasse fumante dans la main, et la fragrance épicée du thé le ramena à la réalité. Il releva la tête pour constater que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur lui. Assis sur le canapé, comme un rempart entre le vieil homme et le jeune physicien, le docteur McCoy avait sorti son tricordeur et en examinait le petit écran, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous vous ressemblez tellement que c'est presque perturbant de voir des constantes _normales_ apparaître sur cet appareil, marmonna-t-il.

Le premier officier saisit la balle au bond :

\- Vraiment, docteur, votre conception anthropocentrique de la _normalité_ demeure extrêmement limitée.

\- Pas aussi limitée que votre compréhension de l'âme humaine, répondit le médecin en levant les yeux au ciel. Buvez un peu de thé, ajouta-t-il plus gentiment à l'intention de son voisin.

Leonard obéit machinalement, tout en notant les regards éperdus des quatre geeks face à l'interaction purement Star Trek dont ils venaient d'être les témoins. Il devait lui-même avouer qu'entendre le dialogue entre le médecin et son propre double était particulièrement déstabilisant. La boisson chaude et sucrée acheva de lui faire recouvrer ses esprits.

\- Monsieur, déclara le capitaine avec une courtoisie qui n'était pas exempte d'autorité, si vous vous sentez assez bien pour nous faire le récit de la façon dont vous êtes arrivé en possession de cette… chose ( _il désignait le PADD que l'un des trois jeunes hommes devait lui avoir donné Howard fixait l'objet avec des yeux exorbités, tandis que Rajesh, au contraire, détournait ostensiblement le regard avec si peu de discrétion que le vieil homme eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux_ ), je vous serai très reconnaissant d'éclairer notre lanterne. Il me semble que vous êtes, dans cette assemblée, le mieux à même de nous renseigner sur ce qui a permis d'envoyer Monsieur Cooper dans le futur. D'après notre… _invité surprise_ , ce PADD vous appartient ?

Leonard hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Le moment était enfin venu, et il s'en sentait incroyablement soulagé.

\- En 1965, Gene Roddenberry, qui était alors un scénariste relativement connu dans le petit monde d'Hollywood, mais totalement inconnu du grand public, est venu me trouver chez moi pour me proposer à un projet de série de science-fiction qui l'enthousiasmait. Bien évidemment, moi qui courais les cachets et ne travaillais jamais plus d'une semaine pour la même personne, j'étais ravi à l'idée d'avoir un travail assuré pour plusieurs mois, mais l'homme, que je ne connaissais pas, me semblait étrangement insistant et me regardait avec un enthousiasme qui m'a rendu méfiant. Je n'étais ni connu, ni très doué… ( _protestation immédiate, unanime et véhémente de la part des quatre geeks, qui, contre toute attente, lui fit chaud au cœur_ ), je n'avais aucune relation dans le milieu, bref, je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison il voulait absolument m'avoir, _moi_ , pour un rôle aussi majeur que celui du commandant Spock. Plus je l'interrogeais, plus il se dérobait, plus je trouvais l'affaire étrange. Pour finir, voyant que j'avais flairé quelque chose de louche, il a haussé les épaules et a tiré d'un large sac l'objet que vous tenez entre les mains.

Kirk baissa les yeux vers l'appareil. De nouveau, les trois jeunes gens se tendirent dans leurs sièges respectifs. L'acteur ignorait s'ils avaient déjà effectué l'échange et redoutaient que le capitaine ne s'aperçoivent de la supercherie, ou bien s'ils n'avaient pas encore osé et appréhendaient le moment où ils devraient remplacer le PADD par son substitut (au demeurant étonnamment bien réalisé par le jeune ingénieur).

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda le capitaine en désignant l'écran brisé.

\- Euh… j'ai… marché dessus en rentrant à l'appartement hier soir, avoua piteusement Leonard Hofstadter, et comme quatre paires d'yeux se tournaient vers lui (celles de Sheldon Cooper exprimaient l'horreur la plus absolue), il poursuivit pour se justifier : Sheldon l'avait laissé au beau milieu du salon, sous un tas de feuilles volantes ! Je ne l'ai pas vu !

Kirk lui fit un signe signifiant « c'est sans importance » et, délaissant le PADD (Howard poussa un soupir parfaitement audible), se tourna de nouveau vers Leonard Nimoy.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Il l'a allumé, répondit le vieil homme, et m'a dit de regarder.

Il se souvenait encore, avec une précision que les années n'avaient pas émoussée, de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois saisi cet objet fait d'une matière inconnue, lisse et légèrement tiède au toucher, et aperçu son propre visage sur l'écran noir, sur la photo d'une qualité parfaite, bien au-delà des capacités techniques de son époque.

\- « Je veux que ce soit vous parce que vous êtes son portrait craché », m'a dit Gene en riant. Et, de fait, le visage que je voyais sur l'écran était bel et bien le mien, si l'on faisait exception des oreilles et des sourcils… et de la coiffure, ajouta Leonard après une hésitation, en regardant presque timidement vers Spock.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un signe de tête poli, et l'acteur reprit :

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour admettre que ce que je voyais n'étais pas un habile trucage – d'ailleurs impossible à réaliser, à cette époque où nous n'avions pas Photoshop ni aucun autre moyen de retoucher efficacement des images. J'ai bien évidemment réclamé des explications, et ces dernières m'ont laissé stupéfait : Gene affirmait avoir été contacté par un peuple extra-terrestre, les Vulcains, qui lui avaient confié une mission capitale pour l'avenir de la Terre.

.

Kirk avait l'habitude des situations étonnantes et même incroyables. Cependant, abasourdi par l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se figea. Une sorte de cri étranglé provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait Bones lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à être stupéfait. Machinalement, Jim leva les yeux vers Spock, qui n'avait pas bronché, et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, ce que pouvait bien _ressentir_ le premier officier à l'idée que son probable ancêtre, assis sur un canapé à moins de deux mètres de lui, avait peut-être été choisi par son peuple pour une obscure raison. Mais ce que Spock ressentait demeurait, comme toujours, soigneusement dissimulé sous une impassible façade.

\- Les Vulcains lui auraient donné ce machin ? s'écria le médecin sur un ton incrédule. En 1965 ? Ça ne tient pas debout ! Le Premier Contact a eu lieu cent ans plus tard !

\- En 2063, précisèrent dans un bel unisson les quatre jeunes humains.

Kirk demeura un instant bouche bée, tandis que le regard de Bones allait de l'un à l'autre avec une incrédulité un peu hagarde. Décidément, il fallait qu'ils mettent la main sur cette fichue série, pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Leonard Nimoy reprit calmement la parole sans se formaliser de cette interruption.

\- Je me contente de vous expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé. Il vous appartient d'en juger la véracité. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas cru Gene immédiatement, je me suis dit qu'il était fou, ou bien qu'il me faisait une blague. Mais au fur et à mesure, il m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait le PADD, et j'ai bien été obligé de constater qu'il ne me mentait pas sur un point : cet objet permettait d'accéder à un certain nombre de données pour le moins troublantes. J'aurais certes pu croire à un canular particulièrement bien agencé, mais…

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, visiblement perdu dans des souvenirs intenses.

\- Vous l'avez cru, conclut doucement McCoy.

\- Oui, je l'ai cru et je lui ai demandé des précisions. Il semblait soulagé de pouvoir partager avec moi ce qui avait été, pendant des mois, un secret bien difficile à garder. Il avait été abordé, l'année précédente, par trois « hommes » qui lui avaient révélé être des extra-terrestres venus incognito sur Terre pour… disons préparer les humains à un prochain contact.

Kirk écarquilla encore davantage les yeux. Toute cette histoire lui semblait passablement saugrenue, et plus encore le fait qu'il s'agisse de Vulcains. Depuis quand l'espèce la plus logique de l'univers s'amusait-elle à intervenir, au mépris le plus élémentaire de la Première Directive qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes théorisée, dans les civilisations moins avancées que la leur ?

\- Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment aux Vulcains de faire ça, fit alors remarquer assez innocemment le dénommé Leonard Hofstadter.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de le leur dire la prochaine fois que j'en croiserai, rétorqua sèchement l'acteur. Peut-être décideront-ils alors d'agir de manière plus _logique_.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sous le regard sévère de son interlocuteur, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Spock les jours où il avait décidé d'effrayer l'équipage.

\- Je peux continuer, ou bien peut-être voudriez-vous raconter à ma place ?

Pendant que le vieil homme leur résumait la façon dont les Vulcains avaient présenté les choses à Gene Roddenberry (ils avaient argué de la nécessité de véhiculer un message de paix et d'harmonie sur une planète ravagée par des luttes internes raciales et sociales parfaitement illogiques), le capitaine leva les yeux vers son premier officier. Ce dernier, qui écoutait avec attention le récit de son probable ancêtre, esquissa un léger mouvement de tête, imperceptible pour quiconque ne le guettait pas. Spock était pour le moins dubitatif, mais il était clair que Leonard Nimoy ne mentait pas. L'émotion qu'il avait probablement ressentie près de quarante années plus tôt était encore parfaitement audible dans sa voix. De plus, la présence du PADD semblait attester d'un contact entre une civilisation extra-terrestre et la Terre des années 60.

\- De fait, _Star Trek_ se voulait être un plaidoyer pour l'égalité des hommes et des femmes et celle des peuples, la tolérance, l'ouverture d'esprit, reprit l'acteur. Nous nous sommes heurtés à d'immenses difficultés dès le début du projet, mais je pense que notre travail a pu… disons contribuer à diffuser un message positif. Si vous saviez le nombre de lettres que nous avons reçues à l'époque, le nombre de gens qui, stigmatisés pour mille raisons dans leur quotidien, nous ont dit avoir repris courage grâce à nous…

Les quatre jeunes hommes acquiescèrent avec vigueur. Jim hocha la tête.

\- Votre projet était certainement parfaitement louable, déclara-t-il, et je ne doute pas qu'il ait été une réussite, mais l'idée même que des Vulcains aient pu vous contacter me semble… inconcevable.

\- Je le comprends, répondit gravement le vieil homme. Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je vous ai dit. A moi aussi, toute cette histoire m'a semblé invraisemblable, et pourtant… Les Vulcains nous ont donné un accès, certes limité mais parfaitement réel, au futur. Ce PADD ( _il désigna l'appareil que Kirk avait posé devant lui, sur la petite table basse_ ) fonctionne comme une fenêtre sur l'avenir, un tunnel permettant d'avoir accès aux journaux de bord d'un seul et unique vaisseau de la Fédération…

\- … l' _Enterprise_ , compléta Jim à mi-voix. Mais que…

\- Oh mon Dieu, l'interrompit alors le jeune Indien en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Vous imaginez que sans cet objet, nous n'aurions jamais pu voir aucun _Star Trek_ ?

Une triple inspiration horrifiée indiqua ce qu'en pensaient ses acolytes. Jim, qui n'était pas loin de penser que tout ce petit monde, à l'exception du vieil homme, était complètement fou, ne releva pas et reprit :

\- Mais que cherchaient-ils en vous montrant l'avenir ? A vous prouver que l'union est préférable à la mésentente ?

M. Nimoy haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Nos instructions étaient les suivantes : montrer le futur de la Terre à nos contemporains afin de les préparer à un premier contact plus ou moins lointain, par le biais de la fiction.

\- Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment aux Vulcains, marmonna McCoy.

Le médecin se passait distraitement le pouce sur les lèvres, signe chez lui d'incompréhension totale.

\- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas clamé la vérité sur tous les toits ? demanda le jeune Wolowitz. Si demain on me donnait un artefact venant du futur, je serais bien incapable de le garder secret !

La question était pertinente, ce qui étonna Kirk. Peut-être, après tout, étaient-ils capables d'éclairs de lucidité.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile, répondit l'acteur avec un sourire. Nous avons passé en revue toutes les options, et avons décidé de nous en tenir à la stricte fiction. Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si le gouvernement américain avait eu connaissance de l'existence des Vulcains à cette époque ! Les humains ne sont pas une espèce très logique, ajouta-t-il avec un humour un peu amer. Il y a fort à parier qu'ils se seraient disputés cette nouvelle technologie, que chaque peuple aurait cherché à devenir l'interlocuteur privilégié d'hypothétiques aliens. Les Vulcains avaient raison d'agir avec discrétion : nous n'étions pas prêts à les rencontrer. Nous ne le sommes d'ailleurs toujours pas. Je ne suis pas certain que de réels progrès aient été réalisés depuis les années 60…

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration peu réjouissante.

\- Lorsque Gene est mort, reprit Nimoy avec un effort visible, il m'a légué ce PADD avec pour mission de le dissimuler. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le ressortir de temps en temps.

\- Vous voulez dire que tout ce qui se passe dans les films est vrai aussi ? hurla Sheldon Cooper d'une manière quasiment hystérique.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec résignation. Kirk ignorait quelle était sa relation exacte avec cette maison de fous, mais il semblait s'être habitué à l'atmosphère… particulière qui régnait ici.

\- Oh mon Dieu, répéta l'Indien.

\- Vous avez eu accès à _tous_ les journaux de bord ? demanda Jim avec hésitation.

\- Oui, depuis les débuts du vaisseau jusqu'à…

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

\- Il ne m'appartient pas de vous révéler votre avenir, se reprit-il.

Les quatre autres humains du XXIème siècle s'agitèrent alors nerveusement sur leurs sièges, et le capitaine eut la désagréable certitude que ces cinq-là connaissaient sur l' _Enterprise_ et ses occupants beaucoup de vérités dérangeantes. Il crut percevoir dans le murmure qui suivit quelque chose qui sonnait comme « Genesis ». Spock avait probablement mieux entendu que lui, et il se fit une note mentale de lui poser la question par la suite.

\- Je ne vous le demande pas, répondit Jim. En admettant que vous m'ayez dit la vérité, il nous reste cependant deux problèmes à régler : pour quelle raison les Vulcains ont-ils procédé à ce contact totalement irrégulier, et comment cette « fenêtre » sur l'avenir s'est-elle miraculeusement transformée en porte ?

Les regards convergèrent vers Sheldon Cooper, qui eut le bon goût de paraître légèrement gêné.

.

En toute autre circonstance, Spock eût été fortement intéressé par la manière dont le jeune physicien, futur prix Nobel, s'y était pris pour transformer un objet dont il ignorait tout de la composition en un portail temporel parfaitement viable (ce qui était en soi un exploit jamais égalé), mais son esprit demeurait préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'était pas dans les coutumes de son peuple de s'immiscer dans les affaires d'autrui, et ce de manière aussi étrange et dangereuse qu'en dévoilant à une civilisation moins avancée que la leur une partie de leur avenir.

A côté de lui, le capitaine, devenu tout rouge, essayait d'extorquer une réponse à Sheldon Cooper à propos de son bond dans le temps. Le jeune homme, les bras croisés sur son torse, refusait catégoriquement d'expliquer comment il était venu en possession du PADD et comment il l'avait transformé. La situation, comme si souvent avec cet impossible humain, semblait totalement bloquée, mais c'est alors que Leonard Nimoy intervint posément dans la conversation :

\- Monsieur Cooper, si vous ne nous expliquez pas immédiatement ce que vous avez fait, je porte plainte contre vous pour vol ( _un regard au jeune physicien suffisait à prouver qu'il se moquait totalement de cette menace_ ) et je vous fais exclure de toutes les comic-cons des Etats-Unis. Vous imaginez bien que j'ai la possibilité de le faire sans que cela me coûte le moindre effort.

Le regard hautain du jeune homme prit soudain, inexplicablement (Spock n'avait même pas compris ce dont il était question), une expression de profonde angoisse, tandis que ses trois amis ouvraient la bouche dans un même geste horrifié.

\- Vous… Vous n'oseriez pas, balbutia-t-il.

Le vieil homme se contenta de lever un sourcil, et Sheldon Cooper déglutit péniblement, les yeux exorbités. Quelle que fût la menace, et pour incompréhensible qu'elle parût aux visiteurs du futur, elle était efficace.

\- Commencez donc par nous raconter comment vous avez dérobé chez moi un artefact d'une grande valeur, poursuivit l'acteur sans sourciller. Comment avez-vous pu savoir où chercher ?

Un sourire presque enfantin apparut sur les lèvres du physicien. Spock s'émerveilla, pas pour la première fois, de la complexité de l'esprit humain.

\- J'ai trouvé sur Internet la vidéo – de très mauvaise qualité – d'une conférence où vous-même et de DeForest Kelley avez parlé de _Star Trek_ en 1986. A un moment, quelqu'un dans le public a demandé à DeForest Kelley si vous étiez plus humain ou plus Vulcain dans la vie. Il a répondu en riant qu'il était certain que vous aviez un véritable contact avec les Vulcains et que vous conserviez jalousement un PADD dans le secrétaire de votre salon, un PADD qui vous permettait de communiquer avec les Vulcains et de vous inspirer de leurs inflexions de voix et de leurs moindres gestes. J'ai bien compris qu'ils s'agissait d'une tentative d'humour, mais vous avez alors paru très mal à l'aise et vous vous êtes empressé de détourner la conversation. J'en ai déduit que cette déclaration n'était pas si anodine et j'ai voulu vérifier cette hypothèse.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Kirk.

Spock était certain qu'il n'avait pas compris un mot de la conversation. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'en avoir saisi la moitié.

\- M. Cooper s'est introduit chez moi sous un prétexte fallacieux, et, pendant que je m'étais absenté, a fouillé le fameux secrétaire où je dissimulais en effet ce PADD légué par Gene Roddenberry, répondit Leonard Nimoy, les lèvres serrées.

Kirk décida de ne pas chercher à creuser la manière dont le physicien avait dérobé l'artefact – ce qui, selon le premier officier, était une sage décision, car une demande d'explication, faute d'un point de références communes, était nécessairement vouée à l'échec – et se concentra sur ce qui était advenu par la suite :

\- Donc, vous avez pris le PADD et… et après ?

\- Je suis rentré chez moi, répliqua Sheldon, et j'ai examiné l'objet.

\- ET ? insista Jim, qui commençait à perdre patience. Vous avez immédiatement compris ce qu'il permettait de faire, étant donné votre intellect supérieur ?

\- Oui.

La réponse manquait certes d'humilité (le sarcasme du capitaine était passé totalement inaperçu aux yeux du jeune humain, alors que même le Vulcain l'avait nettement perçu) mais avait le mérite d'être claire.

\- Pourriez-vous nous apporter quelques précisions ? demanda Spock, voyant que son supérieur était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

Il avait remarqué que le docteur Cooper était généralement moins réticent à lui répondre, à lui, plutôt qu'à aucun autre membre de l'équipage.

\- J'ai écouté plusieurs journaux de bord avant de réaliser que, si le transfert d'informations était possible dans un sens, il l'était nécessairement dans l'autre. Il suffisait, d'une certaine façon, d'inverser les flux.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une telle chose est impossible, répondit le Vulcain, toujours impassible. Cela signifierait que vous ayez inventé, avec cent ans d'avance, la théorie de la téléportation, couplée avec celle du voyage dans le temps, qui n'est possible à mettre en pratique qu'à l'aide de l'énergie d'une étoile.

Sheldon ouvrit la bouche, prit une inspiration, souffla par le nez, et lança finalement :

\- La vérité, c'est que… que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écrièrent en chœur ses trois amis.

\- J'étais tellement excité par ma découverte que j'ai trébuché en allant à la salle de bains et que je me suis cogné la tête contre la cuvette des toilettes, avoua le jeune homme à voix basse.

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, mais personne ne s'attendait à une telle chute (dans tous les sens du terme et sans mauvais jeu de mots).

\- _Eeeeet_ ? demanda McCoy, qui avait depuis longtemps franchi la ligne rouge de sa patience ( _oui_ , Spock savait faire des métaphores, dans un coin bien dissimulé de son esprit).

\- Et j'ai vu… j'ai compris… la formule s'est matérialisée devant moi et j'ai su ce que je devais faire, conclut piteusement le jeune génie.

\- Vous seriez capable de le refaire ? demanda prudemment Kirk.

\- … Non.

L'aveu lui en coûtait, mais il était évident qu'il ne mentait pas : la déception était inscrite sur chacun des traits de son visage.

\- Laissez-moi résumer, reprit Leonard Nimoy : vous vous êtes introduit chez moi dans le but de me voler un PADD dont vous n'étiez pas certain de connaître l'existence, puis vous l'avez transformé suite à une vision que vous avez eue en vous cognant la tête, et vous avez ainsi réussi à vous téléporter deux cents cinquante ans dans le futur ?

\- … Oui.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir, résumant l'opinion de toutes les personnes sensées présentes dans cette pièce. (Les trois jeunes gens, quant à eux, regardaient leur ami avec une admiration incrédule.)

\- Ce n'est pas plus stupide que le début de _Retour vers le futur_ , fit remarquer le dénommé Rajesh. Après tout, Emmet Brown découvre le connecteur temporel en se cognant la tête contre sa chasse d'eau.

Les trois autres opinèrent du chef, pendant que le docteur McCoy et le capitaine échangeaient des regards navrés et emplis d'incompréhension et que l'acteur se prenait la tête dans les mains avec un gémissement.

Spock, quant à lui, avait relégué l'information au second plan. La seule chose importante – dont il faudrait s'assurer, bien évidemment – était que Sheldon Cooper était incapable de voyager de nouveau dans le temps. Ils avaient résolu les deux tiers de leur équation, mais une inconnue demeurait toujours, et le premier officier se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à son supérieur pour comprendre qu'ils devraient aller en chercher la réponse… sur Vulcain.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Maintenant que j'ai terminé "Always shall be", j'entends me pencher sur cette fic pour la terminer avant la rentrée scolaire. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, il en reste trois autres : c'est largement faisable ! J'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant ce chapitre. Le titre est une parodie d'un épisode de Star Trek ("Operation: annihilate !" - vous savez, les crèpes-méduses-péteuses...) et signifie plus ou moins "opération : amnésie" ("obliterate" signifiant "effacer un souvenir")..._

 _A Christine : merci pour ta review et désolée d'avoir tardé. Où en es-tu dans le visionnage de Big bang theory ? Pour ce qui est des Vulcains qui auraient donné ce PADD à Roddenberry, en effet, c'est bizarre, et tout le monde trouve ça bizarre, personnages compris. La réponse définitive ne sera pas dans ce chapitre (ni dans le suivant, qui sera un chapitre complètement à part, répondant plus ou moins à un défi lancé sur un autre site et concernant les vacances des personnages principaux, avec une guest star... vous verrez bien qui ! :-D) mais il y aura une explication, un peu capillotractée je vous l'accorde, mais bon, vous l'aurez compris, cette fic n'est pas totalement sérieuse._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Operation : obliterate !**

Bien sûr, tout a toujours un prix. Leonard le savait. Mais à présent que le moment était venu de le payer, il n'était plus certain de l'accepter. Tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis la veille était si incroyable qu'il ne pouvait imaginer l'effacer de sa mémoire en trente secondes.

\- Et si on refuse ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Howard, qui venait d'avoir le courage de dire tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

En face d'eux, le capitaine Kirk n'avait pas l'air amusé le moins du monde. Mais il fallait le comprendre : il venait d'apprendre qu'un humain du XXIème siècle se baladait depuis quarante ans avec un PADD branché sur les journaux de bord de son vaisseau, et qu'il en avait fait une série télévisée qui, pour des raisons mystérieuses, avait, en deux siècles, totalement disparu de tous les esprits et de toutes les archives. Cerise sur le gâteau, les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait à présent se trouvaient probablement sur Vulcain, une planète où il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de retourner, à en croire le regard désespéré qu'il avait échangé avec le docteur McCoy au moment où Spock avait affirmé que la seule chose logique à faire était de s'y rendre le plus tôt possible.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'à cause de cet énergumène (il désignait Sheldon, qui n'eut même pas la décence de rougir), mon équipage est au bord de la mutinerie. Nous n'avons pas eu de permission digne de ce nom depuis des semaines…

A ces mots, Sheldon, qui s'était tenu étonnamment silencieux depuis son retour sur Terre, protesta avec véhémence.

\- La faute n'était pas mienne, s'indigna-t-il. Monsieur Scott a honteusement profité de mon inexpérience pour me saouler…

\- Avec deux demi-gorgées de liqueur cardassienne ! protesta Kirk.

\- … puis des volatiles m'ont attaqué avec la plus extrême férocité…

McCoy ricana.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Ils étaient à trois mètres de vous quand vous avez commencé à pousser des cris de putois !

\- … et enfin, ce n'est tout de même pas de _ma_ faute si _vous_ laissez vos plus bas instincts vous dicter votre conduite

Le capitaine pâlit, rougit, verdit, mais ne releva pas.

\- Bref, nous allons rapidement avoir des comptes à rendre à Starfleet. Aller sur Vulcain ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités.

\- Capitaine, avait rétorqué le Vulcain, plus hiératique que jamais, vos priorités ne comptent pas lorsque la première directive est en jeu.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, Monsieur Spock. Bon, messieurs, avait soudainement déclaré Kirk en se levant, vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous promener à votre époque avec des connaissances aussi précises sur le futur de la Terre. Aussi je compte sur votre pleine et entière collaboration pour la phase suivante.

\- C'est-à-dire ? avait demandé Raj, une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux.

Le médecin avait sorti de la petite boîte que Spock tenait à la main une capsule contenant une dizaine de comprimés légèrement bleutés.

\- Voici des comprimés de Composant B67, autrement appelé Retcon **[1]**. Il s'agit d'un des amnésiants les plus puissants et les plus sûrs de la galaxie. Une seule gélule vous fera oublier toutes les interactions que vous avez eues avec nous et votre vie reprendra son cours normal.

Le regard de McCoy laissait entendre que « normal » était un terme parfaitement inapproprié à ce qui se passait dans cet appartement.

A la question d'Howard, délivrée avec une dose d'audace plutôt inhabituelle de sa part, Kirk le foudroya donc du regard.

\- Monsieur Wolowitz, que croyez-vous qu'il vous arrivera si vous refusez ?

L'ingénieur leva vers le capitaine un regard intimidé.

\- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il, visiblement peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Je veux dire, vous êtes du bon côté !

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un film, trancha sèchement Leonard Nimoy. Ces gens ont une mission à mener à bien.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes d'accord pour tout oublier ? demanda son homonyme, stupéfait. Après avoir vécu quarante ans avec _Star Trek_ ?

\- Croyez-moi, docteur Hofstadter, il y a certains jours où je _préférerais_ avoir tout oublié.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air de doute avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leurs visiteurs du futur.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas : comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de _Star Trek_ ? Il s'agit d'une franchise énorme ! Entre _Next Gen_ , _Voyager_ …

\- … _Deep Space Nine_ …

\- … _Enterprise_ …

\- … et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là ! conclut Raj plein d'espoir. **[2]**

Le capitaine poussa un soupir.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, et je vous avoue que c'est presque ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans toute cette histoire. Dites donc, vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait à Sheldon, qui, pendant que les trois autres énuméraient avec enthousiasme les différentes facettes de la richesse trekkienne, avait discrètement tiré son téléphone portable de sa poche et pianotait sur les touches avec une application un peu trop visible.

\- Rien ! répondit-il de la voix haut perchée qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

Et il offrit à Kirk son plus beau sourire « innocent », en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le tout offrait un spectacle non seulement extrêmement suspect, mais également particulièrement flippant.

A ce moment, le téléphone portable de Leonard fit entendre le caractéristique « _red alert – red alert_ » indiquant que Sheldon venait de lui envoyer un SMS. Presque au même instant retentissait sur celui d'Howard la marche de l'Empereur, tandis que la poche de Raj vibrait au son de la musique de _Grease_ (ses deux amis avaient essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi ce choix était une double erreur, mais l'Indien avait persisté : il s'entêtait à affirmer qu'il s'agissait du plus grand film de tous les temps – première erreur – et il refusait de différencier ses amis par une sonnerie volontairement discriminante – deuxième erreur : savoir que Sheldon appelait permettait de se préparer psychologiquement).

Le vieil acteur poussa un soupir de résignation et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé tandis que les trois _geeks_ , l'air un peu coupables, sortaient leur téléphone sur lequel le même message venait de s'afficher.

 _Le capitaine Kirk s'apprête à altérer notre mémoire. J'ai passé vingt-quatre heures sur l'_ Enterprise _après avoir découvert la manière de créer un portail temporel à partir d'un PADD laissé par les Vulcains à Leonard Nimoy._

\- Donnez-moi ça, ordonna Kirk en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Bon sang, on dirait un gosse de trois ans. Vous n'imaginiez quand même pas que ça allait fonctionner ?

Sheldon, blessé par la remarque, tenta un fort peu convaincant « Mais je voulais juste dire à mes amis à quel point ils m'avaient manqué », ce à quoi Howard répondit par un « Rien de réciproque ». Le capitaine alla se planter devant Sheldon et tendit la main.

\- Votre communicateur, exigea-t-il sur un ton d'autorité telle que le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Tandis que Kirk allait vers Raj, Leonard aperçut du coin de l'œil que la tentative avortée de Sheldon avait donné une idée à Howard, qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'il le vit porter le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Allô, Maman ? Le capitaine Kirk est sur le point de nous flashouiller **[3]** ! Appelle immédiatement toute la famille pour leur passer le message, c'est une question de vie et de mort…

Il ne put en dire davantage, car le docteur McCoy s'était précipité sur lui pour lui arracher son « communicateur », qu'il porta à son oreille dans le but évident de limiter les dégâts causés par le jeune ingénieur.

Les quatre jeunes humains rentrèrent instinctivement la tête dans les épaules dans l'attente de l'ouragan qui n'allait pas manquer de se déchaîner sur le pauvre médecin.

\- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?

La voix éraillée de Mme Wolowitz retentit dans tout le salon, et McCoy retira précipitamment l'appareil, le tenant à bout de bras avec une grimace.

\- HOWARD, JE N'AI RIEN COMPRIS A CE QUE TU M'AS DIT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS MACHOUILLE ? NE RENTRE PAS TROP TARD, J'AI FAIT DE LA POITRINE DE BŒUF ! ET N'OUBLIE PAS D'ACHETER DE LA CREME POUR MES HEMORROÏDES A LA PHARMACIE DE GARDE !

Le médecin, effaré, appuya d'instinct sur le bon bouton pour éteindre le téléphone, et tout le monde put savourer le silence, uniquement rompu par le rire incontrôlable de Leonard Nimoy.

\- Fascinant, commenta-t-il brièvement, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Kirk et de McCoy.

Spock, bien évidemment, resta impassible.

.

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ?

Spock jeta à peine un coup d'œil en direction du docteur McCoy, qui venait de découvrir ce que Rajesh Koothrapali essayait de faire subrepticement en se tortillant de manière relativement peu discrète : noter quelque chose dans sa main avec le marqueur posé à côté du tableau blanc rempli d'équations, pour la plupart justes et même inspirées. Le médecin s'empara de sa main et loucha dessus.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez réussir à vous relire ? J'arrive à peine à distinguer un « f » et un « s »…

L'Indien eut un petit haussement d'épaules enfantin.

\- Il fallait bien essayer, répondit-il timidement.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel, sortit de sa trousse de secours un carré de gaze imbibé de désinfectant et le passa sur la main de son interlocuteur avant de lui tendre une capsule de Retcon.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit, avalez ça !

Le Vulcain était curieux de voir si les quatre jeunes gens allaient s'exécuter ou continuer à se donner en spectacle. D'une certaine façon, il trouvait presque touchante leur résistance puérile – ou du moins l'aurait-il trouvée telle s'il avait été humain, bien évidemment.

Leonard Hofstadter, qui tenait dans la main une autre capsule, se tourna alors vers le capitaine avec une pointe d'obséquiosité presque suspecte.

\- Nous allons obéir, bien évidemment. Nous comprenons que la première directive passe avant tout et qu'un tel secret doive être protégé. N'est-ce pas, _Sheldon_ ?

Le principal intéressé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une expression déterminée.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Si je dois vraiment oublier les vingt-quatre heures que j'ai passées à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , j'exige de pouvoir au moins choisir le mode d'amnésie que je préfère.

Un silence perplexe accueillit ces paroles. Spock échangea avec le capitaine un discret coup d'œil. Visiblement, Jim ne comprenait pas non plus quelle était cette nouvelle lubie de leur étrange visiteur. McCoy fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous connaissez d'autres amnésiants que le Retcon ? J'aimerais bien savoir quoi !

Le jeune homme lança alors vers le Vulcain un regard appuyé et Spock se figea en comprenant les implications de ce regard. Visiblement, ses amis comprirent au même moment, car son colocataire secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite :

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? Tu ne peux pas vraiment vouloir faire ça ! C'est complètement dingue !

Sheldon continuait à fixer le premier officier, avec une calme détermination qui indiquait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

\- Spock… commença McCoy à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que Monsieur Cooper « exige » une fusion mentale, répondit Jim, poings serrés.

Spock se retint pour ne pas soupirer. Beaucoup de choses lui semblaient déplaisantes dans cette requête. Premièrement, elle signifiait que ces humains en savaient bien plus sur lui, par le biais de leur « série », que ce qu'il lui semblait acceptable. Deuxièmement, elle rappelait au capitaine l'épisode Edith Keeler, durant lequel Spock lui avait exposé sa capacité à faire oublier certains événements, ou à en atténuer la souffrance **[4]**. Troisièmement, elle attirait l'attention du docteur McCoy sur cette particularité télépathique qu'il ignorait et qui n'allait évidemment pas lui plaire, ce qui risquait de générer une de ces discussions houleuses dont le praticien semblait avoir le secret.

Malgré tout…

\- Je vais le faire, déclara-t-il tranquillement, sans rien laisser paraître de son malaise.

\- Vous êtes certain… ? demanda le capitaine avec hésitation.

\- Vous pouvez effacer les souvenirs ? s'écria le médecin en chef presque au même moment.

\- Oui, docteur, et je suis prêt à en discuter avec vous, mais pas maintenant. Oui, capitaine, je suis certain. Il s'agit d'une fusion mentale consentie ( _Sheldon Cooper, qui avait bondi en entendant le Vulcain accepter sa demande, hocha vigoureusement la tête avec l'air d'un jeune chien à qui son maître accorde une croquette inattendue_ ) et d'une ablation relativement facile à pratiquer.

\- Oh, merci ! s'extasia le jeune homme.

Ses trois amis le regardaient avec une fascination mêlée d'épouvante. Le vieil homme, pour sa part, n'avait pas bougé, mais il fixait Spock avec une intensité qui indiquait qu'il comprenait, peut-être mieux même que les deux officiers de Starfleet, les raisons qui le poussaient à accepter. Il lui fit même un imperceptible signe de tête, comme pour lui dire « j'aurais fait pareil ».

Spock devait avouer qu'une partie de lui brûlait de curiosité d'avoir un aperçu de l'esprit de Sheldon Cooper. Comment un humain aussi brillant (le premier officier avait lu tous ses travaux sur la super-asymétrie **[5]** ainsi que ses nombreux articles sur les univers multiples) pouvait-il se révéler en même temps aussi puéril, égoïste et, il fallait bien le dire, par certains aspects, stupide ? Mais, au-delà de cette tentation, le Vulcain pensait que l'esprit du jeune homme pourrait lui révéler certaines choses sur ce que le XXIème siècle connaissait du futur, et peut-être l'éclairer sur certains points de leur mission improvisée qui demeuraient obscurs.

\- Votre esprit est mon esprit. Vos pensées sont mes pensées.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune scientifique lorsque les doigts de Spock effleurèrent sa joue. Le Vulcain fut accueilli dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis sans la moindre réticence, et même avec une certaine avidité qui le laissa perplexe.

L'esprit de Sheldon Cooper était régi par trois maîtres mots : abstraction, rigueur, précision. Les qualités essentielles nécessaires à un scientifique de qualité, et même brillant.

Ces caractéristiques étaient tempérées par :

1) Une absence totale de hiérarchisation des données : la question des voyages dans le temps se situait, dans son esprit, exactement au même niveau que le plan détaillé des lignes de chemin de fer des Etats-Unis, le dernier jeu vidéo qu'il avait testé, le code civil et la comparaison de quarante-quatre restaurants chinois. Aucune priorité ne permettait d'ordonner tout ce qui encombrait son esprit, en outre surchargé par une mémoire eidétique.

2) Un refus total du changement qui empêchait toute adaptation et, partant, toute interaction sociale, les autres parvenant difficilement à supporter cette rigidité qui se transformait rapidement en obsession incontrôlable. Sheldon Cooper suivait du début à la fin un enchaînement logique et parfaitement rationnel de cause à effet, sans jamais s'arrêter ni accepter la moindre entorse au règlement qu'il s'était fixé.

3) Une incapacité profonde à discipliner son esprit. Les deux points précédents conjugués faisaient du jeune homme un humain d'une intelligence bien au-dessus de la norme, qui cherchait à rationaliser même l'irrationnel, sans y parvenir, puisque les émotions humaines, Spock était bien placé pour le savoir, ne pouvaient être réduites à une série d'équations mathématiques. Le pendant de l'amour de Sheldon pour la science était, d'une certaine façon, un rejet quasi total de son humanité.

De fait, le Vulcain se sentait des similitudes très marquées avec le jeune homme. Son esprit était lui aussi mû par l'abstraction, la rigueur et la précision, il respectait fidèlement les règles et faisait preuve d'une curiosité scientifique quasiment infinie. Cependant, à la différence de Sheldon Cooper, le Vulcain avait depuis longtemps érigé en devise le précepte de son peuple « le changement est le processus essentiel de toute chose ». Lui aussi avait, des années durant, tenté de mettre à distance son humanité, mais il avait choisi, envers et contre tout, de fréquenter des humains et de s'adapter autant qu'il le pouvait à leur mode de vie.

Il se retint de faire sauter un ou deux verrous dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Lui seul devait trouver sa voie. Spock se contenta donc d'extraire délicatement de sa mémoire le souvenir des trente-deux dernières heures, depuis le moment où il avait conçu l'idée que le vieil acteur pût avoir en sa possession un PADD donnant accès aux journaux de bord de l' _Enterprise_ (conclusion obtenue avec une logique que n'importe qui eût qualifiée de biaisée, mais qui avait fourni des résultats étonnamment probants) jusqu'à la minute où les doigts du Vulcain s'étaient posés sur sa joue.

Les références à _Star Trek_ (et à lui-même, ou plutôt le personnage qui lui correspondait) étaient trop nombreuses pour que le premier officier sût où et comment chercher des informations utiles. Il risquait, en fouillant davantage la question, de tomber sur des révélations embarrassantes. _Ne jamais connaître l'avenir_ était une règle d'or dans un univers où le temps avait été prouvé relatif.

Et s'il effleura légèrement, très légèrement, le tout petit rayon de lumière qui filtrait à peine dans cet esprit replié sur lui-même, le seul contact humain qui lui fût agréable, la présence quotidienne et rassurante de son colocataire, il décida qu'il ne s'agissait pas _vraiment_ d'une entorse à ses principes.

Il était décidément _beaucoup plus flexible_ que Sheldon Cooper.

.

Leonard Nimoy regarda un instant les quatre _geeks_ qui dormaient du sommeil du juste, pressés les uns contre les autres sur le grand canapé, Sheldon Cooper à « sa place » (et probablement beaucoup trop près d'Howard Wolowitz à son goût). Le Retcon, quoi que fût cette substance, avait le mérite d'être efficace. Une bonne idée, bien pratique, pour une future série de SF. A retenir.

\- Vous dites qu'ils ne se souviendront de rien lorsqu'ils se réveilleront ?

\- De rien qui nous concerne, en tout cas, répondit McCoy.

Il semblait particulièrement soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé du problème Sheldon Cooper.

\- Monsieur Nimoy, enchaîna le capitaine Kirk, vous êtes certain que vous n'avez pas d'autre information sur ce PADD ? Pour être honnête, votre histoire ne tient pas la route. Je ne remets pas en doute votre bonne foi, mais reconnaissez que ce n'est pas le genre des Vulcains de perturber l'histoire de tout un peuple de cette manière !

Le vieil acteur le reconnaissait bien volontiers, mais les faits n'en demeuraient pas moins les mêmes.

\- Je ne sais que ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'ai jamais personnellement rencontré de Vulcain… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais douté de ce que m'a raconté Gene, car il m'a semblé que mentir sur ce genre de sujets aurait été stupide. A partir du moment où vous partagez un secret de cette importance avec quelqu'un, vous respectez scrupuleusement la vérité, sinon, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Les Vulcains voulaient… « préparer le premier contact avec les humains » ? C'est bien ça ?

Leonard hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait trouvé cette raison très étrange, mais il ne se targuait pas de comprendre une autre espèce humanoïde, même logique et rationnelle.

\- Votre ami vous aurait-il par hasard décrit ces Vulcains ? intervint Spock. Un détail pourrait peut-être nous mettre sur la voie…

Entendre parler son « double » faisait à chaque fois tressaillir le vieil homme. Savoir que tout ce qui constituait l'univers de _Star Trek_ était vrai et le constater de ses propres yeux et de ses propres oreilles étaient deux choses très différentes. Cependant, la question avait son importance. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer les discussions qu'il avait eues avec Gene Roddenberry à ce sujet – discussions qui remontaient à près de quarante ans, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Je me souviens qu'il avait parlé d'une sorte de collier, ou de médaillon ressemblant à nos propres sphères armillaires, que nous n'avons par la suite jamais revu sur les photos trouvées dans les archives de l' _Enterprise_. Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pas intégré ce bijou aux costumes vulcains de la série.

\- Parce que vous avez eu accès aux images aussi ? s'étrangla Kirk.

Nimoy ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- C'est ce qui m'a valu d'être choisi pour l'un des rôles principaux, admit-il avec un sourire.

\- Cette sphère armillaire, Spock, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda le médecin en se tournant vers son acolyte.

\- Non, rien du tout.

Le silence retomba sur le salon – un silence que l'acteur mit à profit pour se demander pour quelle raison il ne s'était pas vu offrir, comme les autres, une capsule de Retcon.

\- Monsieur Nimoy… commença McCoy, répondant à sa question muette, nous nous trouvons face à un problème. Il nous est facile d'effacer, chimiquement ou télépathiquement (il jeta à Spock un coup d'œil en coin signifiant qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher avec cette histoire), vingt-quatre heures de la vie d'un être humain, mais en ce qui vous concerne, il s'agit de près de quarante ans. Nous ne pouvons pas faire le tri des souvenirs qui nous concernent sur une si longue période.

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité.

Le médecin en chef se tourna vers le capitaine, qui le regardait pensivement.

\- Docteur, M. Spock, ordonna Kirk, faites le tour de l'appartement et détruisez ou prenez tout ce qui pourrait remettre Sheldon Cooper et ses amis sur la piste d'un portail temporel ou trahir notre présence ici.

Alors que les deux hommes disparaissaient dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, le capitaine se retourna vers Leonard :

\- Nous n'allons rien faire du tout, monsieur Nimoy. Si vous avez si bien gardé ce secret pendant quarante ans, vous n'allez pas le divulguer maintenant. Vous allez donc pouvoir rentrer chez vous et continuer à vivre comme vous l'entendez.

\- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'acteur.

Kirk soupira.

\- Aller sur Vulcain chercher le fin mot de cette histoire incompréhensible. Si j'avais le moyen d'offrir au moins une journée de permission à mon équipage avant, je le ferais, mais…

Un souvenir traversa brusquement l'esprit de Leonard Nimoy, celui du journal de bord personnel de James Kirk écouté un beau jour – le tout dernier enregistrement effectué par le capitaine, peu de temps avant que l' _Enterprise_ ne soit retirée du service actif. Probablement légèrement éméché, il énumérait les infractions qu'il était fier d'avoir commises pour le bien de son équipage, lorsque la voix de McCoy (pas beaucoup plus fraiche) avait retenti à son tour : « Et Vegas, Jim ! Vous oubliez Vegas ! » - « Je n'oublie pas, Bones. Leonard nous avait donné un très bon conseil. Il nous a sauvés de la mutinerie et je bois à sa santé. »

Deux phrases qui n'impliquaient pas un voyage dans le temps, qui n'étaient en rien compromettantes, mais que le vieil acteur comprenait à présent.

\- Si je peux me permettre, capitaine…

\- Je vous en prie, répondit Kirk courtoisement.

\- Nous sommes à Los Angeles. Si vous voulez offrir une distraction à vos hommes, proposez-leur de passer une journée et peut-être une nuit à Las Vegas. Ce n'est vraiment pas loin.

Le capitaine le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Quatre cent trente personnes en uniforme de Starfleet, dont dix-sept extra-terrestres, à Las Vegas ? hoqueta-t-il.

Leonard Nimoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, capitaine.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non. Voyez-vous, en ce moment, se tient à Las Vegas la convention du quarantième anniversaire de _Star Trek_ **[6]**. Vous n'aurez aucun problème à vous fondre dans le décor. D'ailleurs, je _sais_ que vous allez y aller.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, et l'aurait sûrement fait si McCoy n'avait à ce moment fait irruption dans la pièce, totalement hilare, brandissant dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à une poupée vêtue de bleu.

\- Jim ! Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé sur la table de nuit de Sheldon Cooper !

Le premier officier apparut derrière le médecin, toujours droit et irréprochable, mais les lèvres pincées. Kirk s'empara de l'objet en question, que Leonard reconnut immédiatement : une figurine représentant Spock.

\- Sérieusement, capitaine, vous ne le trouvez pas beaucoup plus mignon que l'original ?

* * *

 **[1] Je n'ai pas pu résister. Ceux et celles qui ont vu _Torchwood_ apprécieront peut-être ce léger, très léger crossover... :-D**

 **[2] Prophétique... Mon histoire se passe en 2006 et le premier film du reboot, je le rappelle, sort en 2009.**

 **[3] Flashouiller : technique d'amnésie propre aux Men in black...**

 **[4] Je n'insiste pas sur ce point parce que ce n'est pas le but de cette histoire, mais nous voyons Spock "effacer" la mémoire de Kirk à une occasion, lorsque, tombé amoureux d'une androïde dans "Requiem pour Mathusalem", il est très affecté par sa mort. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il puisse faire ça sans avoir reçu au préalable l'autorisation de Jim de s'introduire dans son esprit : ça va à l'encontre de l'éthique du personnage... Et à quel moment Jim a-t-il pu le lui demander pour la première fois ? Pour moi, l'épisode Edith Keeler s'impose. Bref, passons, je reviendrai probablement là-dessus dans une autre fic plus tard.**

 **[5] Y en a qui n'ont pas vu la saison 12 ? Bon alors je ne spoile pas...**

 **[6] Véridique. Avouez que la coïncidence était trop grosse pour que je ne l'exploite pas.**


	11. Chapitre 11

_Ce chapitre a été très compliqué à écrire, soyez indulgents (surtout pour la description de Kirk par ma guest star, sur laquelle, en très mauvaise fangirl qui a beaucoup de mal à trouver Kirk attirant, j'ai bûché comme une malade pour un résultat médiocre), il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et il répond partiellement à un défi ("Vacances : j'oublie tout") proposé sur un autre site de fanfics, mais je n'ai pas réussi à totalement basculer dans la crack!fic._

 _Christine, un grand merci pour ta review. Le chapitre raconte la journée de permission de l'équipage (je voulais en faire un chapitre bonus mais j'ai préféré l'insérer après moult réflexion) et répond en partie à la question : où les quatre geeks ont-ils caché le PADD ?_

 _Ce qui m'amène à vous poser la question : à votre avis,_ _où est le vrai PADD à présent ?_

 _Une dernière petite remarque : il y a une citation de_ Retour vers le futur _dans tout ce bazar, si vous me la retrouvez vous êtes très forts ! (J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup ri en l'insérant.)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas**

En 2268 (et ce depuis plus d'un siècle et demie), Las Vegas était une ville fantôme **[1]**. Une bombe l'avait ravagée durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale et ne subsistaient plus de cet ancien lieu de jeux et de plaisirs que des ruines impressionnantes, que McCoy, comme beaucoup d'humains, avait visitées avec une curiosité teintée d'appréhension. Imaginer à quoi ressemblait Vegas en plein XXIème siècle n'était pas compliqué – de nombreux films, anciens mais toujours considérés comme classiques, avaient montré, sous tous les angles, « la ville aux mille tentations » – mais voir les lieux « en vrai » dépassait tout ce que le médecin s'était représenté.

Il n'était pas certain d'aimer la ville, mais il n'était pas certain de la détester non plus. Tout ici était… _trop_. Les lumières, le bruit, les odeurs, les gens, l'excitation. Différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait et avait vu, et en même temps tellement semblable à ce qui se passait, probablement en ce moment même, sur des milliers de planètes situées à des milliers d'années-lumière de là…

Il trouvait toujours complètement dingue que le capitaine ait autorisé une permission aussi délirante, qui risquait de violer approximativement un trillion de paragraphes de la réglementation interne à Starfleet, mais Leonard Nimoy leur avait affirmé avoir entendu Kirk et lui-même parler, dans des années et des années, de leur virée à Vegas comme « ce qui leur avait permis d'éviter la mutinerie », et Jim, qui se sentait probablement coupable (à raison) de ce qui s'était passé sur Antarès, n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps.

Le vieil acteur leur avait fourni de précieuses indications sur la manière dont ils devraient se comporter une fois arrivés en bas. La présence proche du désert leur avait permis de téléporter les deux tiers de l'équipage non loin de la ville sans attirer l'attention et la « _convention_ _Star Truc_ » leur avait permis, ainsi que l'autre Leonard le leur avait assuré, de se fondre dans la foule sans attirer l'attention, ce que Bones trouvait proprement ahurissant – mais il avait vite constaté qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls en uniforme, et que Spock n'était pas le seul à arborer des oreilles pointues. (Evidemment, les siennes étaient les seules _vraies_ , mais ça, personne autour d'eux ne le savait.)

Après une heure de compréhensible méfiance (il s'attendait à tout moment à être repéré pour ce qu'il était : un voyageur du futur qui n'avait _rien_ à faire là), McCoy finit par se détendre. Aucun des membres de l'équipage, dispersés sur divers casinos, bars, restaurants et autres lieux de plaisirs, n'avait appelé pour signaler le moindre problème, tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser, bref la prédiction de M. Nimoy, aussi fou que cela paraisse, était en train de se réaliser. Lorsque Kirk avait annoncé à travers tout le vaisseau qu'ils allaient rester en orbite pendant trois jours et que tout le monde pourrait en passer deux à Vegas, un silence incrédule avait accueilli le message, que Jim avait dû répéter trois fois pour que les officiers présents sur la passerelle finissent par admettre que le capitaine ne leur faisait pas une mauvaise blague.

L'argent n'avait pas été un problème non plus, car l'acteur leur en avait très généreusement prêté. Et comme Jim, gêné, hésitait, Leonard avait ajouté, avec un clin d'œil complice, qu'il ne doutait pas de leur capacité à le rembourser très rapidement. « Mettez Spock à une table de blackjack et dites-lui de compter les cartes discrètement, vous verrez », avait-il conclu en souriant.

De fait, le conseil s'était révélé bon. (Et McCoy comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le vieil homme n'avait pas hésité à leur donner ce qui avait semblé au médecin une somme d'argent colossale. Il n'avait fallu qu'une petite heure au Vulcain pour récupérer l'intégralité de la somme, et encore, parce qu'il lui avait fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour mémoriser l'ordre des six jeux de cartes présents dans le sabot.)

Ils en étaient à leur troisième casino (l'acteur leur avait conseillé d'en changer dès que l'on commencerait à les regarder de travers, et ils avaient scrupuleusement respecté cette règle) lorsque McCoy, lassé de ce qui n'était après tout qu'un déploiement (impressionnant, certes, mais il avait été témoin de choses bien plus intéressantes au cours de son existence bien remplie) de logique vulcaine, décida de laisser Kirk surveiller seul les arrières de son premier officier, qui avait déjà été abordé par plusieurs joueurs. L'un d'entre eux, lui-même porteur d'un uniforme rouge fabriqué dans une matière immonde qui lui donnait l'air d'être en pyjama, lui avait même fichu une grande claque dans le dos avec un « Allons, M. Spock, depuis quand est-il _logique_ de jouer aux cartes ? ». Le regard que lui avait lancé le premier officier avait gelé sur place le pauvre type, qui avait bredouillé deux ou trois mots d'excuse et s'était empressé de disparaître.

Bones quitta donc sans regret la table de blackjack où se pressait une foule de curieux, en quête d'un endroit un peu plus calme où il pourrait boire un verre tranquillement et réfléchir à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis l'avant-veille, et particulièrement à cette histoire de _série télévisée_ qui le tarabustait. Ils passaient tellement inaperçus dans ce monde dont ils ignoraient tout que cela lui paraissait presque trop facile.

Ce fut là, au fond d'une petite salle à la lumière tamisée, qu'il retrouva Leonard Nimoy, l'air fatigué et tout aussi désireux que lui de se retrouver seul. Le médecin hésita un instant à le déranger (le pauvre vieux avait déjà passé une sale journée, inutile d'en rajouter), mais lorsqu'il vit l'homme lui sourire et lui faire signe de s'approcher, il s'exécuta.

Il y avait un certain nombre de questions qu'il était curieux de lui poser. De préférence loin des oreilles indiscrètes, y compris de celles de James Tiberius Kirk et de son inséparable premier officier vulcain.

.

\- Alors, quel effet ça fait de rencontrer son probable descendant ? s'enquit négligemment le médecin, comme s'il lui demandait l'heure.

Leonard haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Il était content d'avoir pu échapper à la foule des fans qui l'attendaient au Hilton pour l'ouverture de la convention. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait failli arriver en retard pour le discours d'ouverture et n'y avait peut-être pas mis tout l'enthousiasme que l'on attendait de sa part. Deux nuits quasiment blanches lui semblaient une excuse suffisante si l'on ajoutait à cette circonstance atténuante le fait d'avoir rencontré son double vulcain, il pensait qu'il méritait une médaille pour s'être quand même présenté à son poste aujourd'hui.

 _A son poste_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser un vocabulaire quasiment militaire lorsqu'il parlait de son travail d'acteur. Preuve que le premier officier avait déteint sur lui bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pourtant, il avait passé l'après-midi à signer des autographes en répétant _qu'il n'était pas Spock_ … avec encore plus de conviction qu'à l'ordinaire, à présent qu'il avait pu comparer le rôle de composition qui avait été le sien avec l'original.

Lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé discrètement, dans le but de se trouver un coin tranquille où réfléchir aux événements incroyables des deux derniers jours, il n'avait certes pas prévu de partager un verre avec le docteur McCoy, mais l'occasion faisant le larron, il avait été ravi d'inviter le médecin à sa table. En suggérant aux officiers de l' _Enterprise_ de descendre à Vegas, il devait avouer qu'une partie de lui-même espérait bien les croiser à nouveau.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie, répondit-il avec sincérité, et en même temps je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je veux dire, entre _savoir_ que des extra-terrestres existent quelque part dans la galaxie et le _voir_ de mes propres yeux, il y a un gouffre.

Bones acquiesça pensivement.

\- Oui, je comprends. C'est un peu pareil pour nous ici.

\- J'imagine, répondit poliment Leonard, qui ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir ce qu'était devenu Las Vegas en 2268 (du peu qu'il savait de l'histoire future de la Terre, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé la réponse). Est-ce que vous avez suivi mes conseils ? ajouta-t-il. Pour Spock et le blackjack.

En face de lui, McCoy ricana.

\- Vous avez eu l'idée du siècle. En regardant des films de la grande époque, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on ferait un jour « sauter le casino » nous-mêmes, mais Spock est bien parti pour.

\- Il a gagné combien ?

\- Pour l'instant, deux millions.

L'acteur s'interdit d'écarquiller démesurément les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche – après tout, des mois de tournage dans la peau d'un Vulcain lui avaient appris à contrôler ses réactions émotionnelles lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il hocha la tête d'un air d'approbation.

\- Vous savez ce que je trouve le plus dingue dans toute cette histoire de dingues ? reprit le médecin en chef.

 _Qu'un gamin taré ait réussi à transformer un PADD en portail temporel ?_ voulut proposer Nimoy, mais il savait bien que McCoy avait autre chose en tête et il se contenta de lever un sourcil poli, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

\- C'est cette histoire de série télé, reprit ce dernier. ( _Ah. Oui._ _Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, ce point dérangeait également Leonard._ ) Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de tarés que j'ai croisés déguisés en Klingons ou en Andoriens... ( _L'acteur imaginait très bien, mais il resta coi, attendant la suite._ ) Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre maintenant et notre époque. J'ai discuté un peu avec des gens à droite et à gauche… Je ne dirais pas que _tout le monde_ sait ce qu'est _Star Trek_ , mais Spock a évalué à 78% les gens qui avaient au moins entendu parler de la série ou d'un des personnages. D'ailleurs, dans la plupart des cas, il semblerait que ce soit _lui_ qui ait marqué les esprits. Jim était presque jaloux. Bref, comment un divertissement aussi connu a-t-il pu se volatiliser complètement en cent cinquante ans seulement ?

\- Les Vulcains ? suggéra l'acteur. Après tout, aucun humain n'est capable de manipuler les esprits à une si grande échelle…

Il s'interrompit. Il avait voulu dire « et si un humain avait inventé dans l'avenir une machine susceptible de modifier les souvenirs de plusieurs millions d'individus sans laisser de trace, vous l'auriez mentionné dans vos journaux de bord » - mais après tout, qu'en savait-il ?

En face de lui, le médecin se passait distraitement le pouce sur les lèvres.

\- Peut-être, soupira-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air pressé d'aller vérifier par vous-même, fit remarquer Leonard.

Les lèvres de McCoy se pincèrent.

\- On voit bien que vous n'y êtes pas allé _en vrai_. Je ne parle même pas de la chaleur à crever qu'il fait sur cette fichue planète – non, ce qui est vraiment déstabilisant, c'est… c'est leur façon de vous mettre mal à l'aise. Sans le vouloir, notez. J'avais l'impression de devoir contrôler le moindre de mes gestes, le moindre de mes mots, et d'échouer pitoyablement à maîtriser quoi que ce soit, d'être jugé défavorablement au premier soupçon d'émotion qui pointe vaguement son nez. C'est épuisant. Mais bon, s'il faut y aller, il faut y aller. _Les besoins du plus grand nombre, blablabla_ , vous connaissez la suite, j'imagine.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes. Leonard Nimoy leva son verre.

\- A l'avenir, proposa-t-il.

\- Au présent, sourit McCoy.

Le vieil acteur hésita un instant avant de poser la question suivante – après tout, si elle était par trop indiscrète, son interlocuteur l'enverrait probablement promener sans états d'âme.

\- Dites, je me demandais… à propos de Spock et du capitaine…

Il s'arrêta, incertain de la manière dont il pourrait terminer cette phrase. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'éclat de rire accueillant le sous-entendu qu'il avait mis sans le vouloir dans son intonation.

\- Des rumeurs à ce sujet, _déjà_ ? soupira McCoy, l'air blasé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? **[2]**

.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de la table de blackjack et Spock, devenu le point de mire de tous les regards, commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Jusqu'ici, Jim avait adroitement détourné les curieux (et probables membres de la sécurité) qui s'étaient mis en tête de lui poser des questions, mais la foule se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Le jeu lui semblait d'une facilité presque ridicule (il était plus que capable de compter les cartes dans un sabot de trois cent douze cartes et les opérations mathématiques à effectuer pour opérer les meilleures combinaisons possibles étaient d'une simplicité indécente) et il s'interrogeait même sur son intérêt, mais la manière admirative, légèrement incrédule, dont le regardaient le capitaine, le lieutenant Uhura et M. Scott l'avaient incité à continuer. (Et non, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque forme de vanité. Les Vulcains étaient évidemment au-dessus de ce genre d'émotions.) En face de lui, s'il savait correctement interpréter l'expression de son visage, le croupier était de plus en plus inquiet.

Spock se retourna vers Jim pour lui demander à combien exactement il était supposé s'arrêter (ils avaient fait trois casinos, sur les conseils de l'acteur, et avaient déjà gagné plus de deux millions de dollars – de quoi rembourser largement leur créditeur et permettre à l'équipage de profiter tout aussi largement de ces deux jours de congé imprévus), mais son supérieur était en grande conversation avec une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années, à qui il souriait de toutes ses dents dans un déploiement de séduction qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite des événements.

Le Vulcain retint un soupir. Lui ne voyait absolument pas la nécessité de « se reposer », « se détendre », « s'amuser » et autres concepts typiquement humains, mais l'équipage, composé à 96,1% d'humains et d'humaines, ne concevait malheureusement pas les choses de cette manière. Le capitaine, le docteur McCoy et les autres officiers supérieurs avaient estimé cruciale une pause d'au moins trois jours (pour permettre la rotation de l'équipage par tiers, afin que chacun obtienne deux jours pleins de congé), et Spock n'avait pu que s'incliner. Maintenant, il se demandait si ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas exagéré les risques de mutinerie afin de pouvoir eux-mêmes descendre sur Terre et voir Las Vegas de leurs propres yeux. Il soupçonnait tout particulièrement M. Scott, mais également le capitaine, qui n'avait récemment pas répugné à endosser le costume d'un gangster des années 30 **[3]** , et fait part à plusieurs reprises de son regret de n'avoir pas vu un « authentique casino » (« dans un but purement culturel et documentaire, Monsieur Spock, bien évidemment »).

Le premier officier avait vu, et maintenant qu'il avait constaté qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à voir, il serait volontiers remonté à bord du vaisseau et aurait été personnellement ravi (d'une façon toute vulcaine, bien évidemment) que leur permission fût légèrement raccourcie. Cependant, il s'y connaissait suffisamment en psychologie humaine pour savoir qu'une nouvelle interruption de ces trois jours de repos dûment mérités pourrait, cette fois, provoquer la mutinerie évoquée par le capitaine.

Il ne tenait donc pas à ce que James Kirk « drague », pour reprendre un terme parfaitement humain, une jeune femme qui aurait pu être son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Tout d'abord car, bien qu'extrêmement faible (moins de 0,000067%), le risque qu'elle fût réellement son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère existait bel et bien. Le capitaine avait prononcé devant l'équipage un discours à ce sujet afin de les mettre en garde contre certaines tentations (« faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais », avait murmuré le docteur McCoy à l'oreille de son voisin – et, pour une fois, Spock n'avait pas jugé bon de demander des précisions sur la signification de l'expression, ni de prendre la défense de son supérieur hiérarchique contre les insinuations du médecin). Ensuite, parce qu'il était de notoriété publique à bord de l' _Enterprise_ (et probablement jusqu'au haut commandement de Starfleet) que lorsque James Kirk se laissait séduire, il déclenchait généralement, sans le vouloir, une série d'actions peu agréables pour lui-même et son équipage. Preuve récente à l'appui, Antarès IV.

Spock jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le docteur McCoy, mais le médecin en chef s'était éclipsé 23,76 minutes auparavant, probablement pour s'isoler – il s'agissait là de l'une des nombreuses contradictions (et non la moindre) qui façonnaient cet humain fascinant et incompréhensible : il accueillait avec enthousiasme la moindre occasion de se rendre dans un lieu festif, de préférence noir de monde, et après une ou deux heures d'intense sociabilité, il disparaissait pour aller « marcher un peu dans la nature » ou s'installait dans un coin, seul, un verre à la main, pour « observer », comme il l'avait un jour expliqué au Vulcain. Cette particularité, que Spock jugeait curieuse mais jusqu'ici totalement inoffensive, lui apparaissait aujourd'hui comme un véritable problème, dans la mesure où McCoy était l'une des rares personnes capables de raisonner le capitaine (et, pour dire les choses crûment, de « ruiner un rencard » en moins de trois minutes).

La foule était toujours aussi dense et Jim avait à présent disparu à son tour de son champ de vision.

\- J'aimerais retirer mes gains à présent, déclara le Vulcain avec une soudaineté qui surprit – et peut-être déçut – les badauds groupés autour de lui et amena un soupir de soulagement sur les lèvres du croupier.

.

\- Eh, connard ! Tire tes sales paluches de là où je me fâche !

Kirk mit un certain temps à comprendre que ces paroles grossières, peu amènes et prononcées avec un certain énervement lui étaient destinées.

Et lorsqu'il le comprit, il était trop tard : l'homme, non content de l'insulter, s'était visiblement mis en tête de le frapper. Fort heureusement, pour cela, il dut d'abord le séparer de la ravissante jeune femme qu'il était en train d'embrasser (en fermant les yeux, ce qui expliquait son absence de réaction aux injures précédemment rapportées), permettant ainsi au capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ de se reprendre et d'esquiver le coup qui aurait dû lui arriver directement dans la figure. L'homme était lent et probablement pas très bien entraîné au combat rapproché.

Le poing de l'intrus, emporté par le mouvement, entra brusquement et violemment en contact avec le mur, entraînant une nouvelle bordée de jurons de la part de son propriétaire. Jim hésitait entre profiter de l'étonnement douloureux de l'homme pour lui coller un pain à son tour, et se contenter de reculer prudemment afin d'analyser la situation.

Il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune femme qui l'avait abordée un quart d'heure auparavant à la table de blackjack interviendrait dans l'équation en frappant de toutes ses forces l'épaule du type qui se massait à présent les phalanges de la main droite avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Kurt ! T'es malade ! Ça va pas de frapper les gens comme ça !

Le dénommé Kurt lança à la jeune femme un regard passablement bovin.

\- Mais… protesta-t-il. Mais il t'embrassait…

\- Parce que la semaine dernière, tu n'embrassais pas Vanessa, peut-être ?

Jim vit les rouages de l'esprit de son agresseur se mettre laborieusement en marche pour essayer d'élaborer un mensonge convenable. Il éprouvait presque de la pitié pour ce pauvre gars qui avait visiblement quelque chose à se reprocher et qui, de toute évidence, peinerait à convaincre qui que ce soit de son innocence. Se concentrer sur les difficultés que rencontrait Kurt permettait en outre à Kirk de ne pas trop penser à la triste réalité de sa propre situation : si cette ravissante blonde l'avait abordé puis attiré loin de la table de jeu, ce n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux, mais pour rendre un autre jaloux et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

Le capitaine James Kirk avait dans toute la flotte, il le savait, une réputation de séducteur invétéré. Rien, cependant, n'était moins vrai. La vérité était bien plus tristement banale : il ne savait pas dire non. Et, apparemment, son physique avait tendance à plaire aux dames (et à des hommes aussi, et à de nombreuses et nombreux extra-terrestres, mais ce n'était pas le sujet). Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était les regarder et leur sourire. Et comme il était quelqu'un d'éminemment social, il souriait à quasiment tout le monde. **[4]**

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être tout aussi peu heureux que n'importe qui dans le domaine amoureux. Quand il ne devait pas abandonner volontairement l'objet de ses désirs en raison de la réglementation très stricte de Starfleet, il plaisait à des aliènes dont il serait bientôt séparé par des années-lumière, retrouvait d'anciennes conquêtes qui, éphémèrement séduites, n'avaient pas l'intention de rester longtemps dans ses bras, ou encore tombait amoureux de femmes promises à mourir rapidement sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. **[5]**

Dans cette dernière catégorie, le pluriel était pour l'instant superflu, mais il était certain que le destin lui réservait encore deux ou trois vachetés du même genre.

Il n'était bien évidemment pas amoureux de la jolie blonde, qu'il connaissait à peine, mais force était de constater qu'encore une fois, il se retrouvait le dindon de la farce.

Il fut tiré de ces peu agréables réflexions par la pitoyable tentative de défense du dénommé Kurt, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé le fil à couper le beurre (Kirk se demanda comment, le cas échéant, il parviendrait à expliquer cette expression typiquement humaine à Spock, et l'idée le fit sourire) :

\- Mais ce n'était pas pareil…

 _Mauvaise réponse, mon gars_ , songea Jim.

Les yeux de la jeune femme prirent une expression meurtrière.

\- Mets-toi bien dans la tête que si j'ai un jour le moindre soupçon que tu as fait plus qu'embrasser une autre fille que moi, je te quitte immédiatement ! Après t'avoir arraché la tête ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le type hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, visiblement heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Kirk poussa un soupir, navré pour la pauvre jeune femme qui, visiblement, le croyait, alors qu'il était évident que Kurt avait fait bien plus qu'embrasser ladite Vanessa.

Il se sentait un peu triste pour elle. Lui n'aurait pas demandé mieux que d'être fidèle, mais la vie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à déjouer toutes ses tentatives allant dans ce sens.

\- Et maintenant, je vais finir ma conversation avec James et je te conseille de ne pas nous déranger !

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle était véritablement charmante, avec ses fossettes et ses yeux d'un vert lumineux…

\- Capitaine ?

La voix réprobatrice de Spock le coupa net dans son élan. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son premier officier et qu'il constata que non seulement Bones l'accompagnait, mais également Leonard Nimoy, il ne put retenir un soupir de frustration.

\- Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de votre soirée ?

Le regard du Vulcain disait clairement que non, celui de McCoy indiquait que Spock l'avait dérangé dans son programme éthylique de la soirée et qu'il allait reporter son agacement sur le capitaine, et celui de l'acteur ressemblait assez au coup d'œil intéressé du naturaliste qui met en présence trois bestioles quelconques pour voir quelles vont être leurs interactions sociales.

Ce n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'il avait imaginé la soirée.

.

Pour être honnête, Penny s'en voulait un peu.

Elle n'avait pas joué franc jeu, ni avec Kurt, ni avec James, et maintenant qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec le deuxième, elle se sentait un peu embarrassée.

D'abord, elle avait un peu bu. Juste un peu. De quoi se donner du courage pour mettre son plan à exécution et oublier un peu le reste de sa vie. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était arrivée à Los Angeles, trois ans qu'elle était avec Kurt, trois ans qu'elle était serveuse au Cheesecake Factory, trois ans qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher le moindre rôle dans le moindre navet, trois ans que sa vie était au point mort, et trois jours qu'elle soupçonnait Kurt de la tromper. **[6]**

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter. Ça lui faisait trop peur de se retrouver seule alors que le reste de sa vie ne décollait pas d'un pouce. Alors elle avait profité d'une virée à Vegas prévue depuis longtemps pour se venger à sa manière, en se jetant au cou d'un de ces types en costume bizarre qui avaient envahi le casino environ une heure auparavant. Certains d'entre eux étaient même déguisés en extra-terrestres ( _des geeks_ , avait dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules et un petit rictus méprisant). Elle savait bien que rien n'énerverait plus son copain que de la voir discuter avec un de ces _geeks_ , aussi s'était-elle rapprochée d'un groupe qui gagnait gros à une table de blackjack, et avait jeté son dévolu sur l'un d'entre eux. Kurt n'avait rien à dire, elle avait le droit de boire, de danser et de flirter avec qui elle voulait.

Le problème étant qu'elle s'était retrouvée très rapidement à avoir envie d'un peu plus qu'un flirt.

\- Alors, tout ça c'était uniquement pour vous venger de votre petit ami ?

Penny leva timidement les yeux vers James, un peu gênée par la présence beaucoup trop proche de deux autres _geeks_ (dont un avec d'étranges oreilles pointues) et d'un autre homme, plus âgé, vêtu d'un costume sombre et sobre. Le plus petit d'entre eux avait l'air passablement énervé.

\- Non, protesta-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante, pas seulement.

Penny ne mentait pas. Elle n'aurait probablement pas remarqué l'homme s'il n'avait pas souri à l'instant où elle tournait la tête dans sa direction, mais voilà, il avait souri, et elle était restée subjuguée. Le fait qu'il soit en train de regarder _un homme_ au moment où il souriait comme ça aurait d'ailleurs dû la décourager de tenter sa chance, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. (C'était ça son problème dans la vie : elle ne réfléchissait pas assez, surtout quand un type _beau_ – et même _très beau_ malgré son costume un peu ridicule jaune et or – souriait comme ça.)

Il était penché vers un grand type brun, genre échalas qui a avalé une demi-douzaine de balais et qui rit quand il se brûle, et lui prodiguait à voix basse des conseils dont l'autre ne semblait pas avoir besoin, étant donné le nombre impressionnant de jetons qui s'accumulaient devant lui. Son sourire était lumineux, très enfantin et en même temps plein d'assurance, le genre de sourire que vous avez envie de retrouver le soir quand vous rentrez chez vous après une journée de merde au Cheesecake Factory, à la place d'un copain en caleçon planté devant la télé qui vous dit à peine bonsoir. Du sourire, elle avait commencé à penser à ses lèvres, pleines et sensuelles, et de là elle était remontée vers les yeux noisette, pétillant, espiègles, tentateurs, qui s'étaient posés sur elle.

Alors, elle s'était jetée à l'eau, tant pis pour Kurt qui avait qu'à ne pas embrasser Vanessa, et elle s'était avancée vers l'inconnu en plaquant son sourire le plus enjôleur sur son visage. Il était très rare qu'elle fasse le premier pas – généralement, elle apparaissait et les mecs tombaient comme des mouches. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rencontré le grand amour (elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire que Kurt était son grand amour) ? L'heure n'était pas aux questions philosophiques, et elle avait un peu bu, alors elle avait souri et fait un petit signe de la main.

L'homme avait détourné son attention du jeu de son ami et s'était avancé vers elle à son tour, ce qui avait permis à Penny d'admirer ses épaules carrées, son torse musclé et ses mains à la fois fortes et douces. Les imaginer se posant avec tendresse sur ses épaules, lui caressant la nuque, avait achevé de la convaincre…

Et en plus, James – il s'appelait James – s'était montré avec elle tellement prévenant qu'elle s'était rendu compte du fossé qui existait entre des types comme lui et des types comme Kurt. Ce qui était, elle s'en apercevait bien, très mauvais pour son couple. Elle voulait juste défier son copain, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait subjuguée par le premier venu…

Mais cet homme n'était pas le premier venu.

\- Je dois y aller, déclara James comme à regret, en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers ses compagnons qui semblaient ne l'attendre que pour l'engueuler.

Penny, tirée de sa rêverie, le regarda un instant encore et hocha la tête.

\- Sans rancune ?

Il lui prit doucement la main et déposa sur ses doigts un léger baiser qui la fit tressaillir.

\- Sans rancune. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, Penny.

Puis il se détourna, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue.

Ce ne fut qu'après, plus tard dans la soirée, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi le plus grand des trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient l'avait appelé _capitaine_.

.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent, vaseux, les paupières lourdes, il était sept heures du matin, et ils avaient tous mal à la tête.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se rappelait ce qui leur était arrivé durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Ni pourquoi ils s'étaient endormis dans le salon, sur le canapé, par ordre croissant de taille, comme les Daltons.

Et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus expliquer l'état calamiteux de l'appartement.

Ni la disparition de leurs téléphones portables.

\- On a peut-être été drogués…

\- Ou enlevés par des extra-terrestres…

\- Ou transportés dans un univers parallèle…

Les trois scientifiques se retournèrent vers Sheldon, qui était resté inexplicablement silencieux depuis leur réveil, comme s'il fouillait le fond de sa mémoire eidétique pour se raccrocher en vain à une bribe de souvenir. Mis à part le mouvement (quasiment inhumain, tant il était rapide) de ses lèvres, qui ne laissaient pourtant filtrer aucun son, il était resté immobile, assis à « sa place », les deux pieds solidement plantés dans le sol, les mains à plat sur ses genoux, droit, raide, le regard fixe. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il commençait à leur faire un peu peur.

Soudain, il poussa un hurlement qui les fit sursauter tous les trois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Leonard en se précipitant vers son colocataire.

Le jeune physicien, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, tendit un doigt tremblant vers son bureau, où gisaient les restes de ce qui avait un jour été son ordinateur : une masse informe de composants électroniques, de touches de clavier et autres viscères technologiques.

\- _Qui_ a fait _ça_ ?

La voix de Sheldon, altérée, avait dangereusement monté dans les aigus. Howard et Raj reculèrent prudemment vers la porte d'entrée…

… qui s'ouvrit soudain dans leur dos, à la volée, avec un craquement sinistre.

Nouveau cri de Sheldon. Et de Raj. Et d'Howard. Et de Leonard.

Trois policiers entrèrent, un revolver à la main, et pendant un instant, le temps s'arrêta. Ils dévisagèrent les jeunes gens avec une expression qui, de déterminée, devint rapidement perplexe, puis soulagée. L'un d'entre eux baissa son arme et porta la main à la radio accrochée à sa ceinture, tandis qu'une autre repartait dans le couloir.

\- Allo, chef ? Les quatre gars sont là, tout semble normal.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième policier avançait vers les occupants de l'appartement comme s'il s'était agi de bêtes sauvages qu'il aurait cherché à apprivoiser.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sheldon, l'air encore plus halluciné que précédemment, fixait avec horreur la porte fracturée (les policiers l'avaient ouverte d'un coup de pied, sans même sonner auparavant, ni essayer d'utiliser la poignée). Les trois autres, incapables d'articuler un seul mot, hochèrent la tête de haut en bas.

\- Ils ont peut-être pris de la drogue, suggéra l'un des intrus face au mutisme de leurs interlocuteurs (et à la tête de Sheldon).

Son collègue fit une petite grimace d'incrédulité.

\- Pas vraiment le genre, marmonna-t-il. L'un d'entre vous s'appelle-t-il Howard Wolowitz ?

\- Euh, oui, c'est moi, répondit l'intéressé avec un regard de lapin pris au piège.

\- Et vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas été enlevé, frappé, torturé, menacé de mort, forcé à vous convertir au catholicisme ?

\- Pas que je me souvienne. Pourquoi ces questions ?

Le policier reprit sa radio.

\- Chef ? Vous pouvez rassurer la vieille dame, son fils est indemne. Vous aviez bien ces vêtements-là lorsque vous avez quitté votre domicile ? ajouta l'homme sur une impulsion soudaine, comme s'il n'était pas envisageable qu'un homme sain d'esprit ait pu _choisir_ un tel accoutrement.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Alors tout va bien, il ne vous est rien arrivé ? insista-t-il. Votre mère a signalé votre disparition et celle de vos amis.

Le ton de l'homme suggérait que Mme Wolowitz avait harcelé le commissariat du quartier. Les jeunes gens étaient bien placés pour savoir que sa difficulté à se déplacer (et, fort heureusement, son incapacité à monter les quatre étages qui séparaient l'appartement de la rue) l'avaient amenée à développer tout un éventail de stratégies, allant des hurlements au chantage, pour obliger les autres à faire à sa place ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Les policiers devaient être pressés de se débarrasser d'elle, d'où leur entrée fracassante. L'un d'entre eux avait déjà à deux reprises porté la main à son oreille droite avec une petite grimace : Leonard en déduisit qu'il avait dû se dévouer pour les besoins du plus grand nombre et prendre l'appel, sacrifiant au passage une partie de sa capacité d'audition. **[7]**

\- Monsieur l'agent, je souhaite porter plainte, s'écria brusquement Sheldon en poussant Howard pour se précipiter vers les trois intrus. Premièrement, contre X, pour destruction aveugle et acharnée de mon ordinateur. Deuxièmement, toujours contre X, pour le vol de mon téléphone portable…

\- … de nos téléphones portables à tous, précisa Leonard.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Raj, et mes photos de…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et Howard haussa les épaules.

\- Les photos de toi portant le costume complet d'Uhura ? T'inquiète, je les ai déjà mises sur Internet. **[8]**

L'Indien écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais le retour du troisième policier, qui était une policière, le fit efficacement taire. Sa protestation se mua en une espèce de petit bruit plaintif et il baissa les yeux. **[9]**

\- … et troisièmement, enchaîna Sheldon avec un regard meurtrier à son colocataire, puis à Raj, puis à Howard, puis aux policiers, contre _vous_ , pour destruction de la porte d'entrée de mon appartement.

Leonard soupira pendant que les policiers, haussant les épaules, faisaient demi-tour en suggérant à Sheldon de remplir un formulaire prévu à cet effet au commissariat du quartier. Les pauvres ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Proposer à Sheldon de remplir un formulaire administratif était bien plus dangereux que répondre au téléphone lorsque Mme Wolowitz vous appelait. Avec Mme Wolowitz, au moins, vous aviez toujours la possibilité de raccrocher. Un jour, un employé au service des réclamations postales avait dû faire appel à la police pour déloger Sheldon de son bureau, auquel il s'était attaché avec des menottes pour être certain d'avoir le temps de remplir tous les formulaires possibles et imaginables. Comme il avait avalé la clef (et failli s'étouffer par la même occasion), il avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps à beaucoup de gens, Leonard compris.

La porte se referma à demi sur les trois hommes, et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

\- Je vais aller rassurer ma mère, marmonna Howard, qui n'avait pas l'air pressé de partir. Raj, tu m'accompagnes ?

L'Indien ouvrit de grands yeux d'un air de dire « t'es pas un peu fou, non ? ».

\- Donc, on ne dit pas à la police ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? demanda Leonard. On ne va pas voir un médecin pour lui expliquer qu'il nous manque vingt-quatre heures de notre vie et qu'on ne se souvient de rien ? En gros, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Si Howard ou Rajesh avaient l'intention de répondre quelque chose, ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Sheldon, qui avait repris place sur le canapé, prostré, anéanti par la perte de son ordinateur, s'agita comme si quelque chose lui brûlait les fesses, se leva d'un bond et souleva le coussin sur lequel il était assis.

\- Quelque chose a été caché là, puis enlevé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose d'un peu plus grand que mon ordinateur (il poussa un gémissement au souvenir de son fidèle compagnon), environ cinquante-trois centimètres sur trente-six, plat, pas plus de deux centimètres d'épaisseur.

Les trois autres le regardèrent bouche bée.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- C'est ma place, répondit le jeune scientifique comme si cette explication suffisait.

Howard et Raj choisirent ce moment pour effectuer une retraite prudente, avec un petit signe de la main vers Leonard, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Sheldon les ignora complètement.

\- Leonard, c'est le moment de mettre en action le protocole B65.

Le principal intéressé ne put s'empêcher de frémir intérieurement.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire ?

Sheldon lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu as signé le contrat de colocation, lui rappela-t-il. Le protocole B65 stipule qu'en cas de potentielle invasion extra-terrestre, l'intégralité de l'appartement doit être nettoyé de fond en comble et stérilisé, à commencer par nous-mêmes. Déshabille-toi et va prendre une douche à 75°C avant d'aller laver nos vêtements.

\- 75°C ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. Tu es malade ?

\- Tu as signé.

Leonard jeta autour de lui un regard désespéré, cherchant une porte de sortie. Oui, il avait probablement signé tout un tas de trucs absolument invraisemblables, précisément _parce qu'_ ils étaient invraisemblables. Il avait même donné son accord pour revenir en septembre 2003 au cas où il inventerait une machine à voyager dans le temps. Ridicule ! **[10]**

\- Il y a eu un autre vol, balbutia-t-il pour essayer de détourner l'attention de son colocataire.

\- Quoi ?

\- La première saison de _Star Trek TOS_ , déclara le jeune homme en désignant l'étagère où béait un trou au début de la rangée. Dédicacée par Leonard Nimoy lui-même à la convention de l'année dernière.

Le hurlement de Sheldon, cette fois, fut probablement entendu depuis Vegas.

Leonard ne coupa cependant pas au protocole B65. Il dut prendre une douche brûlante et descendre laver les vêtements à 90°C pendant que son colocataire désinfectait au Purell chaque objet de l'appartement. (Seule consolation dans cette histoire : cette opération l'occuperait pendant une trentaine d'heures, ce qui permettrait à son colocataire de dormir.)

S'il n'avait pas été de si mauvaise humeur, et s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit si préoccupé par ce qui venait de lui arriver (ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on oublie totalement ce qui s'est passé durant une journée entière, mais il se sentait incapable d'en parler à la police ou à un médecin, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa tête le persuadait que c'était inutile et que ces vingt-quatre heures perdues n'avaient aucune importance), il aurait probablement remarqué la feuille de papier grossièrement pliée en quatre et fourrée maladroitement dans la poche arrière de son jean – le morceau de carnet arraché à la va-vite, où il avait eu le temps de griffonner quelques mots à l'insu de tous :

 _Star Trek existe, Sheldon est allé sur l'Enterprise, Kirk et Spock nous ont amnésiés et il y a un portail temporel caché sous le coussin du canapé._

Mais au lieu de cela, il roula le jean en boule, le jeta dans le tambour de la machine, et la boulette de papier s'empressa d'aller boucher le tuyau d'évacuation d'eau, provoquant une inondation au sous-sol (et la colère de Sheldon), et emportant avec elle son incroyable secret.

* * *

 **[1] J'avoue m'être grandement inspirée de _Blade Runner 2049_ pour l'idée. Un super film soit dit en passant.**

 **[2] Je n'ai volontairement pas mis la réponse de McCoy à propos d'éventuelles relations... disons intimes, entre son capitaine et son premier officier, mais il a une théorie plutôt originale à ce sujet, et il vous en fera part dans l'épilogue. :-D Cela dit, on peut imaginer que si Nimoy pose la question, c'est qu'il s'est interrogé à ce sujet rien qu'en consultant les journaux de bords de l' _Enterprise_... (Oui j'aime l'ambiguïté.)**

 **[3] Voir "A piece of the action"...**

 **[4] Rien de canon là-dedans, il s'agit simplement de ma vision de Kirk et de ses relations avec les femmes tout au long de la série. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il en drague véritablement une seule, à l'exception d'Edith Keeler. Qu'elles tombent sous son charme est un autre problème...**

 **[5] Vous reconnaîtrez plusieurs épisodes ( "The gamesters of Triskelion" pour l'esclave qui s'amourache de lui alors qu'il doit évidemment repartir, "Court martial" ou "The deadly years" pour ses anciennes conquêtes, et évidemment "The city on the edge of forever" pour la femme destinée à mourir - soit dit en passant, ça lui arrivera aussi par la suite dans "The paradise syndrome" avec Miramanee et "Requiem for Methuselah" pour l'androïde qui lui tape dans l'œil et que Spock effacera de sa mémoire).**

 **[6] A ce stade de la time-line de The Big Bang Theory, Penny est en couple avec Kurt (l'abruti chez qui Leonard et Sheldon vont rechercher une télévision dans le premier épisode de la saison 1). Elle le quittera environ un an plus tard (en 2007 donc) car il la trompera. J'ai imaginé qu'il avait déjà commencé avant, et que Penny s'en était rendu compte sans se résoudre à le quitter. Pure invention de ma part.**

 **[7] Christine a raison : parler avec Mme Wolowitz rend sourd... :-D**

 **[8] Pour ceux qui connaissent la série : mon copain avait suggéré "oh mon Dieu, et les photos de moi et de Canelle [sa chienne] tout nus dans la douche !", ce qui me plaisait bien, mais à ce moment de la série, Raj n'a pas encore de chien... je suis donc restée dans la thématique Star Trek.**

 **[9] Je rappelle que Raj ne peut pas parler devant les femmes...**

 **[10] Véridique (voir "The staircase implementation"), et trop tentant...**


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bravo à OldGirl pour la citation de Retour vers le futur : "Eh, connard ! Tire tes sales paluches de là ou je me fâche !" :-D Et merci à Christine pour ta review (et bravo pour avoir deviné où se trouve le vrai PADD) !_

 _Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu compliqué à suivre car il met en scène l'Ordre de Shadrak, totalement sorti de mon invention, et que vous retrouverez très bientôt dans une de mes prochaines fics (si vous avez envie de la lire bien sûr). J'espère que c'est assez clair. Je mets des notes de bas de page pour justifier et expliquer quelques petits détails... Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour l'épilogue !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : L'Ordre de Shadrak**

\- Vous voulez dire, capitaine Kirk, que vous n'avez pas _remarqué_ la substitution effectuée par ces humains ?

Spock traduisit la question, impassible comme d'habitude, et Jim se sentit rougir jusqu'aux bout des oreilles. S'il avait connu une formule magique permettant de disparaître, même au prix de dix années de sa vie, il l'aurait utilisée sans une hésitation.

Si les Vulcains avaient accueilli l' _Enterprise_ , son capitaine et son équipage avec une courtoisie exemplaire (ils n'avaient pas même paru vaguement surpris en voyant débarquer quatre cent trente humains provenant d'un futur dont ils ignoraient tout), ils étaient demeurés sceptiques quant à l'histoire que Kirk leur avait exposée, Spock à sa gauche, plus hiératique que jamais, et McCoy à sa droite, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Et lorsque Jim avait sorti le PADD et le leur avait tendu, il avait presque pu lire dans les pensées de ses interlocuteurs – quelque chose qui tournait autour du thème _Ce gars-là est un gros rigolo_.

Car le PADD n'était _pas_ un PADD, mais un amas de fils dissimulé derrière un banal écran d'ordinateur (un magnifique « _made in Taïwan_ », gravé sur le côté de l'objet, suffisait à lui seul à dénoncer sa provenance), qui ne pouvait pas plus joindre l'avenir que Spock ne risquait de se mettre à chatouiller le président du Conseil des Anciens ou à chanter des chansons paillardes. Les trois _geeks_ , et Leonard Nimoy avec eux, s'étaient bien payé sa tête avec cet ersatz de PADD, ce qui donnait au normalement pacifique capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ des envies de meurtres particulièrement élaborés.

Cependant, même en parvenant (avec difficulté) à passer outre l'humiliation que Kirk venait de subir devant un peuple qui avait érigé la logique et la rigueur au rang de tradition, cette visite sur Vulcain se révélait des plus inutiles, en ce sens qu'aucun dirigeant n'avait admis avoir cédé à des humains, quarante ans auparavant, le moindre artefact. Un tel manquement à la future Première Directive, ancrée au plus profond des mœurs vulcaines avant même qu'elle ne soit érigée en principe de la Fédération, leur apparaissait comme le comble de l'horreur – et, comme « les Vulcains ne mentaient pas » (ce dont Jim doutait depuis qu'il connaissait Spock, mais après tout, Spock était à moitié humain, ce qui expliquait peut-être les demi-vérités qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection), il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister. Un des hauts responsables fit comprendre à Kirk qu'il venait lui-même, en revenant dans le temps et en leur révélant l'existence de Starfleet, de rompre le serment qu'il avait prononcé (techniquement, en 2006, il ne l'avait pas encore prononcé, et ne le ferait que dans un peu plus de deux cent cinquante ans, mais ce genre d'arguties n'était probablement pas capable de toucher un Vulcain, aussi le capitaine décida-t-il sagement de se taire). Le ton employé laissait entendre que ledit haut responsable serait ravi d'administrer lui-même une sanction exemplaire face à un tel manquement à la discipline la plus élémentaire.

La logique les poussait donc à rechercher ailleurs le menteur. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient tous dit et répété – lui-même, McCoy, les quatre scientifiques, Leonard Nimoy et jusqu'à Spock – : toute cette histoire n'avait rien de _vulcain_.

\- Je lui aurais donné le bon Dieu sans confession, fit pensivement remarquer McCoy alors que les trois hommes regagnaient la navette avec laquelle ils étaient descendus sur la planète, à l'astroport de ShiKahr, en lisière du désert de la Forge. Peut-être parce qu'il ressemble vraiment trop à Spock. Il y avait quelque chose de presque vulcain chez lui.

Jim soupira, découragé à l'avance à l'idée de retourner sur Terre pour demander à Leonard Nimoy des explications complémentaires. Le plus probable était que le fameux Gene Roddenberry ait inventé cette histoire de Vulcains pour dissimuler la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit, et emporté son secret dans la tombe.

Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'astroport, encore indécis sur la conduite à tenir, lorsqu'un Vulcain de haute taille les aborda avec respect.

\- Capitaine Kirk ?

Jim acquiesça avec méfiance. Le haut responsable fort peu sympathique avait-il finalement décidé que cet humain venu du futur avait commis une faute irréparable et entrepris de le faire jeter en prison pour avoir brisé la Première Directive ?

\- Vous ne m'avez probablement pas remarqué, dit le Vulcain en anglais, mais j'étais présent dans la salle du Conseil lorsque vous avez exposé votre problème, et j'aimerais en discuter avec vous et vos officiers. Mon nom est Shavaan.

D'une main courtoise, il désignait un petit véhicule à la forme aérodynamique, une petite merveille de technologie. Le capitaine se demanda où était le piège et jeta un coup d'œil circonspect vers son premier officier, qui saurait mieux que lui décoder le comportement de l'un de ses semblables et anticiper un potentiel danger. Mais le regard de Spock était rivé sur quelque chose qui dépassait à peine de la large manche de leur interlocuteur – une sorte de bracelet au bout duquel tournait lentement sur lui-même un petit bijou, une sorte de globe formé d'anneaux argentés imbriqués les uns dans les autres…

Qu'avait dit Leonard Nimoy lorsque Spock l'avait interrogé sur les Vulcains qui avaient supposément donné le PADD à son ami ?

… _une sorte de collier, ou de médaillon ressemblant à nos propres sphères armillaires, que nous n'avons par la suite jamais revu sur les photos…_

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une confirmation orale de la part de son ami et hocha la tête.

\- Nous vous suivons.

Dans la petite salle où les trois visiteurs du futur furent introduits après un trajet d'à peine cinq minutes, deux Vulcains, portant autour du poignet pour l'homme et du cou pour la femme le même médaillon discret, les attendaient visiblement. Ils les accueillirent avec le Ta'al et leur proposèrent avec la courtoisie glacée propre à leur espèce un verre empli d'une boisson que Jim reconnut comme du _yon-sava_ , un alcool de fruit au goût très agréable. Le silence menaçait de s'éterniser, mais Kirk savait que chez les Vulcains, il n'était pas considéré comme un manque de respect. Il se sentait examiné logiquement, et acceptait l'examen. Lui-même se força à imiter Spock, qui s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui en matière de bonnes manières vulcaines, et ne dit pas un mot non plus, se contentant de regarder leurs hôtes avec politesse (et d'écraser le pied de Bones au passage, au cas où il se découvre l'envie de parler).

\- Capitaine Kirk, déclara finalement le Vulcain qui les avait abordés, vous avez soulevé ce matin au Conseil un certain nombre de questions auxquelles les Anciens ne pouvaient avoir de réponses. Nous pouvons cependant, si vous le désirez, vous en offrir certaines.

Shavaan parlait avec lenteur, mais sa syntaxe était parfaite et la prononciation très aisément compréhensible – une aberration, puisque les Vulcains n'avaient appris le Standard qu'à la fin du XXIème siècle, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'établir le premier contact avec les humains.

Ce qui signifiait…

\- Vous avez confié ce PADD à Gene Roddenberry, n'est-ce-pas ? s'écria McCoy, le devançant d'un quart de seconde.

La femme vulcaine hocha négativement la tête.

\- Pas exactement, répondit-elle de ce même ton mesuré. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se sont passées, et nous aurions certes préféré qu'elles se passent autrement. Mais…

\- … _Kaiidth_ , compléta doucement Kirk en voyant qu'elle peinait à traduire dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne un des fondamentaux de la philosophie vulcaine.

\- En effet. Je suis T'Plaï, et voici Selek, ajouta-t-elle en désignant leur troisième compagnon. Il éprouve quelques difficultés à s'exprimer dans votre langage, mais le comprend. Voilà pourquoi Shavaan nous a demandé d'être présents durant cet entretien.

\- Vous parlez anglais ? Comment cela est-il possible ?

Les trois Vulcains se consultèrent du regard.

\- Nous avons appris cette langue dans l'attente de cette journée, dit Shavaan. Et de votre venue sur notre planète.

.

Spock laissa ses deux amis pousser une exclamation stupéfaite et demeura immobile, attendant la suite. Depuis que le Vulcain les avait abordés à la sortie du Conseil, il s'était attendu à une révélation de cet ordre, qui, seule, pouvait expliquer tous les faits – et recoupait des rumeurs qui couraient, deux cent cinquante ans plus tard, au sujet d'un groupuscule de Vulcains dissidents qui auraient eu connaissance de l'avenir et choisi délibérément de braver les interdits de Surak en cherchant à modifier le futur. **[1]**

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les regards de leurs hôtes convergeaient vers lui, il prit la parole :

\- Je pense avoir compris, déclara-t-il lentement et en Standard, que vous faites partie de la secte de Shadrak ?

Il refusait d'employer sa langue natale devant ses amis qui ne la comprenaient que vaguement pour le capitaine, et pas du tout pour le médecin en chef.

\- Vous êtes au courant de l'existence de notre Ordre ? demanda T'Plaï.

Spock fit un signe de tête non-compromettant, sa curiosité pleinement éveillée.

\- Je sais que les partisans de Shadrak sont supposés exister depuis bientôt quatre mille ans. Leurs croyances et leurs pratiques demeurent presque inconnues et leur existence a même été remise en cause à plusieurs reprises. Ils posséderaient un livre déclaré dangereux par Surak lui-même, les Prophéties de Shadrak, qui contiendrait des informations sur l'avenir de Vulcain.

\- Nous existons bel et bien, répondit Shavaan. Nous avons été condamnés par le passé, le nombre de nos membres a drastiquement diminué, et nous sommes passés dans l'ombre afin de préserver les secrets de notre Ordre. Nous nous nommons nous-mêmes les Eclaireurs et voici trois mille sept cent cinquante-neuf ans que nous nous passons le Flambeau dans le but d'éviter la venue des ténèbres lorsque l'heure arrivera. Votre visite sur Vulcain nous était connue, et bien que nous n'en connaissions pas la date exacte, nous vous attendions depuis plusieurs années déjà.

\- En raison de ce livre des Prophéties que vient de mentionner mon premier officier ? interrogea Kirk avec une neutralité que Spock approuva en son for intérieur.

Les trois Vulcains approuvèrent d'un air grave.

\- Veuillez excuser mon incompréhension, mais n'est-ce pas… _illogique_ que de vous fier à des prophéties réalisées il y a près de quatre mille ans ?

\- Shadrak n'était pas un prophète, mais, tout comme vous, un voyageur temporel. Par un concours de circonstances complexe, il a été projeté plusieurs millénaires dans le futur et en est revenu avec la connaissance du destin ultime de notre planète. Malheureusement, la formulation de ses prédictions demeure souvent obscure. La tâche qui nous est dévolue est de nous efforcer de les interpréter au mieux.

Kirk hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincu (Spock ne l'était guère plus quant au médecin, il faisait une moue qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ces prophéties), et passa au sujet qui le préoccupait :

\- Devons-nous en déduire que votre Ordre est à l'origine de ce PADD qui a permis à des humains d'accéder à leur avenir ?

Un léger, très léger malaise, imperceptible pour n'importe quel non-Vulcain, passa au fond des yeux noirs de T'Plaï. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à éluder la question, pas plus qu'à atténuer la responsabilité de la secte de Shadrak dans cette affaire.

\- En effet. Il y a 40,79 de vos années terrestres, certains membres de notre Ordre ont outrepassé leurs droits et failli à leurs devoirs en établissant un premier contact prématuré avec la Terre. Nous le déplorons et nous efforçons à présent de réparer les erreurs commises.

Spock ne pouvait se défendre d'une fascination teintée d'étonnement. Les partisans de Shadrak étaient un mythe sur Vulcain, une légende aussi impalpable que Sha Ka Ree ou le _fal-tor-pan_. **[2]** Qu'ils se soient aussi imprudemment avancés sur une planète aussi instable que l'était la Terre dépassait l'entendement.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? demanda le médecin, visiblement captivé lui aussi.

\- Certaines des Prophéties les plus importantes évoquent un rapprochement entre Vulcains et humains, aussi avons-nous toujours surveillé la Terre. Lorsque notre peuple a commencé à s'intéresser officiellement à votre planète, dans ce qui correspond pour vous aux années 1950 **[3]** , plusieurs membres de notre Ordre y ont vu une opportunité d'observer les humains et ils se sont portés volontaires pour des missions de reconnaissance et d'infiltration. Ils ont été immédiatement fascinés par votre mode de vie et ont essayé de poser les premiers jalons de la Fédération… bien trop tôt, nous nous en sommes rapidement rendu compte.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles pendant que les trois officiers de l' _Enterprise_ pesaient ce qui venait de leur être dit.

\- Quel était le but des membres de votre Ordre ? Et comment ont-ils réussi à créer une fenêtre temporelle ?

Etonnamment, Shavaan répondit à l'interrogation par une autre question :

\- Il me semble, capitaine Kirk, que vous n'en êtes pas vous-même à votre premier voyage temporel ? Votre vaisseau n'est-il pas déjà revenu dans le passé de la Terre ?

Le capitaine ne répondit rien. De nouveau, Spock approuva cette attitude. Ces gens étaient déjà en possession d'un trop grand nombre d'informations sur l'avenir, ce qui lui paraissait toujours dangereux : qui connaît le futur est bien souvent tenté d'essayer – en vain – de le modifier à son gré, ce genre d'initiative faisant généralement plus de mal que de bien.

\- Nous le savons, capitaine, pour la bonne et simple raison que deux membres de notre Ordre ont perçu la présence de votre vaisseau alors que vous étiez en orbite autour de la Terre, et se sont introduits en cachette à son bord.

Cette fois, Spock dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser paraître son étonnement en même temps que ses deux amis.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Jim, qui avait serré les poings et était devenu tout blanc, signe chez lui d'une colère rentrée particulièrement intense.

\- Votre vaisseau est demeuré en orbite durant tout le temps qui vous a été nécessaire à la gestion de la crise entraînée par votre brusque apparition devant un vaisseau de l'American Air Force, lorsque vous avez été contraint de faire monter à votre bord le capitaine Christopher. **[4]**

\- Vous êtes bien renseigné, grommela McCoy.

Les trois Vulcains échangèrent de nouveau un regard, et Spock eut l'absolue conviction qu'ils était au courant de leur vie dans le détail par le biais de cette série télévisée qu'ils avaient apparemment contribué à créer – un méfait de plus à mettre à leur actif.

\- Possédant une technologie semblable à la vôtre, les deux membres de notre Ordre ont réussi à se téléporter à bord de votre vaisseau sans attirer l'attention, y voyant une opportunité d'en apprendre davantage sur l'avenir de nos deux peuples. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve leur action, capitaine, s'empressa d'ajouter Shavaan, je me contente de vous citer les faits.

Kirk, qui s'apprêtait à protester contre de pareilles méthodes, referma la bouche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et c'est vous qui me reprochez de violer la Première Directive, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je vous répète que ces deux Vulcains n'ont jamais reçu la moindre directive de l'Ordre : ils ont agi de leur propre chef. Avant que nous ne nous rendions compte de leurs intentions, ils ont tout simplement inséré dans la base de données de votre vaisseau une puce électronique miniaturisée connectée à un PADD, celui-là même que vous avez retrouvé sur Terre. Le hasard a fait que la distance temporelle n'a pas suffi à rompre la communication. **[5]**

\- Quel était leur but exact ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Spock, qui ne pouvait parvenir à percevoir la moindre logique dans les actions de ces deux Vulcains.

\- Ils cherchaient à réaliser les prophéties, répondit T'Plaï sur le ton de l'évidence. Constatant que la communication avec l'avenir fonctionnait toujours, ils ont voulu donner aux humains une chance de connaître leur futur et de s'inspirer de l'esprit de la Fédération. A cette même époque, ils ont également lancé plusieurs autres tentatives. Par exemple, fixés à San Francisco, ils ont initié ce que vous avez appelé, je crois, le mouvement hippie, dans le but d'apaiser les relations des humains entre eux avant de les confronter à une espèce éminemment pacifique. **[6]**

Le docteur McCoy ouvrit assez comiquement la bouche, tandis que Jim se prenait la tête dans les mains.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un non-initié puisse comprendre, conclut la Vulcaine en constatant la réaction de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Nous reconnaissons bien volontiers, ajouta Shavaan, qu'il s'agit d'une manière quelque peu simpliste de procéder, et hautement hasardeuse, mais il faut croire que quinze années sur Terre avait amoindri leurs facultés intellectuelles.

\- Attendez, s'exclama le capitaine sans même relever l'insulte, vous voulez dire que tout ce qui nous est arrivé à cause de ce PADD est arrivé parce que _nous_ avons visité le passé de la Terre et que _nous_ n'avons pas repéré vos deux gugusses sur l' _Enterprise_ ?

Les trois Vulcains acquiescèrent, impassibles. Jim semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que deux _irresponsables_ ont tout simplement _joué_ avec la Terre en faisant des _expériences_ pour voir ce qui se passerait si on essayait de donner à l'humanité un accès direct à son avenir ? En se servant de _mon_ vaisseau ?

\- Ils croyaient bien faire, capitaine, et jeter les bases d'une relation diplomatique entre nos deux peuples. Leur unique but était le rapprochement fraternel des Vulcains et des humains.

\- Un peu facile comme excuse, grommela McCoy.

Spock était (une fois n'est pas coutume) parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Il se demandait quelles substances illicites ces deux Vulcains avaient consommées sur Terre (et en quelle quantité) pour arriver à la conclusion que leur plan tordu recelait une quelconque logique.

Kirk poussa un soupir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec cette espèce de série télévisée débile que les humains ont réalisée grâce au PADD que vous leur avez fourni ?

\- Rassurez-vous, tout est prévu.

\- _Tout est prévu ?_ s'étrangla le capitaine.

\- Lorsque les deux membres responsables de cette regrettable fuite de renseignements ont fini par avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait, il était trop tard, la diffusion de la série avait déjà commencé et le phénomène pris une ampleur telle qu'il n'était plus possible de modifier directement l'esprit de tous les humains qui l'avaient regardée.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de relever le terme « directement » :

\- Vous avez donc choisi un autre moyen… moins direct ?

De nouveau, leurs hôtes acquiescèrent.

\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais l'engouement qu'a suscité cette série a fait naître de nombreuses autres fictions autour de l'univers qu'elle présentait. Nous avons mis à profit ce développement inattendu pour introduire dans les supports et les appareils de visionnage terriens un certain nombre d'ondes inoffensives qui, après plusieurs passages dans le cerveau, permettent d'inverser certains souvenirs. **[7]**

\- Vous voulez dire, dit McCoy pour clarifier les choses, que plus les gens regarderont _Star Truc_ , moins ils s'en souviendront ?

\- Il s'agit d'une simple manipulation cérébrale extrêmement simple à réaliser pour un peuple télépathe comme le nôtre, confirma Spock qui n'en revenait pas de l'audace incroyable des membres de cette secte.

A sa droite, le capitaine semblait abasourdi, mais le Vulcain n'était pas certain qu'il percevait toute l'hérésie de la manipulation mentale à grande échelle organisée par ce groupuscule. Le premier officier n'avait pas pour habitude d'émettre des jugements à l'emporte-pièce, mais si on lui avait, à cet instant, demandé d'exprimer spontanément son opinion sur l'Ordre de Shadrak, deux adjectifs qualificatifs lui seraient immédiatement venus aux lèvres : dangereux. Et complètement fous.

Cependant, l'évidence demeurait toujours la même : deux cent cinquante ans plus tard, toute trace de _Star Trek_ aurait disparu de la Terre, ce qui signifiait que les adeptes de cette secte avaient réussi leur coup et que Spock, de crainte de changer l'avenir, ne pouvait pas même essayer de les dissuader ou de les empêcher de persévérer dans leur folie.

Ses deux compagnons semblaient être arrivés aux mêmes conclusions, car ils considéraient leurs interlocuteurs avec une sorte de fascination atterrée.

\- Et la Première Directive ? balbutia le capitaine. Ce que vous faites est totalement… totalement _illogique_ !

L'insulte ne sembla pas même toucher leurs hôtes, qui se contentèrent d'un haussement de sourcil indifférent.

\- Notre Ordre se situe bien au-delà de la Première Directive. Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire de plus sans trahir notre secret le mieux gardé. A présent que nous vous avons expliqué l'origine et le fonctionnement du PADD qui vous a tant intrigué, il est temps pour vous de regagner votre vaisseau, avec la certitude que nous nous sommes occupés de tout.

Spock laissa ses deux amis essayer vainement de parlementer pour obtenir davantage d'informations. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister : aucun des trois Vulcains ne se laisserait fléchir.

Mais la première chose qu'il ferait en regagnant le XXIIIème siècle serait d'avertir le Conseil des Anciens de l'existence d'un groupuscule dément qui se croyait investi d'une mission quasiment divine et refusait de respecter les principes les plus sacrés de leur peuple.

.

Leonard Nimoy referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre le bois avec un soupir qui était partie soulagement, partie épuisement.

 _Enfin seul._

Ces quatre journées de convention avaient été nerveusement très difficiles à supporter, car, balloté entre des fans qui réclamaient Spock et le _vrai_ Spock dont le souvenir le hantait jour et nuit, il avait eu du mal à trouver un équilibre. La nuit, il s'éveillait en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, convaincu d'avoir rêvé, et lorsque le jour revenait, il doutait plus encore de sa santé mentale. Etait-il fou au point de s'être imaginé qu'il avait rencontré les officiers de l' _Enterprise_ ?

Certaines conversations, prononcées par des invités-fans-hardcore, surprises au détour d'un couloir du Hilton où se déroulait la convention (« Il y avait un gars qui ressemblait à Spock comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui a gagné presque trois millions au casino », et autres remarques dont lui seul pouvait percevoir le côté surréaliste) et un coup d'œil à son compte en banque (et des mouvements étranges qui y figuraient) achevèrent de le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien imaginé du tout et que tout ce qui lui était arrivé était vrai : l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ avait passé là trois jours, et était finalement reparti pour Vulcain, afin d'y trouver le fin mot de cette histoire à dormir debout.

Il s'attendait à les voir revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et ne savait pas, dans l'état de fatigue où il se trouvait, s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le redouter. Bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas idiots et ils allaient se rendre compte que les trois _geeks_ avaient procédé à un échange de PADD. Selon toute logique, le vieil homme étant le seul à avoir conservé intacte sa mémoire, ce serait vers lui qu'ils reviendraient pour exiger des explications.

Explications qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir leur fournir.

C'était stupide, mais il avait reçu pour mission, et Gene avant lui, de conserver le PADD et de l'utiliser pour proposer à ses contemporains une vision de l'avenir. Jamais il n'avait été question de le donner ni même de le rendre à qui que ce soit. Lorsque, cinq jours auparavant, à demi comateux dans le fameux canapé de Sheldon Cooper, il avait entendu la voix de Kirk, émanant d'un journal de bord enregistré cent cinquante ans plus tard, expliquant qu'ils avaient écopé d'un faux PADD, il avait su, confusément mais avec une inexplicable certitude, que le vrai allait nécessairement lui échoir.

Et qu'il était important qu'il le conserve, même cassé.

Voilà pourquoi, une fois leurs visiteurs du futur repartis sur leur vaisseau, le faux PADD à la main, Leonard Nimoy n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de passer la main sous le coussin du canapé, où les jeunes gens avaient dissimulé l'objet. Puis il les avait laissés endormis, avait refermé sans bruit la porte de leur appartement, et était repassé chez lui prendre une douche et se changer avant de repartir pour Vegas et les quatre jours de convention qui l'attendaient, déposant au passage l'écran brisé dans le tiroir du secrétaire où il avait toujours été depuis qu'il l'avait reçu.

Il sortit l'objet et l'examina. L'écran, écrasé par le pied de Leonard Hofstadter, était fendu sur presque toute la longueur, mais il brillait toujours de ce même noir intense que l'acteur n'avait jamais retrouvé sur aucun ordinateur.

Par réflexe, il pressa, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois à l'époque où _Star Trek_ était toute sa vie, le bouton situé à l'extrémité gauche de l'écran, qui s'éclaira aussitôt.

Le vieil homme sursauta. Ce truc était censé être _cassé_.

Un coup d'œil méfiant lui confirma que la chose fonctionnait encore. Il attrapa ses lunettes, s'assit sur le canapé et se pencha vers l'écran.

 _Date 2258, 48._

Les chiffres étaient écrits un peu différemment de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Probablement un reflet, ou un effet de sa fatigue. Machinalement, il effleura l'écran du bout des doigts.

 _Journal de bord – Spock, capitaine suppléant. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du capitaine Pike. Je le considère donc désormais comme prisonnier du criminel de guerre dénommé Nero, qui a détruit ma planète natale et la grande majorité de ses six milliards d'habitants…_ **[8]**

Quoi ?

 _Quoi ?!_

Leonard Nimoy s'empressa de toucher de nouveau l'écran pour arrêter la voix qui continuait à débiter impassiblement des détails concernant la catastrophe. Il posa hâtivement le PADD à côté de lui et le considéra avec un mélange de stupeur, d'effroi et de consternation.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Qu'avaient fait Leonard, Howard et Rajesh à cet objet venu du futur ? Que Sheldon Cooper, génie mentalement dérangé, eût réussi à le transformer, par un immense coup de bol, en portail temporel relevait déjà du miracle, mais que ses trois amis l'aient réparé…

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas aller leur poser la question, puisque la mémoire des quatre jeunes scientifiques avait été effacée.

Non, non, le PADD n'avait pas été réparé par l'ingénieur, mais au contraire complètement détraqué, s'il se mettait à mentionner des événements qui n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Le vieil homme avait écouté des dizaines de fois les journaux de bords de l' _Enterprise_ , et à aucun moment, dans aucun d'entre eux, il n'avait été fait mention de la destruction de Vulcain par un fou furieux.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Leonard Nimoy alla se faire un bon café bien fort avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur son canapé, jetant au PADD un regard qui oscillait entre la méfiance et la haine. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé là où il était, ou rendu au capitaine Kirk, ou jeté dans la première poubelle venue, ou enterré dans le désert, aux portes de Vegas, ou tout simplement remisé sans le regarder au fond du tiroir de son secrétaire, ou…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir.

Première hypothèse, tentante car sans aucune implication future : le PADD déconnait complètement et racontait n'importe quoi.

Problème : la voix qu'il avait entendue lorsqu'il avait mis en marche l'objet ressemblait trop à celle de Spock.

Deuxième problème : un appareil en panne ne se met pas à inventer des faits, il émet à la rigueur des bruits étranges et indistincts.

Conclusion : le PADD fonctionnait. Par un hasard démentiel, Howard Wolowitz avait réussi à le remettre en route.

Deuxième hypothèse, quelque peu alarmiste, mais somme toute possible, pour ce que le vieil acteur savait des méandres mystérieux du temps : la venue de l' _Enterprise_ dans le passé de la Terre et ces trois jours que l'équipage avait passés à Vegas avaient entraîné une rupture du continuum espace-temps et par conséquent modifié le futur de l'humanité et de tous les autres peuples de la galaxie. Mais dans ce cas, Kirk et les autres seraient déjà venus le trouver dans le but de réparer ses erreurs, et probablement d'empêcher que lui ou un autre imbécile ne recommence à foutre le merdier dans l'espace-temps. De plus, il avait entendu, sur ce même PADD, le capitaine et McCoy évoquer, hilares, leur séjour à Vegas, ce qui signifiait que ce dernier n'avait occasionné aucun dommage dans l'avenir.

Mais alors, pourquoi Spock mentionnait-il la destruction de Vulcain, à une époque où Kirk n'avait pas encore pris le commandement de l' _Enterprise_ ?

La troisième hypothèse lui apparut alors qu'il vidait sa quatrième tasse de café. Il existait non pas un seul et unique univers, mais des milliards de réalités alternatives au sein d'un multivers complexe, et le PADD, par un incompréhensible hasard, s'était rebooté sur l'un d'entre eux, guidé par l'esprit tordu et inspiré d'un ingénieur de vingt-cinq ans vivant encore chez sa maman…

Leonard Nimoy ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort alors qu'il pensait au destin des six milliards de Vulcains morts dans l'explosion de leur planète, et à celui de son _alter ego_ , qui avait survécu à la catastrophe suite à un concours de circonstances dont lui, pauvre humain, ne savait rien.

Si ce fichu PADD s'était de lui-même branché sur une autre réalité dans laquelle Vulcain avait été anéantie, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un pour empêcher cette catastrophe, par-delà les siècles et les années-lumière.

Il devait _comprendre_. Il devait _savoir_.

Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton.

* * *

 **[1] Complètement pas canon : il s'agit d'une pure invention pour les besoins de cette fic et d'une autre.**

 **[2] Deux "légendes" vulcaines auxquelles Spock va être confronté : She Ka Ree dans le 5ème film, le _fal-tor-pan_ dans le 3ème (c'est quand il récupère son katra pour ressusciter).**

 **[3] Canon (voir Memory Alpha) : lorsque les humains sont sortis de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et ont commencé à se lancer à la conquête de l'espace, les Vulcains ont commencé à s'intéresser à eux et ont envoyé des vaisseaux de reconnaissance pour étudier ce peuple et voir s'il était prêt pour un Premier Contact.**

 **[4] Voir "Tomorrow is yesterday", un épisode hilarant de la saison 1 dans lequel l'Enterprise, revenue dans le passé de la Terre (les années 60), doit téléporter de toute urgence à bord un pilote qui a pris le vaisseau en chasse. J'ai imaginé que les Vulcains, se rendant compte de cette visite, en ont profité pour monter à bord... ce qui me permet de boucler ma boucle temporelle, héhéhé.**

 **[5] Oui, je sais, c'est peu crédible, mais j'aime bien l'idée...**

 **[6] Les 12 chapitres de cette histoire sont nés à l'origine de l'idée farfelue que les Vulcains, en essayant de préparer les humains au premier contact, ont créé le mouvement hippie pour leur montrer que le pacifisme c'est vachement bien. Je précise que mon copain porte pour moitié la responsabilité de cette hypothèse saugrenue. Mais Spock s'entend très bien avec les hippies de l'espace dans "The way to Eden", ce que j'ai trouvé intéressant malgré la nullité de l'épisode : qu'un Vulcain, réputé pour sa rigidité, puisse s'entendre avec des types complètement imprévisibles, alors que Kirk se heurte immédiatement à leur rébellion et fait lui-même preuve de peu de tolérance à leur endroit...**

 **[7] Encore une fois, pas canon, mais je pense que les Vulcains peuvent aisément contrôler certaines ondes cérébrales et modifier les souvenirs d'un peuple à grande échelle, tout comme Spock est capable de le faire de manière ponctuelle.**

 **[8] Extrait du film de 2009, évidemment.**


	13. Epilogue

_... Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire un peu loufoque. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que les Vulcains de l'Ordre de Shadrak ont l'intention d'effacer la mémoire des humains en utilisant les ondes émises par les écrans et les supports filmiques divers et variés : plus les humains regardent Star Trek, moins ils s'en souviendront par la suite..._

 _Christine : un grand merci pour tous tes commentaires ! Non, nous ne tirons pas nos idées d'un PADD mais j'avoue qu'elles sont parfois un peu loufoques. Quant aux Vulcains baba cool... je les laisse conclure cette histoire. :-D_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Quelque part dans l'espace, date stellaire 4355.5_

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord : cette… _chose_ n'a jamais existé, et même sous la torture, aucun de nous n'avouera jamais l'avoir vue, c'est bien clair ?

Spock pinça légèrement les lèvres, signe de contrariété, mais ne commenta pas. Bones, de son côté, ne se fit pas prier.

\- Quel est le problème, Jim ?

Le capitaine se retourna vers son ami, incrédule.

\- Nous avons bien vu la même chose, non ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, il me semble. Je me permets juste de vous rappeler que c'est _vous_ qui avez embarqué ces DVD sans la permission de son propriétaire, _vous_ qui avez insisté pour que Spock nous bidouille – brillamment, d'ailleurs, ajouta McCoy avec un petit signe de tête vers le Vulcain, qui répondit de même – de quoi fabriquer un lecteur potable, et enfin _vous_ qui êtes venu nous chercher pour regarder cette « chose », comme vous dites, avec vous. Ça ne vous a pas plu, ne venez pas vous plaindre !

Kirk tourna les yeux pour essayer de trouver du renfort du côté de son premier officier, mais ce dernier se rangea de façon totalement inattendue du côté du médecin en chef.

\- Capitaine, je partage l'étonnement du docteur McCoy. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qui vous a déplu dans l'épisode que nous venons de visionner ensemble ?

 _Tout_ , fut tenté de répondre Jim.

\- Mais… Mais vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait de _mon vaisseau_ ?

\- Si je peux me permettre, capitaine, l'étonnement du docteur Cooper en entrant sur la passerelle nous avait déjà donné un indice sur la différence entre l' _Enterprise_ et la vision qu'en avaient les humains du XXème siècle.

 _Sincèrement, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Des bipbips et des petites lumières partout ? Mais à quoi elle ressemble, votre « série » ?_

Spock avait raison : il avait posé la question à Sheldon Cooper, et Sheldon Cooper lui avait répondu « pas à ça ». Mais tout de même, le choc avait été rude. Sans parler du reste, à commencer par lui-même.

\- Je suis vraiment aussi…

Il ne savait pas comment continuer cette phrase sans paraître totalement ridicule. Bones éclata de rire, tandis que le Vulcain feignait de s'absorber dans la contemplation de la manche de sa tunique.

\- Allez, Jim, n'en faites pas une maladie. C'était plutôt drôle, non ? Moi aussi, je suis ridicule, et je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça ! Et Spock non plus !

Kirk n'était toujours pas convaincu, et avait la quasi certitude que son ami se moquait de lui. Le premier officier en rajouta une couche (sous des dehors parfaitement respectueux, il était tout aussi redoutable que le médecin, dans son genre) :

\- Si la manière dont les scénaristes vous ont représenté vous dérange, dites-vous qu'il s'agit d'un documentaire unique sur la perception qu'avaient les humains de l'avenir dans les années 1960, ainsi que sur l'image qu'ils se faisaient du personnage principal.

De l'autre côté, McCoy se retenait pour ne pas rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Non, je me disais juste que Leonard Nimoy m'avait posé une question à propos de vous deux… et en voyant la série, je comprends mieux pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? demanda le capitaine, soupçonneux.

\- Qu'apparemment, des générations entières se sont demandé quelles relations vous entreteniez avec votre premier officier, malgré la législation relativement stricte à ce sujet, répliqua Bones du tac au tac.

Ce fut au tour de Spock de se redresser, visiblement offensé.

\- Docteur, il serait illogique de penser que des humains s'interrogent sur ce point précis alors que la série est visiblement destinée à entretenir l'imaginaire et à faire réfléchir les spectateurs sur certains points d'actualité transposés dans un avenir lointain.

McCoy rit franchement.

\- Vous êtes naïf, Spock. Vous voulez dire que vous ignorez totalement que tout l'équipage ou presque a engagé des paris sur vous deux ?

Le Vulcain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma, visiblement stupéfait. Il était évident qu'une idée aussi humaine lui semblait parfaitement incongrue.

\- Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous lui avez répondu, dit Kirk avec un sourire, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

\- Oh, mon point de vue sur la question est largement minoritaire – oui, Spock, j'ai parié aussi : je pense que vous, Jim, vous êtes volontairement ambigu uniquement pour agacer le haut commandement qui rêverait de vous épingler pour ce genre de faute professionnelle, et que Spock, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Je suis certain qu'au fond de lui, il est parfaitement scandalisé par l'idée que vous puissiez faire une chose pareille.

\- Docteur, je…

Jim l'interrompit par un éclat de rire.

\- J'ai visé juste ? demanda McCoy.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Bon, on en regarde un autre ? Je suis certain qu'il y a des épisodes où vous aurez l'air plus ridicule que moi !

Le premier officier et le médecin en chef se consultèrent du regard.

\- Affirmatif, capitaine.

Malgré sa façade impassible, les yeux du Vulcain brillaient de curiosité – et, peut-être, d'amusement. McCoy sourit.

\- Laissez-moi aller chercher une bonne bouteille et répliquer un petit chocolat chaud pour Spock, et je suis partant.

.

 _San Diego, 28 juillet 2007_ **[1]**

Leonard Nimoy attendait avec un certain trac l'annonce de son nom.

Il avait passé cette dernière année à élaborer patiemment, pièce par pièce, ce projet complètement délirant qui semblait, contre toute attente, avoir pris comme un soufflé au fromage bien cuisiné.

Le tout était qu'il ne retombe pas de manière décevante.

Lorsqu'il avait reposé le PADD, onze mois auparavant, presque jour pour jour, après une nuit d'insomnie, lorsqu'il avait été certain que ce qu'il avait entendu était bien réel, quelque part dans l'espace, que Vulcain avait bel et bien été détruit par un fou venu du futur, il avait eu une vision claire de ce qui lui restait à faire : contacter, avec le peu de moyens qu'il avait en sa possession, les officiers de l' _Enterprise_. Les prévenir, les mettre en garde, eux ou n'importe qui de la Fédération.

Mais comment faire ? L'artefact qu'il tenait dans les mains n'était qu'une fenêtre sur le futur, pas un outil de communication. Laisser un message caché quelque part lui paraissait utopique : il faudrait un hasard démentiel pour qu'il soit découvert dans deux siècles et demie. Non, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de relancer la franchise, de réaliser un film qui raconterait ce qu'il avait écouté en boucle durant cette nuit d'août 2006.

Il se souvenait qu'il s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Pour lui, _Star Trek_ , c'était du passé. Il avait tiré un trait dessus, rattrapé, dépassé par le succès de son personnage. Le ressusciter, tout recommencer, l'épuisait d'avance – mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait l'impression que le PADD lui était échu pour cette raison précise, qu'il détenait entre les mains l'avenir de tout un peuple. Et s'il échouait (après tout, Kirk et les autres n'avaient, pour une raison mystérieuse, jamais entendu parler de _Star Trek_ , ce qui en soi était anormal), au moins aurait-il tout essayé. Tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, s'entend.

Il y avait eu des tas de gens à contacter, à sonder, prudemment d'abord, puis un budget à prévoir, des idées à lancer comme ça, en l'air, notamment celle qu'il pourrait bien endosser un petit rôle dans le film à venir, mais que pour ça il faudrait que le scénario explique la présence de deux Spocks pour le prix d'un. Cette explication, il l'avait suggérée du bout des lèvres, comme ça, comme s'il n'y croyait pas trop, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une des nombreuses possibilités, et, de façon totalement inexplicable, cette idée d'univers multiples et de trou noir avait enthousiasmé scénaristes, réalisateurs et acteurs. Le vieil homme alors réalisé qu'avoir Leonard Nimoy dans le nouveau film constituait probablement pour le producteur la meilleure des cautions et la meilleure des publicités auprès des _geeks_ de la vieille école.

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait à présent comme un an auparavant, en face d'un public déjà conquis, mais cette fois seul, sans Spock ni Kirk ni McCoy ni personne pour lui venir en aide. Dans quelques instants, il franchirait le rideau qui le séparait de la scène et se retrouverait devant le public qui ne l'attendait pas mais qui lui ferait probablement bon accueil, était donné la forte proportion de trekkies de la première heure dans l'assistance.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le scénario avait été accepté sans un murmure (et plus personne ne se souvenait que c'était lui qui en avait proposé les grandes lignes, ni qu'il avait habilement corrigé quelques « maladresses » qui ne collaient pas à ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de l'univers parallèle qu'il essayait désespérément de sauver du désastre), les acteurs avaient été choisis, alea jacta est, Kaiidth et toutes ces sortes de choses. Il espérait que le film plairait, serait regardé par un maximum de spectateurs, et ne disparaîtrait pas comme l'avait fait la série – car il espérait, envers et contre tout, que quelqu'un, plus tard, tomberait sur cette histoire et devinerait qu'elle était prophétique. Peut-être quelqu'un guetterait-il l'arrivée de Nero, s'inquièterait-il de l'apparition du _Narada_ face à l' _USS Kelvin_ , se souviendrait des vieux films réalisés par des humains du XXIème siècle, ferait entendre sa voix, convaincrait la Fédération de détruire ce vaisseau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Vulcain…

Peut-être, grâce à Sheldon Cooper, allait-il réussir à sauver la planète. Pour cela, il avait glané toutes les informations possibles, écouté jusqu'à la nausée le nouveau journal de bord d'un James Kirk bien différent de celui qu'il avait appris à connaître des décennies auparavant, ponctué des interventions d'un jeune Spock qui n'était doublement pas lui, qui lui paraissait étranger et dont il partageait pourtant le deuil…

Pas de doute, il était fou.

Il entra sur scène mécaniquement en entendant son nom, et, aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Il salua le public et alla s'asseoir à côté de celui qui allait reprendre la difficile tâche d'incarner Spock. Le choix était bon, estima-t-il en rendant au jeune homme son sourire. Pendant un moment d'égarement, au moment du casting, il avait eu envie, très envie, une fois que son remplaçant avait été choisi par l'équipe, d'aller le voir et de lui dire toute la vérité, de lui refiler le bébé et de se désolidariser du film. Il s'était vite repris. Qui le croirait ?

\- Monsieur Nimoy, avez-vous aimé le scénario ? Que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, un calme apparent que démentait à chaque seconde les battements de son cœur.

\- Vous imaginez bien que la Première Directive m'interdit de vous en parler, répondit-il, déclenchant plusieurs rires dans son auditoire.

.

 _Pasadena, 24 novembre 2008_

Penny n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris pourquoi Sheldon lui avait offert autant de cadeaux, lui qui avait répété à l'envi que les présents constituaient une perte de temps, l'angoissaient et le jetaient dans des tourments indescriptibles. **[2]**

\- C'est parce que tu lui as offert le plus beau des cadeaux, lui expliqua Leonard un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était venue lui redemander le mot de passe de leur wifi que le jeune physicien avait encore changé. Si tu ne me crois pas, tape « pennyestformidable » sur ton ordinateur, tu vas voir.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé, évitant prudemment la place de Sheldon, et secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Ce n'est qu'une signature que j'ai obtenue par hasard !

\- Non, ce n'est pas « qu'une signature », répondit Leonard en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. C'est la signature de l'acteur préféré de Sheldon, et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir seul.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Penny crut discerner sur les traits de son ami comme une vague gêne.

\- Il y a deux ans, il a reçu une ordonnance du tribunal lui interdisant de s'approcher à plus de cinq cents mètres de Nimoy. **[3]** Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Sheldon lui-même dit qu'il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Mais c'est complètement délirant ! Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il a une mémoire… une mémoire…

Elle cherchait le mot sans parvenir à le trouver.

\- Eidétique, compléta Leonard. Je sais. Oh, et puis autant tout te raconter, continua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Sheldon a perdu une journée de sa vie, qui a totalement disparu de sa mémoire. Et nous aussi. Nous nous sommes réveillés tous les quatre dans le salon un beau matin, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Penny ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très intelligente comme ça, mais elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer ses voisins et leurs amis ivres morts ou drogués, et elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle pour trouver une explication à cette amnésie incompréhensible, rien ne venait.

\- Euh… c'est bizarre, commenta-t-elle assez platement.

Leonard soupira.

\- En fait, ça me fait du bien de t'en parler. Nous ne savons absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. Nos téléphones portables avaient disparu, l'ordinateur de Sheldon gisait en pièces détachées au milieu du salon. Trois jours après, il recevait cet arrêté du tribunal, selon lequel il était accusé de vol chez Leonard Nimoy. Evidemment, nous avons interrogé Sheldon, mais il nous a juré sur la tête de Spock qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

\- Et vous l'avez cru ? demanda Penny, stupéfaite.

Parfois, la crédulité des quatre _geeks_ qu'elle fréquentait presque quotidiennement, Dieu seul, s'il existait, savait pourquoi, la laissait abasourdie. Comment pouvait-on être aussi intelligent, et en même temps aussi stupide ?

\- Oui, d'abord parce que Sheldon a juré sur la tête de Spock (Penny grimaça : il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'une preuve rationnelle), ensuite parce qu'il ment très mal, enfin parce que cette espèce d'amnésie partielle nous est aussi arrivée à Howard, à Raj et à moi, exactement au même moment. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas allés voir un médecin ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris le ton qu'elle aurait choisi pour parler à un grand malade mental, mais Leonard ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Non. Ça paraît stupide, je sais, mais aucun de nous n'a eu envie d'en reparler par la suite. Je n'avais jamais évoqué cette histoire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Penny fit une petite moue en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

\- Et vous avez une théorie sur ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Le jeune scientifique haussa les épaules.

\- Sheldon est persuadé qu'il a été emmené dans le futur et qu'on a effacé sa mémoire pour éviter qu'il ne révèle l'avenir à nos contemporains. Raj penche pour un kidnapping par des extra-terrestres qui voulaient analyser nos cerveaux, et Howard a essayé de se convaincre qu'il avait été enlevé par de très belles jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas résisté à sa beauté ensorcelante, puis qui l'avaient drogué de peur qu'il ne porte plainte contre elles pour « tout ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir ».

Penny leva les yeux au ciel. Des hypothèses de _geek_ , complètement absurdes et sans aucun rapport avec la réalité. Parfois, elle les trouvait attendrissants. Parfois, ils l'exaspéraient. Howard l'exaspérait toujours.

\- Sérieusement ? Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Une hallucination collective ? Une sorte de coma dû à une des expériences de Sheldon ? Nous n'avons eu aucune séquelle, la vie a repris son cours. Bon, on a été perturbés pendant quelques jours, à tel point qu'on a manqué la convention du quarantième anniversaire de _Star Trek_ à Las Vegas, mais à part Sheldon qui, je crois, ne s'en est toujours pas remis, ça n'a pas eu un impact terrible sur nos vies.

Penny fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle revoyait distinctement la large affiche « _Quarantième anniversaire de Star Trek_ », et pouvait presque sentir les lèvres de James sur les siennes. Une soirée qui l'avait marquée alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé de réellement mémorable. Elle avait embrassé un homme, ce n'était pas la première fois et ça n'avait pas été la dernière. Mais ce baiser avait été… inoubliable. Il avait un goût d'impossible, d'interdit. Presque comme si ce type ne faisait pas vraiment partie du même univers qu'elle.

\- C'était il y a deux ans, tu dis ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi, j'y étais !

Ce fut au tour de Leonard de la regarder comme si elle avait perdu ses neurones à un moment donné de la conversation.

\- _Toi_ , à une convention _Star Trek_ ?

\- Non, pas exactement, j'étais juste à Vegas et… et je suis tombée par hasard sur une bande de types déguisés.

Elle évita soigneusement de préciser ce qui s'était passé ensuite et se contenta de conclure :

\- C'est marrant de penser que j'étais au seul truc de _geeks_ auquel vous n'avez pas assisté !

Leonard n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela marrant du tout. Il passa très rapidement à un autre sujet :

\- Comment a réagi Leonard Nimoy lorsque tu lui as demandé un autographe pour _Sheldon Cooper_ ?

\- Je t'avoue que, pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait refuser. Il m'a regardée fixement et m'a demandé comment je le connaissais. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais sa voisine, et j'ai rajouté un truc du genre « je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Sheldon, je vais vous laisser tranquille, j'imagine que vous n'avez aucune envie de lui écrire ». Alors il a souri et il m'a écrit ce petit mot. Voilà.

Ce que Penny ne dit pas à Leonard, parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, c'était que l'acteur, avant de rédiger le banal autographe qu'elle avait offert à Sheldon, avait gribouillé quelques mots qu'il avait par la suite froissés et jetés dans une des poubelles du restaurant :

 _A Sheldon Cooper, qui a peut-être, par un concours de circonstances dont je m'étonne encore moi-même, contribué à sauver Vulcain de la destruction. Sans rancune, Leonard Nimoy._

.

 _San Francisco, 6 avril 2009_ **[4]**

Les deux Vulcains sortirent de la salle de cinéma et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le café le plus proche, où ils commandèrent respectivement un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et un chocolat viennois. Personne ne s'étonnait de leurs oreilles ni de leurs longues robes, dans la mesure où ils étaient entourés d'un certain nombre d'énergumènes qui, à l'occasion de la sortie du dernier _Star Trek_ , avaient ressorti leurs vieux costumes afin de rendre hommage à la série.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de vider leur première tasse et de commander une deuxième boisson chaude, puis l'un des deux prit la parole :

\- La sortie de ce film est une véritable aubaine pour nous. Plus l'audience sera large, plus facilement les humains oublieront.

L'autre, qui tenait très mal le chocolat, fronça les sourcils :

\- Je comprends qu'il faille faire respecter la Première Directive, mais n'avez-vous pas trouvé ce film… troublant ?

Le plus âgé des deux Vulcains éloigna prudemment la tasse de son cadet. Lorsqu'un jeune Vulcain commence à utiliser le terme « troublant », c'est soit qu'il est frappé d'un précoce syndrome de Bendii **[5]** , soit qu'il a déjà trop bu.

\- Et si jamais… et si jamais tout était vrai ? chuchota le plus jeune dans un souffle. Le trou noir, la destruction de Vulcain, le…

\- T'salik ! Il suffit ! le réprimanda sévèrement son mentor. Le PADD égaré par notre Ordre a disparu. Les humains n'ont plus accès à l'avenir. Il s'agit d'une invention, d'une _fiction_.

Mais le jeune Vulcain ne semblait pas convaincu.

\- Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait conserver au moins une copie de ce film ? Juste au cas où ?

\- Les chefs de notre Ordre sont formels : nous devons réparer nos erreurs et effacer nos traces, afin qu'aucun humain ne se souvienne de nous lorsque viendra le temps du premier contact. Cela implique l'oubli pour nous aussi.

T'salik soupira et tendit la main vers la tasse de chocolat encore à demi pleine. Depuis cinq ans qu'il était sur Terre, il avait eu le temps de prendre goût aux produits locaux.

\- Quelle imagination, ces humains, tout de même. **[6]**

* * *

 **[1] Il s'agit de la convention durant laquelle le casting du nouveau film de 2009 a été révélé... Bien évidemment, l'idée que Nimoy ait manipulé tout le monde pour que le film voie le jour est une pure invention de ma part.**

 **[2] Vois la saison 2, épisode 19 : Sheldon ayant appris que Penny va lui faire un cadeau, il va acheter tout un tas de produits de beauté, avec l'intention de choisir celui dont le prix correspondra à la valeur du cadeau qu'elle va lui faire. Voyant qu'il s'agit d'un autographe de Nimoy, il se précipite dans sa chambre et offre à Penny tout ce qu'il a acheté (c'est-à-dire beaucoup) tout en répétant que ce n'est pas assez...**

 **[3] C'est dit dans je ne sais plus quel épisode, et à aucun moment on ne sait ce qu'à fait Sheldon pour avoir reçu cet arrêté.**

 **[4] Date de sortie du reboot de 2009.**

 **[5] Maladie vulcaine qui fait que le malade perd le contrôle sur ses émotions et sa télépathie.**

 **[6] Tout ça pour en arriver là... Boucle bouclée, fic terminée, je vais donc bientôt en commencer une autre !**


End file.
